Meant To Be
by gimpy72
Summary: AU – Willow is graduating from college at UC Sunnydale and has accepted a job with a company that is new in town. One night, while out with friends Willow sees an attractive blonde who turns her life upside down. (No Vamps, No Hellmouth, No Magic...)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Meant To Be

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.

**Summary:** AU – Willow is graduating from college at UC Sunnydale and has accepted a job with a company that is new in town. One night, while out with friends Willow sees an attractive blonde who turns her life upside down. (No Vamps, No Hellmouth, No Magic...)

**Feedback:** Pretty please…it helps me improve  
**  
Authors Notes: **_Thank you to __**Willara4ever**__ for all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the idea._

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**  
Willow walked along the beach staring out at the sunset she was lost in thought.

"I can't believe I am graduating from college in a week. I really can't believe that Buffy is graduating with me," she thought to herself as a smile crept across her face.

Both girls had gone to Sunnydale High School and then UC Sunnydale for college. They had been roommates all four years. Buffy had dated several guys, but none of them were "the one" she admitted. Willow on the other hand had dated Oz when she started college, but after he cheated on her Willow decided to focus on her schooling instead of setting herself up for that kind of pain again. She told herself she wasn't against love, she was against the pain that inevitably comes with falling in love.

"Hey Will," called a voice from behind her. Turning Willow saw it was Buffy.

"Hey Buffy. What brings you out to the beach?"

"I was trying to find you actually."

"I just wanted to get out and clear my head for a bit. Was there something you needed?" asked Willow.

"You got a call from that new company that just moved their headquarters here. That one you were drooling over last week. I thought you would want to know."

"Really? Did they say what they wanted?"

"No, they just said that they had heard about you and are interested in talking to you about your plans after graduation. I got the number to the guy who called and assured him you would call tomorrow."

"Wow, I wonder what they want with me though?"

"Seriously Willow, you have somehow managed to get a better than 4.0 GPA in both high school and college. You know that techy stuff better than anyone here including the teachers. I bet they want to offer you some cushy high paying job."

"Buffy, no matter how good you are in companies like that never start you out in the good jobs, you have to work your way up," laughed Willow.

"What about in that movie we saw last week, she got hired in as a high level manager right away."

"Yeah, that was a movie not reality. Come on, lets head back to the room and you can help me get my résumé together."

The two walked back to the dorms in silence, both lost in thought. Once they arrived at Stevenson Hall they ran into Dawn, Buffy's sister and her best friend Janice. Dawn was just out of High School and set to start at UC Sunnydale in the fall, her friend Janice was going out-of-state for college so the pair were trying to spend as much time together as they could.

"Hey Dawnie," said Willow as they reached the pair.

"Hey Willow," smiled Dawn.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" asked Buffy.

"Janice and I were hoping we could talk you two into going to a party tomorrow night at the beach with us."

"What's the catch," Buffy asked cautiously.

"There is no catch. We just thought it might be fun for us all to go out. We aren't going to have many more opportunities to do that with Janice abandoning me at the end of summer."

"No guilt right Dawn?" laughed Janice.

"None, just bitterness and maybe jealousy," replied Dawn.

"Can we get back to you tomorrow? Willow has to call a potential job place back and once she does that we'll know if she has an interview or not. That way we know how much partying we can do."

"Sure," Dawn and Janice said in unison.

"What company?" asked Janice.

"It is that new one that just opened its headquarters here in Sunnydale, TDM Enterprise. And they were hunting her down, she never applied with them," said Buffy.

"Way to go Willow," exclaimed Dawn. "Call me tomorrow and let me know how the call goes and about the party then. We're headed to that movie Travis said we just had to see."

"Well, be careful there are a lot of freaks out near there," said Willow.

"We will be," said Dawn as her and Janice headed off.

Willow and Buffy made their way up to their box-infested room. The pair had been packing since they had to move out before graduation. Willow and Buffy decided that they were going to continue to live together once they got out of school since neither of them had a significant other and they had grown used to the others odd quirks and habits.

Willow and sat down at the desk and opened her laptop to make sure that her résumé was in order. Buffy decided that the best way she could help the redhead would be to do some more packing and try not to interrupt Willow.

* * *

Morning came quick for the residents of Stevenson Hall room 214. Buffy, who was always an early riser and had gotten up and already had her morning run, showered, dressed, and then went and got mocha's for both her and Willow.

Willow smelled the mocha, slowly sat up, and looked over at the perky blonde grinning widely at her.

"Buffy, do you really need to be so cheery in the morning?" she asked.

"Come on Willow, it is a great day out," laughed Buffy at her friends aversion to early mornings. "You know that any job you get is going to start in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Willow said downing the mocha.

"Well, I'm sure as long as they have coffee or mocha's you will be fine."

"I hope so!"

"So, what time are you going to call about that job?"

"Buffy, I've been up for maybe six minutes, give me some time to let the coffee kick in," said Willow glancing at the clock. "Hell, it isn't even 8 yet."

"Fine, why is it that I seem more excited about this job prospect than you do?"

"It isn't that I'm not excited, I'm nervous. A nervous Willow is a spazzy Willow and I don't want to have that happen when I'm on the phone with them."

"OK that I understand. Do you want me in the room or to leave the room when you call?"

"You can stay, it might be easier for me if you're here to keep me calm," Willow smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever is best for you?"

"Thanks Buffy! I knew there was a reason you were still my best friend," Willow said as she tossed a pillow at the blonde.

"HEY!"

* * *

Finally, at 8:30 Willow knew she had to call, knew that calling early is one of the best ways to make a good impression.

"TDM Enterprise, how may I direct your call," came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'm returning a call from Donald Maclay," said Willow.

"May I tell him who is calling?"

"Willow Rosenberg," said the redhead as she felt Buffy's hand on her shoulder for support.

"One moment please Ms. Rosenberg."

After about a minute Willow heard the clicking of the call being transferred and then it started to ring.

"Hello Ms. Rosenberg, thank you so much for calling me back," said the confident and deep voice from the other end of the phone.

"H-Hello Mr. Maclay," Willow stammered out.

"Please call me Donnie, Mr. Maclay is my father and I know that is a cliché joke, but it is true as well," said Donnie hoping to diffuse some of the girl on the other end of the phones nerves.

"Thank you, Donnie."

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you yesterday."

"Yes, it definitely intrigued me."

"Well, when we open a division or office we look to the local community for talent and in doing our research in the Sunnydale area your name came up. We, ok, I am hoping that I can convince you to come in and meet with me to discuss you joining TDM Enterprise in our IT-Security and Web Design department."

"I see, well, I don't see what it would hurt for us to talk," said Willow as a smirk started to play across her face.

"Fantastic. I am willing to work around your schedule, as I know you have finals and graduation to contend with, I remember how hectic that was for me."

"I actually only have one final left and that isn't for another couple of days. I am free to meet any time that works for you."

"That is fantastic Ms. Rosenberg," said Donnie.

"Please call me Willow."

"Ok, Willow how would 1 pm today work for you? Is that too soon?"

"That works fine for me."

"Great, when you get here just tell the receptionist you are here to meet with me and she will show you up to my office. I look forward to speaking with you."

"Thank you, I will see you at 1 pm today."

"Oh, Willow, would it be possible for you to email me a copy of your résumé before you come in?"

"I'll send it now," said the redhead as she attached the résumé to an email. "What is your email address?"

"That may help, my email address is ."

"Great, thank you and I will see you at 1 pm."

* * *

Donnie hung up the phone, pressed the intercom, and advised his secretary to call and have his sister come to his office when she was free. He then sat back and contemplated his conversation with Willow and the information that he had heard about her. After receiving her résumé he printed a copy and read through all her accomplishments.

A knock at the door brought Donnie out of his thoughts.

"Hey big brother, you wanted to see me?" said Tara as she poked her head into his office.

"Yeah, I wanted to get your thoughts on someone who I'm interviewing this afternoon."

"Sure, what do we know about the person and where do you want them to go?" asked Tara as she took the printed copy of Willow's resume and read it.

"Well, she graduating from UC Sunnydale next week. She has had a 4.0 GPA since she was in Kindergarten."

"Seriously?" asked Tara wondering if her brother was joking with her.

"Yes, I am serious."

"I'm not sure if that is impressive or creepy."

"I had the same thought."

"Have you talked to her at all?"

"I got off the phone with her about fifteen minutes ago. She has a professional demeanor and I really think she will fit into the IT-Security and Web Design are perfectly."

"Well, from reading her resume I would agree with you."

"I was hoping that is what you would say. If it goes well I think I may offer her the job, if that is OK with you."

"Hey, you run the technology side of this company, I do the marketing."

"Yes, but I trust your gut on making decisions like this," he smiled warmly at his sister.

"Well, if she interviews as well as she looks on paper I say hire her without a second guess. Let me know how it goes, I have a meeting with dad and the board on our next campaign in a few minutes."

"How did you get that unlucky?"

"I have thoughts on it, but nothing that I can confirm," said Tara laughing

"Well, good luck. I'll let you know how it goes with Willow," said Donnie. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Nope, what did you have in mind?"

"I heard of this place called The Bronze, want to check it out with me?" asked Donnie.

"I'd love to big brother. I'll text you when I get done with work and we'll go from there."

"OK, have a great day Sis," Donnie said as he gave his younger sister a hug.

"You know hugging me isn't very professional," she joked.

"No, it isn't but then again I'm not the poster child for professionalism that is all you."

"I'll talk to you later," said Tara as she walked out of her brothers' office and headed to her meeting.

* * *

Willow hung up the phone and let out a giddy squeal.

"So, does that mean it went well?" asked Buffy.

"I have an interview at 1 pm today."

"OK, so was he nice?"

"Donnie was really nice; I actually think that this will be the first time that I'm not nervous, well not overly nervous going into an interview."

"Donnie huh?"

"Well, he said that I should call him that. Buffy, what should I wear?"

"Well, you have that one deep green business suit, or you can borrow my black one."

"Do you think the green one would be ok?" asked Willow.

"I think it will be perfect Will, plus it shows off your eyes too."

"Yes, because I'm going hoping to find someone to date Buffy. I don't care if it shows off my eyes or not, I just need to make sure that it will look professional."

"Yes, it looks professional and there is nothing wrong with keeping your eyes open for a date."

"I gave love and dating a shot, it wasn't for me," said the redhead thinking back to her relationship with Oz.

"Willow that was one experience, albeit a bad one, but how do you know that the right person isn't out there for you?"

"The right person for me is out there, yes, but I'm not looking for that part of my life right now. I'm graduating next week, I want to put some of that knowledge to work before I go and become all domesticated."

"I don't think that you ever have to worry about being domesticated Will. You burn water without trying," laughed the blonde.

"Keep it up missy, we both know who will be doing the cooking when we move into our apartment."

"Crap," mumbled Buffy as Willow laughed.

"OK, what do you say we go get a couple more mocha's and then come back, I'll print out my résumé and then you can laugh at me while I get ready for my interview?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Buffy and the two-headed out of the dorms to get more coffee.

* * *

"Hey Faith," Donnie said peeking his head into the corner office.

"What's up Donnie," asked the brunette.

"Well, I have someone coming in to interview today at 1pm and I have a feeling that I'm going to want to hire them on the spot. I was wondering if I could get the blessing of the head of HR to do so ahead of time."

"Is she hot?"

"What? No, well, I actually don't know and that isn't why I would be hiring her. I was simply going off her résumé."

"Hey, can't blame a girl for asking," laughed Faith.

"Except if that girl is the head of HR, and then you have to question some things," Donnie said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you know I never let anything other than what is best for the business guide my decisions. Now, hand over the résumé that I know you have in your hands so that I can see if I will give my blessing or not."

Donnie smiled and handed over a copy of the résumé that Willow had emailed him. He watched as Faith read it over and raised an eyebrow.

"Is she for real?"

"Yeah, I pursued her, and all the people I've talked to have said that if we don't grab her the company that does is going to demolish us."

"Where are you thinking of putting her?"

"Well, I'd like to put her in IT-Security and Web Design and maybe as an Analyst or Specialist."

"See if you can start her as a Security & Design Analyst and see if starting in the mid to a bit higher than mid-range for the salary. She is fresh out of college and I don't want to have her break the bank right out of the gates."

"OK, I can do that. Thanks for taking the time to take a look at this and for giving me the HR blessing."

"Hey, she looks like she'd be amazing for the company; I would be an idiot not to give my blessing," laughed Faith.

* * *

Willow arrived at the newly constructed glass building. She had watched them building it, but she hadn't seen it close up. She was in shock at how massive it felt when you were standing at the base of the building. She entered the doors and headed towards the reception desk.

"Hi, Willow Rosenberg, I have a 1 pm meeting with Donnie Maclay," she said.

"Yes, welcome Ms. Rosenberg. Let me show you up to Mr. Maclay's office," said the receptionist coming from behind the counter and heading over to a cluster of elevators.

"This place is huge," Willow said with a smile.

"Wait until you see the view from upstairs," said the receptionist as they boarded the elevator and went up to the 8th floor.

"Wow," said Willow under her breath.

"I agree," said the receptionist as she led Willow down the hall to a waiting room. "Please have a seat and Mr. Maclay with be right with you."

"OK, thank you," said Willow.

Willow sat down, took in the elegant decor of the room and of the building, she admired that the company cared about the impression they made.

She saw a man with honey blonde hair and a brunette woman walking her way.

"I'll catch up with you later," said the brunette as she smiled in Willow's direction.

"OK, thanks again Faith," said the man before turning to her. "Hi, I'm Donnie Maclay, you must be Willow Rosenberg."

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Willow as she stood and took the hand that he was offering her.

"Please, follow me into my office and we can talk," said Donnie.

The pair walked down two offices and entered into a room that would have easily fit two of Willows dorm rooms in it.

"Have a seat. May I get you something to drink?" asked Donnie.

"No, thank you," said Willow.

"Then I guess we should get this interview underway."

"Yes, sir," said Willow as she handed over a copy of her résumé printed on expensive looking paper.

"You have a very impressive résumé, I'm curious on what made you choose Computer Science," asked Donnie.

"It was something that honestly excited me and allowed me freedom and creativity. I'm not good with art, or music, but I can create just about anything with a computer."

"That is the most honest answer I've ever gotten on that question. Willow, I'm going to save us both a lot of time. TDM wants and needs your kind of talent to remain secure and competitive in the market today and going forward. I'm not going to tell you that we are the best place to work or that we don't ever make mistakes, that just isn't possible. We do strive to make the company the best we can. My dad created this company in our basement when my sister and I were little. He has nurtured it, nurtured us, and made this company what it is today. I hope someday when he turns this company over to my sister and I that we can make him proud. The one way I know to do that is to hire extraordinary people and you fit that bill. The woman you saw me walking with was the head of our HR department. I was meeting with her to get her blessing to offer you a Security & Design Analyst position with us today, here and now."

"Wow, I'm not sure what to say," said Willow.

"Well, if I might offer a suggestion, please say yes, you'll take the job."

Willow and Donnie laughed as he offered her the paperwork showing the salary, benefits, and job description. Willow read it and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Great, I know that we can take this company far as a team. Would two weeks be too soon for us to look for you to start?"

"I think that would be perfect. I will be able to go through graduation and then move into my new place."

"Well, I just need for you to sign and date the offer letter here and it will be official."

Willow took the pen that Donnie was offering her and signed the paperwork. Once that was complete Donnie shook her hand and welcomed her to the company.

"I forgot to ask, do you have any questions for me?"

"I just have one and I'm a bit embarrassed to ask it, but what does the TDM stand for in TDM Enterprise?" asked Willow.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, most people have no clue what it stands for," laughed Donnie.

Willow noticed he had a warm, genuine and comforting laugh.

"It stands for Tara Donnie Maclay. It is my sister and I. Dad was really creative at the time."

"I think it is a great idea and way for him to honor you both and the legacy he wants to leave you," said Willow realizing she was probably reading more into this than needed.

"I never thought about it like that, and I think you are correct, it is a very great honor," smiled Donnie. "Are there any other questions?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment," said Willow.

"Well, it looks like a gorgeous day out, so let me walk you out and you can enjoy the rest of your day. If you come up with any other questions, please call me or drop me an email. We'll be in touch before your start date and we'll get your first day details squared away," said Donnie handing Willow a copy of the offer letter and his business card.

"Thank you," said Willow.

* * *

"Hey Dawn," Buffy said as her sister answered the phone.

"Hey Buffy!"

"I told you I would give you a call and let you know about the party tonight. I figured I'd do it now instead of pacing while Willow is at her interview."

"So, are you guys coming tonight?"

"Yep, we just need to know where to meet you two and what time."

"How about we swing by your dorm at 6:30 and then we can grab a bite before heading down to the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Do you think that Willow is going to get the job she is interviewing for?"

"They would be stupid not to hire her," said Buffy.

"Well, I have to go; I'll see you and Willow tonight then."

"OK, we'll see you then."

Buffy and Dawn hung up and Buffy went back to pacing and waiting for her best friend and roommate to return from her interview.

* * *

Donnie escorted her to the entrance, they shook hands again, Willow left, and Donnie turned to see Faith standing there with a smirk on her face.

"What is that smirk about Faith?"

"Not a thing Donnie. Do we have a new hire?"

"Yes we do, and I have to say that I think she is going to go pretty far with this company."

"Well, that is good because we are going to need some good strong ones in the future," said Faith.

"I agree. Have you seen Tara recently?"

"I think she is still in that meeting with your dad and the board," Faith said with a grimace.

"That isn't good. She and I discussed going out tonight; I bet she will be too tired to go out with me tonight."

"Well, if she bails on you, give me a call and I'll go out with you."

"I just may take you up on that. Oh and here is the signed offer letter for you," Donnie said as he handed the signed paperwork to Faith.

* * *

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**BallisticWeasel: **Glad you are loving it so far – I will settle for someone loving the story whenever I can!

**KirbyPaint:** Thanks for the review – enjoy chapter 2!

**The Cursed And The Gifted: **I'll take 'Awesome!' for a review – pretty much always!

**SonyaG: **Every now and then you have to have bring out the good in people.

**Willara4ever: **Thank you for all your help with this!

* * *

**Title:** Meant To Be  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.

**Summary:** AU – Willow is graduating from college at UC Sunnydale and has accepted a job with a company that is new in town. One night, while out with friends Willow sees an attractive blonde who turns her life upside down. (No Vamps, No Hellmouth, No Magic...)

**Feedback:** Pretty please…it helps me improve  
**Authors Notes: **_Thank you to _**_Willara4ever_**_ for all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the idea._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Willow arrived back at the dorm room to find Buffy sitting on her bed bouncing up and down with a goofy grin on her face.

"Hey Buff, whatcha doing?" asked Willow playfully.

"Don't ask trivial questions. I want details! How'd it go? What is that place like inside?"

"Do I get to come into the room and get changed first?"

"No," said Buffy.

"Come on, you know how much I hate to wear monkey clothes," pouted Willow.

"Fine, but just so you know, Dawn and Janice will be here at 6:30 and we're going to go get a bite to eat and then head to the party."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Willow.

Willow changed out of her suit, into a pair of fitted black jeans and a green baby doll t-shirt, she grabbed a black sweater to take with for when the temperature goes down.

"OK, now that you are changed will you please tell me what happened?" asked Buffy.

"Buffy, that building is amazing! I mean from the outside it looks incredible, but once you get inside it is even more impressive."

"Wow, but enough about the building, what happened in the interview?"

"Well, I went in and they took me up to the 8th floor, the view of the city was incredible. Donnie and I went into his office, which is about twice the size of our room. He explained to me that they look for local talent when they open a new office and that when they were doing their research my name came up and I was highly recommended."

"That is so cool, Will," interrupted Buffy.

"Yeah, then he told me that he thought I would be a great fit for their company and offered me an Security & Design Analyst position in their IT-Security and Web Design department."

"Wait, they offered you the job outright?"

"Yep, and it was a pretty great offer. Especially since I am just graduating," smiled Willow.

"So, did you take it?"

"Oh yes, I took it and I start in two weeks."

"We are so celebrating tonight," said Buffy. "I am so proud of you Willow."

"Thanks Buffy. I'm really excited, I have a job for after I graduate," beamed Willow.

"So, where do you want to eat tonight? I think as a congratulatory dinner you should get to choose."

"What about we go to Angels, we haven't been there in a while and the food is good."

"And we don't have to dress up," added Buffy.

"It seems like we have a plan; now we're just waiting for Dawn and Janice to arrive."

Willow and Buffy did some packing before they put the final touches on their hair and makeup and waited for Dawn and Janice to arrive.

* * *

"Hey Donnie," said Tara looking a bit worn out from her meeting as she poked her head into her brothers office.

"How did the meeting go Sis," asked Donnie motioning for her to take a seat across the desk from him.

"Well, we have a plan of action, now I just need to figure out how to make it work."

"Well I have no doubt that you will figure it out. You are the brainy type," Donnie said with a smile.

"Thanks. How did your interview go?"

"I hired her on the spot and she starts in two weeks."

"Wow, and you got Faith to sign off on it?" asked Tara.

"You read the résumé, would you have passed that kind of talent up?" he asked.

"No, I definitely wouldn't pass that up. So, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go out and get a bite to eat and then head to 'The Bronze' and see what it has to offer. Are you still feeling up for this?"

"Yeah, I need to blow off some steam after that meeting anyway. Should we invite Faith? Since we are all new to the town, it might be nice to learn it together," suggested Tara.

"Sure, let me give her a call and see if she is up for it," said Donnie reaching for his phone and calling Faith.

Tara listened to her brothers' side of the conversation and picked up that Faith was happy to join them and that they were going to go to some nearby restaurant and then hit the club.

"Well, why do you go home and get changed and I'll pick you up and then we'll go get Faith," offered Donnie.

"Sounds great to me, I'll see you in an hour or so?"

"I'll be there."

With that, Tara left Donnie's office and went home to get ready for the night out.

* * *

Dawn and Janice arrived at Stevenson Hall a few minutes before 6:30.

"Hey Dawnie, hi Janice," Willow said greeting them at the door.

"Hiya Wills," said Dawn as she bounced into the room.

"So, dinner ideas," asked Janice.

"Willow decided that we are going to Angels."

"Oh yeah, why does Willow get to decide," asked Dawn.

"Because tonight we are celebrating," Willow beamed.

"The interview went well?" asked Janice.

"Of course it did, it went so well that they offered her a job on the spot," smiled Buffy.

"That is fantastic Willow," said Dawn wrapping her arms around the older girl.

"Congratulations Willow," said Janice.

"This definitely calls for Angels for dinner," said Dawn.

"Well, let's get out of here and get some food."

Willow grabbed the sweater she pulled out earlier when she had changed after her interview and the four headed out for dinner and partying.

* * *

Donnie pulled up to The Chosen Gardens apartment complex where Tara lived. It was a modest complex, but perfectly fine for what Tara needed. It had a pool available for the residents, a state of the art work out facility complete with hot tub and sauna, and a great clubhouse. Donnie knew that none of those things mattered to his sister; it was the view of the nature preserve and meadow that convinced her to move there.

Donnie made his way to apartment 484 and knocked on the door.

"Hi Donnie, come in I'm almost ready," Tara said showing her brother into the apartment. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a blue cotton button down shirt, and she had her hair down.

"You look great Tara. You are going to have your pick of dates," said Donnie.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested in dating yet. You don't look too shabby yourself," Tara said.

"Thanks," Donnie said checking his refection out in the patio door. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt with a blue button down shirt over it.

"I'm set, let's go get Faith and get this night started," Tara said with a smile.

"Tara, I don't want to spoil the night, but you and Erin broke up over a year ago, you need to move past it," her brother said with a great deal of concern.

"I know perfectly well how long ago it was Donnie, we just moved here. I'd like to get to know some people and the area before I consider dating again," Tara said trying to reassure her brother.

"Just promise me that you aren't closing yourself off to the possibility of love."

"I promise," Tara said as she pulled her brother into a hug.

"Ok, now, let's go get Faith and have some fun," Donnie said as they locked up Tara's apartment and headed down to his car.

* * *

As they walked up to the restaurant, Buffy saw her ex-boyfriend at the door.

"Hi Buffy," he said.

"Hi Angel, is it packed tonight or can we get a table," she asked.

"You know that you guys are always welcome and I will always find a table. Tonight it isn't too busy though," said Angel as he escorted the group into the restaurant and over to a table near the window.

"Thanks Angel," said Willow.

"Anytime Willow," he said with a smile.

"We're celebrating Angel," said Dawn.

"What are you celebrating?"

"Willow got a job at TDM Enterprise today," Dawn said with a grin.

"Congratulations Willow! How about I have the chef make your favorite," offered Angel.

"If it isn't too much trouble since it isn't on the regular menu," said Willow sheepishly.

"Of course it isn't. What can I get the rest of you?"

After placing their order, the four talked and laughed. After their food came they ate and then headed off to the beach for their party.

* * *

Donnie and Tara picked up Faith and drove around looking for a place that looked good to eat.

"What about that place just ahead?" suggested Faith.

"OK, I heard a couple of people earlier this week saying how great the food was," said Tara.

"Can't hurt to try it," said Donnie parking the car and opening the door for the other two to get out.

"Hi and welcome to Angels, just three of you tonight?" asked Angel.

"Yes, please," said Donnie as Angel led them to the table that had recently been vacated by Buffy and her group.

"Someone will be with you shortly; can I get you a drink in the meantime?"

"I'll have an iced tea," said Tara.

"I'll have the same," said both Donnie and Faith.

"Great three iced teas coming up. Oh and I'm Angel, this is my place, if you need anything, please let me know."

"Thanks," said Donnie. "We're new in town so we're just trying to learn our way. We were thinking about checking out The Bronze tonight, is it a good place?"

"It is a great club. My son Connor is the manager there," said Angel. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Sunnydale?"

"I'm the head of HR at TDM Enterprise," started Faith.

"Ah, well then let me welcome you and say that your company just hired one of the best people I know today."

"Interesting, and who might that be?" asked Donnie.

"Willow Rosenberg," Angel said.

"I interviewed her this afternoon actually. Hi, I am Donnie Maclay and this is my sister Tara. Our dad is the owner of the company."

"Wow, it is a pleasure to meet you all," said Angel.

"How do you know Willow, if you don't mind me asking," said Faith.

"I used to date a friend of hers. You actually just missed her; she was in here having a celebratory dinner. I'll let you enjoy your dinner. It was great to meet you and I look forward to seeing you in here more often," Angel said with a smile as he left them to their dinner.

"Seems like your new hire doesn't just impress on paper," said Faith.

"Well, I guess we have some confirmation that she is worth what we offered her," Donnie said laughing.

They ate their dinner and then headed off to check out The Bronze.

* * *

"I can't believe how lame that party was," said Dawn as they walked away from the beach.

"Now what do you want to do," asked Willow.

"We could check out The Bronze," offered Janice.

"Can't be any worse than that party we were just at," said Buffy.

"Cool, The Bronze it is," said Dawn steering them down the road towards the club.

* * *

"Wow, this place is pretty nice," said Tara as she looked around the bar.

"Yeah, they have a stage for bands, a dance floor, some pool tables and dart boards over there, and check out that upper area," said Faith.

"First round is on me," said Donnie.

"Why don't we go find a table upstairs," suggested Tara.

"Ok, why don't you two go get a table and I'll be right up with the drinks."

"Works for me Donnie," said Faith taking Tara's hand and pulling her through the crowd and upstairs.

"How about that table over there," Tara said pointing to one that overlooked the lower level.

"Perfect," said Faith as they sat down.

"I like this place," Tara said looking around.

"Yeah, so T, before Donnie gets up here," started Faith.

"What's up?"

"A new town; a new start?"

"You sound like Donnie," Tara said.

"We love and worry about you. Tara, you have been my best friends for ten years now. I know that Erin hurt you, but it is time to move on. You deserve happiness," said Faith.

"You really sound like Donnie. I know how long it has been, but we just got here and I want a chance to get to know the area, the town, and some people before I go opening myself up to anything like that again."

"But you will do it?"

"Yes, I will not turn into a cat hoarding spinster that calls you when fluffy has hairballs," laughed Tara.

"Wow T, way to spoil the serious heartfelt moment."

"Hey, we are here to have fun, not have the heartfelt deep discussions."

"I come barring drinks," Donnie said setting the drinks on the table and joining the two women.

* * *

"Hey look, our couch is open," said Dawn as everyone made their way over to the couch and took a seat.

The server made their way over, took the groups order, and brought their round of drinks.

"Ok, so we are celebrating tonight, that means tonight we dance," said Buffy as she pulled her sister out on to the dance floor.

"What do you say Willow, should we join them?" asked Janice.

"Well, do we have to dance close to them? I mean look at Buffy, she looks like she is trying to stake someone," laughed Willow.

"No, we don't have to dance near them or acknowledge we know them while we are on the dance floor."

"Ok, if that is the case then, let's go!"

Willow and Janice made their way to the dance floor and away from Dawn and Buffy. Connor was out on the dance floor moving between Willow and Janice and Dawn and Buffy. He was glad that Buffy didn't treat him differently after she broke up with his dad.

* * *

From upstairs the trio watched the crowd dancing enjoying themselves.

"The guy with the light brown hair, that is Connor Angel's son," said Donnie.

"How do you know that?" asked Tara.

"I met him when I was getting the drinks."

"I still don't think Angel looked old enough to have a grown kid," said Faith.

"Everyone looks to be having fun on the dance floor," said Tara.

"Ok, someone has to dance with me," said Faith.

"I'm game," Donnie said as he jumped up.

"Tara?"

"I'm going to sit this one out, but I will dance yet tonight," said Tara fending off the glares from the others.

"Donnie, you heard her."

"I did, so you will dance Sis," said Donnie dragging Faith down to the dance floor.

Tara watched as her brother and her best friend hit the dance floor. As she was watching a flash of red caught her eye and she turned and saw Connor dancing with the most attractive redhead she had ever seen. Tara was transfixed.

_"Oh now that is a truly beautiful sight. If that is what Sunnydale has to offer, I am going to love it here,"_ she thought as she continued to watch.

* * *

Willow was dancing with Connor when she felt as though someone was watching her. She looked around and as she scanned the balcony area, she saw a beautiful blonde looking down at the crowd.

_"Wow, that is a magnificent and beautiful sight,"_ thought Willow._  
_  
"Hey Willow, did you find a hottie?" asked Connor.

"What?"

"Did you find a hottie? You know, someone to date instead of this nun thing you have had going since you and Oz broke up."

"I'm not doing a nun thing Connor, I was just choosing to focus on other things," she said giving him a stern look.

"Fine, but did you at least find some eye candy?" he asked.

"I thought I did," said Willow looking back upstairs and not seeing the gorgeous blonde that had caught her eye just a few moments earlier. _"Please don't have been a mirage, please be real,"_ she thought to herself.

"Well, as long as you are looking, that is what counts," said Connor as he danced back over to Buffy and Dawn.

Willow shook her head and decided she was tired and needed a break from dancing. She made her way over to the sofa they have been sitting at earlier and watched her friends dancing. She thought she caught a glimpse of someone she had seen at TDM, but she wasn't certain. She kept watching and realized that the blonde she had spotted earlier was now on the dance floor. She watched her dance, mesmerized by the way her body moved, the way her face lit up when she smiled.

"Hey Will," said Buffy. "Whatcha smiling about?"

"Nothing, just happy about the job and being out with you guys tonight," said Willow.

"No, we've been best friends for long enough I know that look; you saw something or someone you like."

"Can we just let it go Buffy?"

"No, we can't. It has been over three years since you and Oz broke up and you gave up dating. If you see someone you like, let's go get him," said Buffy.

"I'm not ready yet Buffy. Please, just let me ease into this. Yes, it has been a long time and I need time to get used to the idea that I am finding someone VERY attractive."

"OK, I get it Will. Can I at least know which guy you find cute?"

"How about I take a picture of those out there dancing and when I'm ready I'll point them out," offered Willow.

"Hey, I'll take what I can get," said Buffy and she leaned over and gave Willow a hug.

Willow pulled out her phone and took a picture of everyone on the dance floor making sure to get a great shot of Tara.

* * *

"Tara it has been a long time since I've seen you out on the dance floor. Damn girl you can still move," laughed Faith as they danced.

"Thanks, I felt um inspired," said Tara.

"Oh no, where is she? Which one of these girls is it?"

"What makes you think that is why I'm down here dancing?" asked Tara as she looked around the dance floor hoping to see the redhead that had taken her breath away earlier. She had it all planned out, as cheesy as it was she was going to dance around and bump into her and then somehow start a conversation with her after she apologized for being so clumsy.

"Seriously, you keep looking at every person on the dance floor like you are hoping to see someone special," said Faith.

_"If she knew she'd do any and everything to embarrass me, though she would claim it was to help,"_ thought Tara._  
_  
"T?"

"Sorry, I'm just down here dancing, nothing more to it," said Tara as a glint of red caught her eye again.

Tara turned to see the redhead talking to one of the girls she had seen Connor talking to. She started to smile, but seeing the blonde girl hug the redhead dampened her mood a bit. _"She's probably dating the blonde; there is no way someone who is that hot is single."_  
_  
_As she continued to watch the redhead she saw her pull out a camera and take a couple of pictures of the dance floor. Tara wasn't sure what to make of it, but she was going to enjoy the view if she couldn't have the girl.

* * *

Willow and Tara spent the rest of the night stealing glances at one another and hoping that the other didn't notice them staring.

"Tara, what do you say we get going? It's getting late and I have an early morning meeting," said Donnie.

"Yeah, I have to figure out this new marketing campaign," agreed Tara.

"Yeah, I just have to sit behind my desk and say you're hired or you're fired," Faith said as she put an arm around the Maclay's.

"Maybe we need to talk to Dad and see if maybe we could get that chimp we saw at that preserve in South America instead of paying her all that money," joked Tara.

"I bet the chimp will work a lot cheaper," said Donnie.

"HEY!" laughed Faith.

"You know we love you," Donnie said squeezing Faith around the waist.

"Let's get going," said Tara starting to move towards the exit when she saw the redhead at the door.

* * *

"I'm beat," said Buffy.

"So am I; someone decided to wake me up before the ass crack of dawn this morning," teased Willow.

"Hey, be nice or I will wake you up in the morning before I leave for my run and I won't have mocha nor will I bring it back with me, well at least I won't bring you back any," Buffy said as she stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

"Meany," Willow said sticking her tongue out at Buffy.

"Hey Dawn, are you and Janice ok to get home on your own or do you need us to walk you home?" asked Buffy.

"We'll be fine," said Dawn.

"OK, call us when you guys get home so we know you make it safe," said Willow.

"We promise," said Janice.

Willow and Buffy headed for the exit when Connor stopped them quickly and Willow glanced behind him and saw the blonde looking right at her.

"Have you seen dad recently?" asked Connor.

"We had dinner there tonight," said Buffy not noticing that the redhead wasn't paying any attention to them.

"How'd he seem?"

"He seemed like the usual brooding self. Why?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know, he has just seemed a bit off," said Connor.

"Well, I can go talk with him if you want."

"You'd do that Buffy?"

"Sure, if it will make you feel better," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Connor said as he hugged her close.

"Ready Will," Buffy said pulling the redhead out of the fantasy land she had entered while watching Tara across the bar.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready," said Willow hugging Connor and then heading out of the club.

* * *

After arriving back at the dorm, Willow got ready for bed and pulled out her phone and brought up the picture she took of the hot blonde on the dance floor.

_"What is it about her that just makes me insides leap for joy? She's a she and I date, er dated he's…but my god she sets my heart on fire,"_ thought Willow.

* * *

"Donnie dropped Tara off and she went in to and got ready for bed, prepared to lay there dreaming of the redhead she had seen".

_"Goddess she was the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever seen. I feel like I'm going to explode, she ignited something in me. I wonder if she's has a girlfriend, or if I could stand a chance with her,"_ thought Tara.

* * *

Both girls fell asleep and dreamed of the other. They both woke the next day in a much better mood and place than they had been the day before. They didn't entirely know why, but they both knew that the person they had dreamt of had a lot to do with it.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Willara4ever:** Thank you for all your help with this chapter and story!

**SonyaG:** I agree, very dangerous to have the hots for the owners daughter...Thanks for reading!

**BallisticWeasel:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and that I was able to distract you for a little bit – but BACK TO WRITING! :)

**sterober:** I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the first two chapters, hopefully you'll enjoy chapter 3. Thanks for reading!

**JustJane18:** Hmmm...keep the secret, don't keep the secret...hmmm _flip the coin_ oh, you'll have to keep reading to find out. :D

* * *

**Title:** Meant To Be  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.

**Summary:** AU – Willow is graduating from college at UC Sunnydale and has accepted a job with a company that is new in town. One night, while out with friends Willow sees an attractive blonde who turns her life upside down. (No Vamps, No Hellmouth, No Magic...)

**Feedback: **Pretty please…it helps me improve**  
Authors Notes: **_Thank you to _**_Willara4ever f_**_or all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the idea._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The following week was a long one; Willow couldn't stop thinking about the blonde from The Bronze. She wondered who this mystery woman was, where was she from, and how did she get to see more of her. Willow had spent a lot of time that week at her special spot on campus, a little corner hidden by trees that overlooked Sunnydale.

"_Am I gay? Am I ok with being gay? I've never felt this before, felt something for a woman. Can I see a future with a woman? Well, I can definitely see a future with the blonde-haired woman who is for certain since I've dreamed of her all week. I'm graduating tomorrow, moving into my own place, well a place with Buffy, starting a new job. Life is changing so fast. Who is the blonde-haired woman from The Bronze? Willow, focus..."_ thought Willow as she sat under the canopy of trees.

Today when she returned to her dorm room she had to study for her last final, plus do more packing.

The day before graduation Donnie called Willow to finalize the details for her starting the following week.

"Hello," Willow said answering her phone and sitting down on the bed in her dorm.

"Hi Willow, it's Donnie Maclay," said the voice on the other side.

"Oh, yes, hello," Willow said slipping into business mode.

"I was just calling to finalize the last of the details for your first day next week."

"Great, I am looking forward to starting," said Willow

"I'm glad to hear that you are excited, we love that attitude here. On your first day, I'm going to have you start that morning at 7:30. The building will be locked, but I will meet you at the front doors and then I'll show you around the department and then one of the Supervisors will take over getting you a desk, getting your logins established, and just ensuring that you have all that you need. After that you will either get put into one of the orientation classes or you'll sit with someone to get to know our systems and procedures."

"Sounds like a busy start," said Willow as she smiled at the thought of working at TDM.

"Then there is the dress code, which is always a sticky one for people. The first day, I ask that you do standard business attire, after that, my department is allowed to wear business casual, which means you can wear jeans if you want as long as they aren't skin-tight and they can't have any holes in them. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Just one, are you always this hands on with your new hires?"

"Honestly, yes," said Donnie. "The IT department isn't huge and we rarely have turn-over, so I like to get to know the staff and work with them as often as I can. Plus, it keeps me grounded."

"OK, I was afraid I was just a special case," laughed Willow.

"Nope, you aren't a special case, I like to know the people in my department and make sure they know me and that they can come to me no matter what."

"I know I appreciate it and I'm sure everyone else does as well," said Willow.

"I'll let you get back to your day and I'll see you a week from Monday at 7:30."

"Thank you Donnie, I'll see you then."

Once Willow hung up she sat there contemplating graduation, the move, and then getting settled before she started her new job. Life was falling into place nicely for her.

* * *

Tara spent the following week working with her team on the new campaign, trying to define and design the parameters of the campaign, running them past her dad, and thinking about the redhead. Tara decided she needed a distraction so she went to see her brother.

"Hey Donnie," she said opening his door only to find he was on the phone. Tara started to close the door when she saw Donnie motioning for her to come in and sit down.

"We look forward to having you on our team, good-bye," said Donnie ending his call.

"Your prized new hire?"

"Yep, that is the one."

"You seem pretty excited about her joining your team," said Tara.

"Well, not only does she have the computer stuff down better than everyone on my staff, she has the analytical background as well. I think we'll get a lot of benefits from her."

"I can't wait to meet her," said Tara.

"Not that I'm objecting, but what brings you over to my office?"

"I needed a distraction. I have been working on the logistics of that new campaign non-stop and my mind is going all mushy."

"Is that a technical term Ms. Maclay?" asked her brother jokingly.

"Yes, yes it is," she laughed.

"What do you say we go out and take a walk around town, maybe check out the beach tonight? That should help you clear your head," suggested Donnie.

"I like that idea," said Tara.

"Good because I can't have my little sister's brain all mushy."

"Yeah, because then you'd have to go to more meetings with Dad and the board," laughed Tara.

"Exactly," Donnie said.

"How about I swing by your place and we go from there," said Tara.

"Great. Why don't you meet me around 6?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then," Tara said as she stood up and headed out the door.

* * *

"Willow, buddy, pal, best friend of mine," started Buffy.

"What do you want, Buffy?"

"Well, I was wondering what you had planned for tonight."

"I don't really have any plans other than to do the last of my packing. What's up?"

"Well, I promised Connor that I would go and talk to Angel the other night when we were at The Bronze, but I haven't gone yet. So, do you want to have dinner at Angels with me and then I or we can talk to Angel to find out why he is all extra brooding?"

"Wow that sounds like such a tempting offer" laughed the redhead.

"Come on Wills! Do it for me," begged Buffy.

"Fine, but you owe me!"

"You are the best Willow," Buffy said as she hugged her best friend.

* * *

Tara walked up to Donnie's two-story house, and rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer. While she waited her thoughts as they frequently had over the past week drifted back to the redhead from The Bronze.

"Tara, hello, Tara," said Donnie waving a hand in front of his sister's face.

"Huh? Sorry," Tara said blushing.

"What or who are you thinking about?" asked Donnie as he led his sister into his living room.

"You've been talking to Faith haven't you," Tara said still blushing.

"We may have had a word or two. We love you and we just want to see you happy."

"I appreciate that, but there is nothing to tell."

"OK, but when you are ready to either talk or move forward, you just let me know and I'm there for you," Donnie said.

"Thank you," Tara said as she hugged her brother.

"Shall we get out of here?"

"Yes, let's get out and enjoy the gorgeous night."

Donnie and Tara headed out of his house and walked towards the beach.

* * *

Buffy and Willow walked along the beach headed towards the pier.

"So, the other night at the club, you saw someone, when do I get to see the picture and see who it was?"

"Not yet Buffy, I've still got a few things to work though," said Willow hoping that Buffy would just let it go.

"Alright, but don't wait too long to go after him."

"You have to see someone in order to go after them and I haven't since that night," Willow said with a sigh.

"Well, when you are ready, I'm here and I'll help you."

"Thanks Buffy," Willow said hugging her best friend.

As they were walking along the beach, the sun was starting to set and Willow looked towards the shoreline and spotted the blonde from the other night. She felt her heart start to race just at the sight of the amazing woman not too far away.

Tara and Donnie were walking along the shoreline admiring the amazing reds and oranges of the sunset when Tara glanced back and saw the redhead. She tried to hide it, but a sideways smile crept across her face.

Green eyes met blue eyes, they were locked on to the other, both feeling an intense connection, but neither being able to understand where it was coming from, they felt drawn to the other.

"Hey Will," Buffy said pulling her friend's attention back.

"Huh?" said Willow trying to keep her eye on the woman across the beach.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing Buffy," said Willow trying to keep her from seeing the woman and realizing it might not be a good thing for the other woman to see Buffy, she may get the wrong impression.

* * *

"Tara, the sunset is the other way," said Donnie noticing his sister was missing the sunset.

"What?"

"The sunset is the other direction."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

* * *

Buffy and Willow continued on their walk and after reaching the pier they made their way to Angels and Buffy had her talk with him while Willow sat and daydreamed about the blonde and the way she made her feel.

"_Who is that woman? How is it she makes me feel so many things? I don't even know her. When did I start being attracted to women? Is it just THIS woman? I have to find out who she is; does she feel what I feel? Should I tell Buffy about this? Will she freak? Will she treat me differently,"_ thought Willow.

Buffy came back from talking with Angel and sat down at the table. She was about to start talking to Willow when she noticed the redhead deeply lost in thought. Buffy was starting to get concerned about how often the redhead was getting lost inside her mind.

"Hey Willow," said Angel bringing her back to the present.

"Hi Angel," said Willow.

"I got to meet Donnie Maclay the other day," said Angel.

"You did?"

"Yeah, he came in with his sister and someone named Faith right after you guys left."

"Faith is the woman from HR that he was talking to when I arrived for my interview. I didn't meet his sister, but if she is anything like him she has to be pretty nice."

"She seemed to be," Angel said with a smirk before he caught a glare from Buffy.

"Well, we should get going Buffy; I actually have something that I need to talk to you about when we get back to the dorm."

"Ok, let's boogie," said Buffy.

"Angel, dinner was amazing as always," said Willow as she paid for her and Buffy's dinner.

"Thanks Will, I'll let the chef know you loved it."

Buffy and Willow walked back to their dorm in silence. Willow thinking about what and how to tell Buffy what was going on with her and her connection to this mystery blonde woman. Buffy wondering what the redhead wanted to talk to her about, she wondered if it had anything to do with her being distant or getting lost in thought so much lately.

* * *

"Um, Tara, can we talk for a few minutes?" asked Donnie once they had finished walking around the beach and part of the town and were back at his house.

"Sure," said Tara a bit concerned on what her brother wanted to discuss with her.

"What was going on with you at the beach tonight?"

"Nothing, really Donnie," Tara said hoping that he would let this going, but knowing her brother as well as she did, she knew it was not going to happen.

"Tara, come on, you are starting to worry me."

Tara sighed and realized she might as well just tell him.

"The other night at The Bronze, I saw someone who I am very attracted to, but since we are new here I didn't make a move to get to know her name or anything about her. Well, tonight at the beach I saw her again; we locked eyes and I felt like I was in heaven."

"Whoa, my little sister has an interest in someone? That is fantastic, but why didn't you say anything or point her out to me?"

"Donnie, we are just getting settled here, I want to feel more comfortable here and with who I am here before I let myself be interested and go after this woman," said Tara.

"So, you want to date her?"

"I don't know, I think so, but I have no idea if she is interested in women and if I am her type."

"Well, if you aren't she's an idiot," said her brother.

"Thanks Donnie," Tara said.

"When you are ready, let me know and I will help you however I can and be there to support you."

"I know you will, that is what makes you the best brother ever," Tara smiled and hugged Donnie.

"I love you sis!"

"Love you too!"

"You better get going before it gets too late and I make you spend the night."

"OK, I will see you tomorrow," said Tara as she headed home.

* * *

"Ok, what's up Wills?" asked Buffy as they got settled into their dorm room.

"I'm not sure where to start, but promise to hear me out while I stumble through this?"

"Willow, you are my best friend and there is nothing you can say that I won't be with you on. You are worrying me though."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. The thing is, I'm not sure that I fully understand what is going on here either. When we were at The Bronze I did see someone who took my breath away, I was mesmerized, captivated, my heart started to race, I never felt anything like this before."

"Wow, that must have been some hot guy," interrupted Buffy

"See, that is the issue, and I don't understand it, but Buffy, it was a woman who had me mesmerized."

"A woman? Will? Did I hear that right? I'm confused."

"Yeah, I don't know why or how or what is going on with me, but Buffy I felt like I could explode just watching her laugh and smile that night while she was on the dance floor. I mean it was WOW!"

"Wow, so, Willow, have you been attracted to women in the past? Is this something you've known about?"

"Nope, the only one I've ever been attracted to was this woman. I don't know how or why, she just, I..."

"So, you've been daydreaming about her ever since? That is why you keep disappearing into la la land?"

"Pretty much, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't understand, I still don't understand. I felt so alive just by looking at her though. Are we still friends? Do you hate me?"

"It's ok Willow, I love you and you are still my best friend, nothing is going to change that! Now you have a picture of her, let me see who has stolen my best friends heart," said Buffy.

"She's gorgeous Buffy," Willow said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the picture of the dance floor at The Bronze. She handed the phone over to Buffy and pointed to the blonde-haired woman in the middle of the screen.

"Gee Will, when said she was attractive, I didn't think that she was, well that hot," laughed Buffy.

"Hey, no ogling, she is mine," giggled Willow.

"So, did you talk to her? Have you talked to her? Do you know who she is?"

"No, no, and no, but tonight when we were at the beach, she was there, we locked eyes. I know she saw me and she knows I saw her," said Willow.

"WHAT?" squealed Buffy. "She was there and you didn't go talk to her or hell, you should have gotten my attention?"

"I'm still not sure what all is going on Buffy, but I look at her and it just feels like we're supposed to be together, I can't explain it. And how could I have gotten your attention, we hadn't had this little talk and you would have really been confused. Goof!"

"Well, then we need to be going out woman hunting," said Buffy.

"Maybe after we graduate, get moved, and I start my new job we can do that. For now, I just needed you to know, to support me and help me understand what is going on. You're my best friend and if I didn't have you on my side I don't know what I'd do."

"Anything you need Willow," Buffy grabbed her best friend into a tight hug.

"Thank you," said Willow.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I was so afraid on the way home that I was going to tell you what was going on and you were going to either stop being my friend or tell me to get the hell out of your life, or that it was going to change things, change us."

"Never going to happen; you are my best friend now and you will always be my best friend. I love you Will, we're in this together for the long run. Although, if you keep something like this from me again; I'm will have to beat the snot out of you."

"Yes ma'am," giggled Willow.

"Ok, now let's get some sleep, we graduate in the morning and then we have a party to go to, and in a few days we have to move into our new place," said Buffy.

"I can't wait," said Willow.

* * *

The graduation and move were uneventful, Buffy and Willow were getting things unpacked when Willow's cell phone rang.

"This is Willow," she answered.

"Hi Willow, this is Faith Lehane from TDM Enterprise," said the voice on the other end.

"Yes, you are with HR correct?"

"Yes I am, is this a good time to talk for a moment," asked Faith.

"Of course," said Willow as she went into her room and closed the door for some privacy.

"I know that you are supposed to start on Monday, but I have to be out-of-town for a business meeting and I was hoping if it wasn't too inconvenient that you could stop in today and fill out the various forms that every new hire needs to fill out and we can get your badge made."

"Of course I can stop in; I was just unpacking after my move."

"Oh yes, I remember Donnie said that you were moving. You don't have to dress up, just come in jeans and a nice shirt, the picture is just from the waist up."

"Ok, what time works best for you? My schedule is pretty open," asked Willow.

"Let's see, it is about noon now, how about 1?"

"I will be there at 1."

"Great, I'll meet you in the lobby, I remember you have the bright red hair," laughed Faith.

"Yep, that is me."

They hung up and Willow frantically grabbed clothes and went to shower and get ready.

A few minutes before 1 as Willow was walking up to the TDM Enterprise building she caught a glimpse of the blonde again. She was walking away from the building and Willow didn't think she had seen her. It took all she had not to chase after the woman, to call out to her.

"_Damn why do I have to go inside NOW,"_ she thought.

Once inside Willow saw Faith standing near the receptionist and walked over to her.

"Willow, thanks for coming in," said Faith extending her hand.

"Of course, it got me out of unpacking the kitchen," Willow laughed and shook Faith's hand.

"Well, I'm glad we could help with that," Faith said as she led Willow to the elevator and up to the 8th floor again. Once they stepped out of the elevator, Willow followed Faith down another corridor away from Donnie's office where she had been on her previous visit. Faith showed Willow into her office and had her take a seat opposite her at the desk.

"This building is so gorgeous," said Willow.

"Yeah, Mr. Maclay went all out on this one. He really liked the area and I think he plans to be here for a while."

"I've lived here my whole life so I'll confirm it is a pretty nice place to be."

"It seems like it. I was out with Donnie and his sister the night you interviewed and we ate at this really great place," started Faith.

"Angel's," said Willow with a smile.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Angel mentioned that you three came in shortly after we left."

"He spoke very highly of you," Faith smiled as she pushed some paperwork over to Willow to fill out.

"He's a great guy and a good friend," Willow said taking the paperwork and filling it out.

"Again, I appreciate you coming in today to take care of this. Normally someone else can handle this, but because you are in IT-Security and Web Design I have to take care of it."

"I understand, I was just unpacking anyway," Willow said with a smile as she finished the paperwork and slid it back over to Faith.

"Great, now we just need to get your picture taken and badge made and you can be on your way."

"Ok," said Willow as she was led into an adjoining office and had her picture taken and within minutes she had her badge.

"Here you go Ms. Rosenberg. Donnie will have your access cards and everything on Monday when you start."

"Great, I will be here at 7:30 sharp on Monday," said Willow as her and Faith headed back down to the lobby and they shook hands and Willow was on her way.

* * *

"Buffy," called Willow upon arriving back at their apartment.

"Yeah Wills," said Buffy.

"I saw her again."

"The steamy dreamy blonde?"

"Yes," laughed Willow at the nickname her best friend had given the attractive blonde.

"Where'd you see her at? Tell me what happened," said Buffy plopping down in front of the redhead.

"It was just as I was arriving at TDM, I glanced around outside because it is just so beautiful there and she was walking away from the building."

"Whoa, what if she works there Willow," giggled Buffy.

"Oh, that wouldn't be good Buffy," said Willow horrified at the thought.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" asked Buffy.

"Because it is bad to date where you work; things get sticky and lines get blurred, it just wouldn't be good."

"Willow that is if you are dating your boss not if you are dating someone works in another department that you don't see constantly or that doesn't do your performance reviews."

"It is?"

"Yes, silly."

"Oh," Willow said as she blushed.

"Why did you have to go in today anyway?"

"Oh, Faith, the head of HR has to be out-of-town on Monday and because of the department I work in she has to do all of our paperwork and security stuff."

"Ah, that actually sounds impressive. My little Willow is part of a highly secure and secretive department," laughed Willow.

"Very funny, Buffy," Willow said as she started laughing as well.

They spent the rest of the week unpacking, getting the place organized and then getting everything together for Willow's first day. Nerves started to set in, and Buffy did all she could to help Willow get past them.

* * *

"Faith," said Tara as she answered the door.

"Hey T," said Faith.

"Come in."

They went into Tara's living room and sat down.

"What brings you by?" asked Tara.

"I have to go out-of-town for a few days and I wanted to see how you were doing. I also wanted to see if you wanted to talk yet," smiled Faith.

"There isn't much to talk about," said Tara.

"Tell me about her?"

"I don't know what to say, she was gorgeous, well is gorgeous, breathtakingly gorgeous. I've seen her a couple of times since that night at The Bronze too."

"You have?"

"Yeah, Donnie and I went for a walk down on the beach and I saw her and we definitely made eye contact, we stood there just with our eyes locked together. Then yesterday I saw her outside the office, though there are hundreds of people outside it daily."

"So, you haven't talked to her yet?"

"No, but I can't get her out of my head," said Tara.

"Wow, this sounds serious T. I don't think even Erin affected you like this."

"Trust me when I say she didn't. This is, oh hell, I don't even know how to describe it," Tara said running her hands through her hair.

"When I get back Tara we'll figure it out and if I have to go door to door to find her I will," said Faith putting a hand on her friends' hand.

"I believe you would Faith," laughed Tara.

"Hey, that is what best friends are for right?"

"And you are definitely my best friend."

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Willara4ever:** Thank you for all your help with this chapter and story!

* * *

**Title:** Meant To Be  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.

**Summary:** AU – Willow is graduating from college at UC Sunnydale and has accepted a job with a company that is new in town. One night, while out with friends Willow sees an attractive blonde who turns her life upside down. (No Vamps, No Hellmouth, No Magic...)

**Feedback: **Pretty please…it helps me improve**  
Authors Notes: **_Thank you to _**_Willara4ever _**_f__or all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the idea._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning arrived as did Willow's nerves. She had awoke at 5am and couldn't get back to sleep she was too worried about the day and what was going to take place. This was her first real job, her potential career. She got up, had breakfast, showered, and got dressed and was now sitting in her room contemplating what could go wrong.

"Hey Will, are you up yet," called Buffy from her room when she got no response she walked over and opened the redheads door. "What the hell was I thinking of course you are up and ready for work and it is only 6am."

"Sorry," Willow said sheepishly.

"Nerves? Butterflies?" asked Buffy.

"Yes and bats not butterflies," replied Willow.

"Will, you are going to do just fine today. Remember they sought you out, not the other way around. You've already impressed them."

"I know Buffy, but this is my first real 'adult' job and I want it to go well."

"Wills, you have always done everything; great when it comes to schoolwork and the tutoring you volunteered for. You don't have a problem with this stuff, walking and running - you have an issue with, but this, nope," smiled Buffy.

"Gee thanks Buffy! Now I'm going to walk into the building and fall flat on my face, way to set the bar nice and low," laughed Willow.

"Hey, it is what I do," replied Buffy.

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous Buffy," admitted Willow.

"You'll be fine, we just went through this."

"I know, but I thought about it again and the panic came back."

"Willow stop it. You are going to be just fine and you are going to have an awesome day. When you get home, I'll have dinner ready for you," said Buffy.

"Um, you aren't cooking are you?" asked Willow sheepishly.

"I wasn't planning on it, but now, since you are being a brat, maybe I will," Buffy said sticking her tongue out at the laughing redhead. "Do you want me to walk you to work?"

"Um, no, I think I can get there on my own, but thanks mom for the offer. The other kids pick on me when you do that," laughed Willow.

"They only pick on you because their jealous. I'm hotter than their mom," laughed Buffy.

"Ok, I feel better now," said Willow.

"Good, I was starting to run out of good material to make you relax."

Buffy made coffee for them and after Willow finished her cup she finished getting ready and then headed to her first day of work.

* * *

It was a gorgeous sunny day out, the birds were singing, Willow thought that it felt about perfect, except for the nerves. As Willow walked up to the building she saw Donnie talking to a blonde haired woman who was speaking very animated with her hands.

"Willow," called Donnie hoping that he could get out of the conversation.

"Good morning," said Willow as she joined the two.

"Who is this? I don't recall seeing you around before?" asked the woman.

"Anya, this is Willow, today is her first day and if you don't stop scaring her it may be her last and then YOU are going to have to come and work in my department."

"Oh, she's one of yours," said the woman.

"Yes, she is joining the IT-Security and Web Design team," Donnie said smiling at Willow noticing her nervousness.

"Well, hello, I'm Anya Jenkins, Senior Financial Specialist."

"Hello, Willow Rosenberg, Security & Design Analyst," Willow managed to get out and shook the woman's hand.

"Ok, now that we have that done, shall we get your day started?" asked Donnie.

"Yes, please," Willow said softly.

"Hey, what about me? We were talking here," said Anya.

"Anya, I have no say in any of that, go and talk to Tara, she is the one that can help you most. She has the most pull with my father."

"Fine, your sister is always easier to deal with anyway," said Anya as she walked away.

"So, still want to work here?" Donnie asked jokingly.

"That depends, is everyone going to be like her?"

"Nobody is like her. Come on," Donnie said opening the door for Willow and ushering her in.

They rode the elevator to the 4th floor and stepped out. There were a set of smoke colored glass doors in front of them with a security pad; the rest of the room resembled a steel vault.

Donnie used his access card to open the inside doors. Willow saw that the room was dark, but it was by design. They still had the windows to look out of, but the windows had a coating that lowered the intensity of the light they let in. As they walked through the area Willow felt several eyes on her, but she intently followed Donnie. He exchanged pleasantries with everyone as he passed. Willow was impressed with his hands-on approach.

"Hey Jesse," said Donnie opening the office door in front of them.

"Hey Donnie," said the person inside.

"I have Willow Rosenberg your new hire here with me. May I use your phone first though? I have to warn Tara that I just sent Anya here way," laughed Donnie.

"Sure, I remember what it was like the last time you sent Anya to her and didn't warn her," laughed Jesse.

"Willow, this is Jesse McNally he will be your manager. Jesse, this is Willow Rosenberg your new Analyst."

The two exchanged hellos and then listened in silence to Donnie conversation.

* * *

"Good Morning, Tara!"

"Morning Donnie, you do realize it is too early in the morning to have me on speaker phone," Tara said a smirk could be heard in her voice.

"Yes, I know it's early, but I'm not in my office right now."

"I see, so, what is so urgent big brother that you needed to call me so early."

"I just wanted to give you a heads up that I may have possibly sent Anya your way to discuss some investment ideas she has," said as he physically coward from the phone.

"You WHAT? Why would you do something like that to me? And on a Monday?"

"Because, she was scaring Willow my IT new hire that is starting today and I didn't want her to quit before she started."

"You big chicken shit," laughed Tara.

"I am not a chicken shit," replied Donnie hearing a snicker come from Jesse.

"You just didn't want to deal with her so you pawned her off on me. You owe me big-time for this. I'll deal with her, but you are going to pay dearly."

"I love you Sis! You are the best no matter what anyone says."

"I love you too. And I hope Willow and Jesse enjoyed hearing what a wimp their fearless leader is."

Donnie noticed the smile on both Willow and Jesse's face. "From the grins on their face they did. Thank you for embarrassing me so thoroughly."

"That is what little sisters are for," the smile on Tara's face coming through in her voice.

"I'll see you when you get in. Thank you, Sis."

"No problem, Donnie. Oh, good luck today Willow," said Tara.

"Thank you," Willow squeaked out.

* * *

"Not a word from either of you," laughed Donnie as he hung up the phone and turned to face the other two.

"I think you buying the department lunch should keep us quiet," Jesse said winking at Willow.

"I was going to anyway," Donnie said smugly.

"Fine, then how about buying us breakfast today and tomorrow," Jesse negotiated.

"Fine, I'll buy you breakfast as well," laughed Donnie.

"Our lips are sealed," said Jesse and Willow nodded.

* * *

Tara hung up the phone from her brothers' call and shook her head. She knew she shouldn't have given him a hard time while he had her on speaker phone, but she just couldn't help herself. She poured herself another cup of tea and sat down on the couch mentally preparing to deal with Anya and with the rest of her day.

Anya wasn't a bad person, she was just very passionate about money and her job. Tara recalled when they had interviewed Anya and the graphs and flowcharts she had brought in to prove her thoughts and theories. Donnie was unsure what to do, the finance manager was impressed and intimidated, and Tara, she was encouraged.

Tara finished her cup of tea, rinsed out the cup, then headed to her room to finish getting ready and head to work. This was the first time she had lived close enough to work to walk and she loved it. She loved the fresh air and today the sun beating down on her.

Upon arriving outside the building Tara stopped and talked to the fruit vendor as she did most mornings, then she took a moment to talk with a couple of colleagues that were leaving the building. Once inside she took the elevator to the 8th floor and went to her office. As she sat down her assistant brought in her messages and there were two from Anya stating that they needed to talk about some of her ideas. Tara groaned but told her assistant to set up a meeting, preferably in the late afternoon or if she could somehow arrange it for another day.

* * *

"Well Willow, welcome to your first day," said Jesse. "Since you have already been through the meeting of Anya you have passed the 'gets along with difficult people' test."

"Thanks, they didn't tell me I was going to have to take a test on my first day. Had I known that I would have studied," laughed Willow.

"Well since you passed the test on the first try, we won't have you do it again, for a while at least," said Jesse with a smirk. "Here are your ID cards, your security card and log-in information. I'll show you to your desk and then I am going to have you sit with one of our other Analysts for the day."

"Sounds great," said Willow.

Jesse walked Willow to her desk; it was a standard 8 foot by 8 foot cube, her desk had four monitors set up for her and she noticed that her desk also had a window and it overlooked the front entrance of the building.

"Xander won't be in for another fifteen minutes, so why don't you take that time to get logged into your computer, set up your email and desktop and then once he gets in I'll come and introduce you and get you set with him."

"Great," said Willow.

After logging into her computer and setting up all she could, Willow took a moment and looked out the window admiring the view. As she was scanning the area, she saw a blonde woman walking, the blonde, her blonde was walking towards the building. She watched as the woman stopped to talk to one of the vendors nearby and then to a couple of the people who were headed towards the building.

"_Oh my goddess it's her…she works…here,"_ thought Willow. Her heart started to race, she felt her face getting warm. She heard someone walking towards her desk so she moved from the window back to her chair.

"Willow, are you all set up," asked Jesse.

"Yep, I'm all set and ready to learn," said Willow grabbing a notepad and a couple colored pens off the top of her desk.

"Great, let's go and get you set up with Xander."

Jesse walked Willow over two rows to where a young man who looked about Willows age sat, he was an average height with brown hair and brown eyes sat. The man looked up and smiled as they came to his cube. Willow thought it was a very warm and friendly smile.

"Xander, this is Willow, she is starting today as an Analyst and I'd like for her to shadow you today and learn the ropes and how we do things here. Willow, this is Xander, he is another Analyst like yourself, he's been with us for a while and moved a couple of times with us as well so he is well versed in our practices and procedures."

"Hi," they each said.

"Well, if you have any questions or problems, I'll be in my office," said Jesse as he left them.

"So, have a seat," said Xander motioning to a chair he had in the corner of his cube.

"Thanks," said Willow as she pulled the seat closer and sat down.

"So, are you from Sunnydale or a transplant like myself?"

"Born and raised here," said Willow.

"Awesome, I will be hitting you up for information on where is good to hang out and where is not so good."

"That is easy, The Bronze is the best place to hang out and stay away from Willy's Bar. There are a lot of unsavory people who frequent that place," Willow said.

"Alright, The Bronze yes, Willy's no, got it. Is that really all there is?"

"Well, it is all that there is worth mentioning. The Bronze is great, a friend of mine manages it and his dad owns the restaurant called Angel's."

"Hey, I ate there last night; amazing food," said Xander.

"Yeah, it is one of my favorite places to eat, and it isn't just because Angel owns it."

"Wait, the guy who owns it is named Angel?"

"Yeah, just don't let him hear you make fun of it, he doesn't take kindly to that. I learned the hard way," smiled Willow.

"Thanks for the tips and advice, I guess we should get started on your training?"

"I am here to learn, teach me oh wise one," she laughed grabbing her notebook and pens.

"Oh, you're a geeky nerd," laughed Xander.

"Yep and I am damn proud of it."

"We are going to get along perfectly."

* * *

Tara spent the day going over her notes from her meeting with her dad and the board the previous week and trying to come up with the new online marketing plan. She finally decided on a plan of action and now she needed to get the logistics figured out on how to market it and what resources she was going to need from within the company.

"_Well, that only took seven hours,"_ she thought.

* * *

"Well, after spending the day training with Xander, how do you feel about things?" asked Jesse.

"She is a wiz and has worked on her own since noon," stated Xander.

"Well, I guess that tomorrow we'll start you on your own projects. You can start at either 7:30 or 8."

"I'd prefer 7:30 if that is ok," said Willow.

"That is perfect. You are all done for the day. Have a great night and we'll see you first thing tomorrow morning," said Jesse. "Oh and if you hurry out you may not have to see Anya again," teased Jesse.

"Great, good night guys," said Willow as she headed to her cube and shut down her computer and grabbed her badge and security card and headed to the elevator. _"__That was a fantastic first day."_

When Willow got home, Buffy was there waiting for her and she told her about her day and how she had seen THE blonde again and about Anya. As she promised Buffy ordered dinner for them and they ate and had a relaxing night as their new lives were starting to come together.

* * *

For Willow, the rest of the week went by in a flash. Friday afternoon Willow was working on creating a security program to fill a hole they found in another program that the company had purchased.

"Good afternoon, Willow," said Donnie as he walked up to Willow's desk while she was working.

"Good afternoon," said Willow with a smile.

"How has your first week gone?"

"Amazing, and incredible are the best terms I can think of to describe the week," she said.

"Jesse has told me a lot of very good and promising things about you and your work. He also stated that you have some very innovative ideas and suggestions."

"I do what I can," she said shifting her eyes downward a bit.

"Well, starting on Monday we have a new and exciting project for you to work on. I think you are going to really enjoy it."

"Great, do I get any hints on what it is or are you going to make me wait all weekend to find out?"

"Well, my sister as you know is the head of marketing, and Tara is launching a new online campaign, and we would like to have you working on it with her. Both Jesse and I think that your creativity mixed with hers will make this a pretty interesting and inventive campaign," said Donnie

"Sounds interesting, I look forward to meeting your sister and seeing what online magic her and I can create," said Willow.

"Great, why don't you meet me at my office Monday at 9 am and I'll take you over and introduce you to Tara and you guys can get started.

"Ok," said Willow as she added it to her calendar along with a reminder.

"I'll let you go, and have a great weekend."

"You too and thank you," she said as she watched him turn and walk away.

Willow made her way down to the lobby and was headed out of the building when she saw the mysterious blonde headed out of the doors in front of her. Willow tried to speed up and exit the doors near where the blonde had gone out. She hoped that she would be able to talk to her, she didn't know what she was going to say, but she was hoping to figure something out by the time she caught up to her. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to catch the woman before she saw her intercepted by Anya.

"_Great, I was so close. At least I know that she for certain works here now and that is a start,"_ thought Willow as she turned and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

"Hey Wills," said Buffy as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey Buffy," said Willow as she flopped down on the couch.

"So, how was the first week?"

"Well, it ended almost amazing," laughed Willow.

"What do you mean almost amazing?" asked Buffy with a questioning look.

"Well, I was on my way out of the building today and I saw HER," said Willow bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Wait, you saw HER, the HER?"

"Yes, that is the one. I was all set to talk to her and then I saw her talking to that creepy woman from the finance department so I avoided her. I know for certain that she works there, now I just need to find out where she works and who she is."

"That is awesome. So, that can be next week's goal," laughed Buffy.

"Yeah, well next week has its own set of new challenges already."

"Uh oh."

"Donnie came up to my desk just before I left and told me that they want me to start on a project next week. I'm going to work with Donnie's sister Tara, the head of marketing on their new online campaign," said Willow as she sat down on the couch.

"Wow, that is impressive," said Buffy.

"Yeah, I guess," said Willow.

"Willow, you have barely been there a week and they are already having you help the head of marketing on a new campaign, that is huge."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Willow said with a smile.

* * *

The weekend passed in a flash and Willow made her way to work Monday morning excited for the new project and the challenges it would bring. At 8:50 she got her pens and paper together and started to make her way up to Donnie's office.

At 9 o'clock Willow was escorted into Donnie's office by his secretary.

"Good morning Willow," said Donnie.

"Good morning," she said.

"Well, I told Tara that we would be over and the two of you could get started. She is going to have your help for as long as it takes, Jesse is aware of this, so don't worry about anything else. Basically you are going to be working for my sister until the project is complete."

"Yes sir," said Willow.

"Well then, let's go," said Donnie as he escorted them out of his office and down the hall to Tara's office.

Donnie knocked on the door and from inside they heard her call for them to come in.

"Hey Sis," said Donnie as they entered and Willow was standing mostly behind him out of Tara's direct view.

"Hey Donnie," said Tara.

"Tara, I'd like to introduce you to our newest hire and computer genius," started Donnie as he moved to a side and motioned for Willow to come forward. "Willow Rosenberg, this is my sister Tara Maclay. Tara, Willow Rosenberg, computer genius."

Willow and Tara locked eyes, blue met green, they both felt as though the world has stopped spinning and it was just them, they were both struck speechless.

"Hi," Willow finally managed to sputter out.

"Hi," said Tara barely above a whisper.

"Well, I am going to leave you two to get to you one another and get started on your work," said Donnie as he left the room and left them alone oblivious to what was going on between the two women.

"I, um, I'm sorry," started Tara her mind was blank and all she could do was gaze into those amazing green eyes and that red hair.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Willara4ever:**I'm glad you loved the chapter. Thank you for liking my cliffhanger too!

**Tanner12:** Thanks for reading and following! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Guest:** I wasn't mean to stop there, I was just making sure that you'd come back and read the next chapter!

* * *

**Feedback:**Pretty please…it helps me improve**  
****_Authors Notes:_******_Thank you to____**Willara4ever **__for all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the idea._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So, um, my brother tells me that you are a wiz with computers and with anything technical," Tara managed to get out after a couple minutes of the two staring at each other.

"Er, yes ma'am," Willow said not really sure she even knew what Tara had said.

"Please, call me Tara, ma'am makes me feel like I should have grand-kids running around me," laughed Tara whose heart melted when she saw the redhead give a soft smile. "What do you prefer to go by? Willow? Ms. Rosenberg? Something else?" _"__Sexy, gorgeous, mine," thought Tara._

"I usually go by Willow or my best friend called me either Will, or sometimes Wills, so you can really call me any of those and I will answer, although I sometimes answer when people are talking and they say the word 'will' as well, and I'm babbling and now embarrassed and most likely matching the color of my hair," Willow said as she turned several shades of red as she was unable to stop herself from talking.

"Well, Willow, it is nice to meet you and p-p-please don't be embarrassed about b-babbling, I stutter at times," Tara said realizing how nervous the gorgeous redhead in front of her was.

"_Great first impression, she has to think her brother was insane to hire you and now she is going to replace you on the project. Oh my god, the project, just her and I working..."thought Willow as panic rose inside her._

"Now that we got the names and embarrassing quirks out of the way, why don't we move to the conference room next door and I can show you what we have going and then we can discuss what it is I'm envisioning we could do and you can tell me if it is possible."

"Ok," said Willow as Tara held the door open for her and pointed to the smaller room on the right.

"_Nice view from behind,_" _thought Tara.__"__Stop looking at her ass, Faith will never let you live it down if you get caught by her or someone finds out, but damn it is a nice view."_

The conference room was about a quarter of the size of Tara's office, there was a large whiteboard on the wall right ahead as you walked in the door, a high-resolution video monitor on the wall to the left, a small table and four chairs. In the corner behind the door was a small recessed media closet that housed the computer and whiteboard markers.

Tara motioned for Willow to take a seat near her opposite the video monitor. While Willow got situated Tara grabbed the wireless keyboard and mouse out of the media closet and started the computer.

"Sorry, I forgot that t-they shutdown the c-computer over the weekend so it'll just take a minute to um, boot up," said Tara.

"_Keep control Rosenberg, no freak outs today. Goddess she smells good and she is so much more amazingly beautiful up close. Please don't drool..."_

"_Ok, now Maclay get a grip, yes, she is hot, sexy, and oh goddess it is so cute and quirky that she has all those multi-colored pens."_

"Well, while this boots and I get everything loaded, do you know much about our campaigns?" asked Tara as she logged into the computer and 'accidentally' touched Willow's hand while using the mouse.

"I've seen the ads online and done some research on the company and the stock trends," started Willow.

"Was that before or after you got the job?" interrupted Tara curiosity getting the best of her.

"It was when I heard that the company was planning to build a division here in Sunnydale."

"Were you interested in the company?"

"A little, honestly I didn't know a whole lost about TDM before then. After I did my research I thought that it was a fantastic company to add to Sunnydale," Willow said receiving a warm smile from Tara.

"Well, let me bring you up to speed on the current campaign, then we'll go through the meeting that I had with my dad and the board and their ideas, sorry, and then I'll go over MY vision," said Tara as Willow picked up two of her pens and started to jot down some notes.

"Sorry, I take a lot of notes," she smiled shyly.

"I would rather you took a lot of notes than no notes and didn't have a clue later. Though if you do what Faith does and start doodling while I'm talking, I may have an issue then."

"I wouldn't," Willow said in a slight panic.

"Willow, I'm joking," said Tara putting a hand on the redheads shoulder.

"Sorry, new job nerves still," said Willow hoping that Tara would believe her and not realize that it was because she was sitting next to the woman of her dreams.

Tara spent the next four and a half hours going through the things with Willow and discussing how and why they had done certain aspects. Willow was getting a little more relaxed and was able to ask some questions, but mostly she just loved listening to the blonde talk. Part way during the meeting Tara's secretary had brought them drinks and lunch, since Tara didn't want to let the redhead out of her sight.

"So, that is the first two parts, next you get my vision," laughed Tara.

"Well, it is all very interesting so far, I look forward to hearing what your vision is," said Willow realizing how corny what she just said sounded.

"Well, I need a break and I'm certain you are tired of listening to me drone on and on."

"No, I like to learn, so I'm really enjoying all of this."_ "__And your voice is hypnotically sweet," thought Willow._

"Why don't we take a ten minute break and then we'll start back up again?"

"That sounds good. I'm just going to run down to my desk and check on the program I had testing," said Willow.

"Will, I said a break, you don't need to work on your break," laughed Tara.

"I know, but it is who I am. I'll be back in 10 minutes to hear your vision for this campaign."

Tara watched Willow walk out of the room and head to the elevator.

* * *

"Hey Sis," said Donnie as he exited his office and Tara was just about to go into hers.

"Hey Donnie," Tara said smiling.

"How are things going with my genius?" he asked.

"Great, she hasn't quit or fallen asleep while I was talking."

"Well, that's good. So, do you think you'll be able to work with her?"

"Yeah, I think that Ms. Rosenberg and I are going to get along just fine."

* * *

"_WOW, what am I going to do now. I have the hots for the head of marketing, my bosses sister, the owners daughter. Oh goddess, I'm in trouble."_

Willow made it to her desk and checked her program and found that it had run with no errors so she emailed it to Jesse quick and then looking at the clock decided she had better get back up to Tara.

"Hey Willow, do you have a second," said Jesse as Willow was passing his office.

Looking at the clock she saw she still had about 5 minutes before she was expected to be back upstairs. "Um, sure."

"I promise it will just take a minute. How are things going upstairs with Tara?"

"Great," said Willow.

"I think you two will get along really well, she is one of the nicest people I've ever known in my life," said Jesse.

"She seems nice," said Willow. _"__And sexy...stop it Willow."_

"Well, thank you for finishing that program so quickly."

"No problem."

"Well, I'll let you know get back," Jesse said.

"Thanks," said Willow as she hurried off to make sure she was back upstairs in time.

* * *

"So, how is your program doing," asked Tara as Willow entered the conference room.

"It is all done and I gave it to Jesse," said Willow.

"What was the program for?"

"It was filling a security hole in some of the new software the company bought. When I was doing research on the program I found that they had left a gaping hole for people to get into companies networks."

"So you wrote a program that fixes that?"

"Yeah, it plugs the hole and logs the IP of the computer trying to get access to the company network," Willow said proudly.

"I understand almost none of what you said, but it sounds impressive," Tara said and they both laughed. "Ok, now for the best part of the day. Humor me, here is my vision for the campaign."

Tara brought up a PowerPoint presentation, a bunch of graphs and very animatedly explained to Willow how she envisioned the campaign going.

"So, am I insane?"

"That sounds like a loaded question and I like my job," giggled Willow feeling a bit more at ease with Tara.

"HEY," exclaimed Tara. "Am I insane or can we make my campaign work?"

"I don't know if you are insane, we just met, but the campaign, yeah, I can make it work."

"Fantastic! Willow, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. Now, what do you say we get out of here and call it a day."

"Um," started Willow.

"Remember, you work for ME until I see fit to give you back to Jesse and I say the day is done! Go get your stuff and head on out Ms. Rosenberg you have done your job for the day."

"Ok, what time did you want to start tomorrow?"

"Let's meet back in the conference room at 8:30," said Tara. "Wait here for a moment and I'll ride down to 4th floor with you. I need to talk to Jesse for a minute."

"Ok," said Willow."

Willow and Tara rode down to the 4th floor together. Tara went into Jesse's office, Willow went to her desk and closed out of her programs and PC and then headed back to the elevator glancing at Tara and Jesse as she passed his office.

* * *

"Hey Jesse, got a minute?" asked Tara.

"Sure," said Jesse smiling at the blonde who entered his office and closed the door behind herself. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"It's about Willow Rosenberg," started Tara.

"Amazing isn't she," beamed Jesse.

"Very! I saw her resume before Donnie interviewed her, but what else do we know about her?"

"Is there a problem? I really thought you two would hit it off."

"No, no problem at all. She just seems to good to be true is all."

"Yeah, I don't have anything more to tell you, sorry."

"That's ok, I just wanted to check," said Tara as she got up and left his office. "Have a great night."

"You too Tara."

* * *

Willow walked home in a Tara-induced haze, she couldn't believe that not only had she found out who the gorgeous blonde-haired dream woman was, but she was working with her, she had spent almost the full day with her.

Willow walked into the apartment, called out for Buffy, but didn't receive a response. She went into her room and put her bag down and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Attached to the refrigerator Willow found a note from Buffy stating that she had to make a quick trip to LA and she would be back in a couple of days or by the end of the week.

"_Bad timing Buffy! Geez I really wish you were here."_

Willow decided to try to call Buffy on her cell,but when she dialed the number she heard it ring in the blondes room. Willow shook her head and sat down on the couch and started to daydream about her day and Tara.

* * *

Tara walked home, she couldn't believe how amazing the day had been, not only did she find out who the sexy redhead was, she is working in close proximity to her. Tara thought about all the 'accidental' bumps her hand made to Willow's hand while she was using the mouse.

"_She is the cutest woman I have ever seen. Be careful though Maclay, mixing business was and pleasure is like playing with fire"_ Tara thought to herself. She couldn't wait for Faith to get back from her business trip so that she could tell her about Willow.

* * *

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were spent with both girls stealing looks at one another and bumping just to have contact with the other. They brainstormed and Willow drew out a rough sketch of what she thought Tara was wanting for the campaign website. They hadn't talked much about stuff outside work, both afraid that the other was going to find out how they other was feeling. Willow and Tara were also greatly missing their best friends so that they would have someone to talk with.

Friday was set aside for Willow to build the website. Tara had told her that she had some meetings that she couldn't get out of, but that she would meet with her late in the afternoon to discuss the website and to see what Willow had come up with.

At 1:00 on Friday afternoon Willow received a call from Tara's secretary asking her to meet the blonde in the conference room to go over the design. Willow saved her work on a shared server and grabbed her notes, pens, and headed up to meet with Tara.

"Hey Willow," greeted Tara as the redhead entered the room.

"Hey," said Willow as a smile crept across her face.

"So, how is the coding going?"

"Well, let me get logged in and I'll bring up with I have so far and we can see what you would like changed or if it is even what you were looking for."

"I'm certain that it is perfect," said Tara.

After Willow pulled up the design, they discussed what she had put together so far and what Tara had for her vision and where they need to enhance the site or make changes.

"I have to say that this looks incredible. I can't believe you put that together just today."

"I still have a lot of coding to do, but I was able to steal some of the code from the current site so that helped me with some of the parts."

"I love it Willow, I really do."

"Great, I can work on it this weekend if you'd like and have something more put together for you on Monday," offered Willow.

"No, really you don't have to work on this over the weekend, that is your time."

"I don't have anything going on anyway," said Willow. "Do you have any major plans for this weekend?" asked Willow hoping to find out where the blonde was going to be so that maybe she could bump into her accidentally-on-purpose_._

"I thought about trying to learn my way around the city, but I don't know. Are there any places you recommend? Does Sunnydale have any of those double-decker tour buses like they have in New York city?"

Laughing Willow said, "No, we don't have any tour buses, but I could give you a um tour if you want." Willow wasn't sure what made her offer to show Tara around, but she hoped it wasn't out of line.

"You've spent most of the week at work with me and you are offering to show me around on your own time? I would think spending the day outside of work with your boss would be one of the last things you would want to do."

"Really Tara, I grew up here, where else are you going to get an offer like this?" asked Willow.

"I would love to go on a tour of Sunnydale with you then. When would you like to go?"

"Well, I could meet you outside the building tomorrow at say 9 and we could go from there. Unless you have plans tomorrow or that is too early for a Saturday, then we could do it whenever it is convenient for you or on Sunday if that is a better day for you. I really have nothing going on and please dear goddess make me stop babbling," said Willow.

"Wow, all that in one breath, very impressive. Meeting you here tomorrow at 9 would be perfect."

"Great," beamed Willow.

"And now, we call it a day. Go home and enjoy the nice weather and I'll see you back here tomorrow," said Tara.

"Are you sure?"

"Willow, we've worked long and hard on this the full week, you are offering to show me around town tomorrow. The least I can do is give you a reprieve and allow you to leave early on a Friday afternoon. And to show how serious I am about it, I am going to head out early too."

"So, is you letting me go early just an excuse so that you can leave early?"

"You will never know," Tara said as she winked at the redhead.

"Well then, let's head out of here," said Willow.

"Do you need to go back to your desk?"

"Nope, I have all my stuff with me," said Willow.

"Great, let me close up my office and I will head out with you."

Tara and Willow were headed down to the lobby in the elevator when it stopped on one of the floors and Faith got in.

"Hey Tara," said Faith.

"Faith, when did you get back?" asked Tara.

"Last night."

"Have you met Willow," said the blonde motioning towards the redhead.

"Yep, before I left. How is the job going?"

"Pretty amazing," said Willow.

"We've worked hard this week so we are doing a 'working field trip' right now," laughed Tara.

"Oh is that what it is called when you play hooky with a department head," laughed Faith.

"We aren't playing hooky, we're going elsewhere to get creatively inspired," Tara said justifying their leaving the office.

"Right T, and I was born yesterday. I've been your best friend for 10 plus years, I know you better than that," laughed Faith.

"Prove it," Tara said smugly.

Willow just smiled at the friendly banter between Tara and Faith.

"Fine, as the head of HR I do not see you leaving, and I know nothing about any of this," Faith said giving a wink at Willow.

The elevator stopped at the lobby and the three got off.

"Hey Willow, I need to talk to Faith about one thing, why don't you go ahead and head out, I'll meet you outside tomorrow morning at 9 ok," said Tara.

"OK," said Willow and she headed outside to enjoy the sunshine and wait for Tara.

"What's up T?" asked Faith.

"Willow is the woman that I saw at The Bronze, and at the beach," Tara grinned like a little school girl.

"Seriously? Red is the girl?"

"Red?"

"Well, look at her hair, yeah; I'm going to call her Red."

"Well, then yes, she is the girl."

"Oh now I get the playing hooky stuff, you're trying to get on her good side. And did I hear you have a date tomorrow," said Faith waggling her eyebrows.

"That is not it at all, she offered to show me around town since I don't know much about Sunnydale, but I intend on using the time to get to know her as well."

"I'm happy for you T. From the vibes I've gotten from her, she seems like someone finally worthy of you," Faith said.

"Thanks Faith, but we don't even know if she bats for the same team as I do," said Tara.

"Fine, now, get the hell out of here – and call me tomorrow night. I want details," laughed Faith as she shoved Tara friendly towards the door.

"Okay, talk to you later," Tara said practically skipping out the door and heading home.

* * *

Willow rushed home hoping that Buffy was finally back from LA, she really needed to talk to her best friend. As she neared the apartment she heard music coming from inside which made her move even quicker. Willow burst through the front door and causing Buffy to scream from her spot on the couch.

"Willow, what the hell?" asked Buffy.

"I'm sorry, I have missed you and I have had something to tell you all week and it is been killing me. I got excited when I heard the music and knew you were home," said Willow as she closed the door and went over and sat down on the couch near Buffy.

"So, what is so important that you had to scare me to death?"

"I found her, Buffy. The gorgeous, sexy, blonde," said Willow as her eyes glazed over thinking about Tara.

"You did, give me details. Where did you find her? Did you talk to her? Does she have a name?" asked an excited Buffy.

"She is um Donnie's sister Tara," Willow said.

"Wait, didn't you say that you were going to work with her on a project?"

"Yep," said Willow grinning fiercely.

"And didn't said project start on Monday? I'm so excited for you," said Buffy as the redhead nodded.

"Yeah, I have spent almost all day every day this week with her. Buffy she is incredible, and tomorrow I am going to show her around Sunnydale!"

"Wow, way to go Wills. Is this a date or just a friendly thing?"

"It is just a friendly thing, I don't know that she is gay and well, someone that hot, why would she be interested in me," Willow said trying to give Buffy a half-hearted smile.

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg I don't ever want to hear you say something like that about yourself ever again," snapped Buffy startling the redhead. "You are very attractive and anyone would be lucky to be involved with you."

"I'm sorry Buffy, it is just hard, I still have some scars from the whole Oz thing," said Willow.

"I get that, but you need to start putting yourself out there in order to get past those scars and fears."

"I'm trying, Buffy. I really am," Willow said with a pleading look at her best friend.

"I know, so Tara. Tell me about her."

"Buffy, she is even more gorgeous when you get to see her up close, she smells incredible, she is sweet, caring, funny, wicked smart."

"So, you like her it isn't just because she's hot," asked Buffy in a serious tone.

"I like her. We didn't really talk about personal stuff, but hopefully I can learn some stuff about her tomorrow on the tour."

"I can't wait to meet this woman, and you do realize that I will be meeting her to make sure that she is worthy of my dear Willows heart and attention."

"Yes, I do realize that Buffy. Just don't embarrass me, her brother is technically one of my bosses."

"Whoa, that's right, you have the hots for the owners kid, your bosses sister. Eesh Will, that might be a little dangerous."

"I know, I will be very careful," Willow said reassuring her best friend. "As we were leaving today Faith the HR lady got in the elevator with us and listening to them – it reminded me a lot of you and I."

"That's great Willow, I'm really happy for you. I think we should celebrate and order dinner and have a movie girly night."

"Ok, but I'm not letting you do my hair again."

"You looked so cute though," laughed Buffy.

"Yeah and it took me four days to get my hair untangled and back to normal," laughed Willow.

"Fine, no hair involved."

"I'd say have a good day tomorrow, but I think that is going to be an understatement."

"I think you are right," laughed Willow.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Willara4ever:**I think I had almost as much fun writing this chapter as I'm hoping people will reading it!

**sterober:** I'm happy to hear that you are liking the story and the interaction with the characters.

**squidge86:** Thank you for reading and the PM!

* * *

**Feedback:**Pretty please…it helps me improve**  
**_Authors Notes:Thank you to_**Willara4ever **_for all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the idea._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Buffy and Willow settled in for their movie/girlie night. Willow made sure she had several happy movies, because crying made for puffy eyes the next morning and that wouldn't be acceptable for her day with Tara. Buffy made plenty of popcorn for them to munch on during the movies. Buffy also grabbed the nail polish and manicure set so that they could do each others toe nails and finger nails.

"Buff, you realize that you have to be nice about painting my nails right?" asked Willow.

"Yes, I know, date with Tara means little fun for Buffy when it comes to painting," laughed Buffy.

"It isn't a date Buffy, I am just showing my boss who is new to town around."

"Your cute and intelligent boss around," reminded Buffy.

"Yes, that one," laughed Willow. "I am still trying to believe all of this."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe Will? Is it because she is a woman?" asked Buffy.

"No, I don't think that is what is making it so hard for me to believe. With Tara that part feels right, like we are meant to be together. I'm more having an issue with me even falling for someone."

"Okay, you are going to have to explain that to me," said Buffy.

"Well, after everything that happened with Oz, I haven't even had an interest in dating or in anyone, then I see Tara at The Bronze and I can't think of anyone else, I dream about her, I am pretty much consumed by thoughts of her. What the hell happened? How is it that she has this effect on me?"

"Willow, you are thinking too deep into this. Oz hurt you, he destroyed your trust in people, not just guys or people you found attractive, you were questioning every relationship both those who you were friends with, those you just were acquainted with, and those that at one point you were attracted to. He essentially pulled the rug out from under you and left you devastated. Now, you are starting a new chapter in your life, you have graduated college, you are starting life as a full adult, complete with a full-time job, responsibilities there, this apartment and the bills that you are responsible for here, you have moved one from that life and your mind is now ready to move on as well. You couldn't keep shutting everyone and everything out because he hurt you, you can't continue to give him that type of power against you. It isn't healthy and you have done it for long enough. If I could have beaten him bloody for what he did to you I would have, but we both know that had I done it at that time you wouldn't have forgiven me and Angel would have been a bit pissed since he wanted the honors."

"Wait, Angel wanted to beat Oz up as well?" asked Willow.

"Hell yeah he did. Willow, you seem to find this hard to believe but there are a lot of us that care very deeply for you and we don't take kindly to people hurting you."

"It isn't that I find it hard to believe that you all care about me Buffy, it is more that I find it hard to understand why. I'm just a geeky nerd," interrupted Willow.

"Stop right there, you are our geeky nerd and we love you and we wouldn't be who we are if we didn't have you a part of our life. Accept it and let's get on with this movie night."

"Yes ma'am," said Willow knowing that she shouldn't even consider arguing with Buffy on this.

"Alright, now put in the first movie and it better not be a vampire movie, you know they scare me."

"Yes I remember the four nights you spent in my twin bed with me in college because we watched _"__Interview With A Vampire"_ and you were convinced Angel was a vampire and he was going to kill you in your sleep," laughed Willow.

"Well, it was an honest mistake," laughed Buffy as she tackled her best friend on the couch. "So, what are we watching?"

"Well, I was going to put in Twilight, but Dawn took that home after I reminded her of your fear of vampires, so I put in _"__Sweet Home Alabama"_ since it is my feel-good movie."

"You just think that Reese Witherspoon is hot, admit it. You Willow Danielle Rosenberg have a thing for blonde-haired women!"

"Um, Buffy, did you forget that you happen to be a blonde-haired woman and I am sorry, I love you as a friend, but I do NOT have a thing for you," laughed Willow.

"What? Am I not good enough for you to have the hots for? How can you pass up all this?" asked Buffy standing up her hair pulled back into something that resembled a pony tail, and she was wearing sweatpants with holes in them that were two sizes to big, her Sunnydale HS t-shirt with the paint and ketchup stains on it and her fuzzy bunny slippers.

"I don't know how it is that I am not drooling over you at this very moment," giggled Willow as she started the movie and Buffy sat back down on the couch.

* * *

"Hey T," said Faith as she answered her phone.

"Hey Faith," Tara said with a wavering in her voice.

"What's up?"

"Do you have plans tonight?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, I was going to go over to my best friends and she was going to tell me what has her upset," Faith said the smile coming through in her voice.

"Thanks Faith. I'll see you when you get here," said Tara with a sigh of relief.

"Anytime Tara, you know this. I'll be over soon," said Faith as she hung up the phone, put her shoes on, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Tara paced around her apartment waiting for Faith to arrive. She heard someone walking down the hall towards her place and opened the door and saw Faith.

"Hi," said Tara sheepishly.

"What's going on?" asked Faith.

"Nerves about tomorrow I think," said Tara.

"Tara, tomorrow you just need to worry about being yourself. Red is going to love you," started Faith.

"I don't need her to love me Faith, I just need her to like me and want to spend time with me."

"If she doesn't she's an idiot and not worthy of you."

"You are biased," laughed Tara.

"You bet I am! See over 10 years ago I met this goofy looking scrawny blonde who used to sit in the back of the classroom and try to become one with the wall. Nobody ever knew she was there, she wouldn't speak in class, she was so shy that I think when I first met her I scared the hell out of her," said Faith raising an eyebrow towards Tara and receiving a nod in acknowledgement that she did scare the hell out of her when they had first met. "But I saw something in that girl, I saw a strength and a fire, a passion that I hadn't ever seen in anyone. I was drawn to her and I wouldn't let her continue to just hide through life. I have watched her grow up into an intelligent, smoking hot woman who has so much to offer her friends and the woman she gives her heart to." Faith took Tara's hand as she saw the blond blushing. "Tara, you were hurt bad by Erin, you put yourself into your schoolwork and graduated at the head of the class, early even, and you have put everything into TDM since then. I know that this company wouldn't be where it is now without you, but now it is time to enjoy being young. If you and Willow are just friends, I think she'll be a pretty great friend from the vibes I get, if there is more to your relationship with her, well, it is about time. You are my best friend and I say this with all the love I have inside me, you need to stop being scared and get back out there."

"Faith," started Tara as a tear rolled down her face, she had never heard anything so sweet.

"I mean it T, you deserve more than just work in your life."

"I have that, I have you and Donnie," said Tara.

"You need more, I think tomorrow is going to be a great start. If things go well with you and Red, maybe the three of us can go to the beach on Sunday."

"Maybe we should have her invite her roommate too, that way she doesn't feel like we are ganging up on."

"See, you are already thinking ahead. You need to stop worrying about tomorrow and just enjoy the fact that you have met someone new and are getting out to enjoy the new town."

"What would I do without you?" asked Tara as she threw her arms around the brunette.

"We'll never have to find out, you are stuck with me for life," laughed Faith. "Now, pour me a glass of wine and let's watch a movie to take your mind off tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am! What movie would you like to watch?"

"There is only one movie that makes you relax," laughed Faith.

_"__Sweet Home Alabama,"_ said both Tara and Faith together.

"You know me so well," said Tara handing Faith her glass of wine and then popping the disc in for them to watch.

They settled back and watched the movie, both falling asleep on the couch together.

* * *

Willow woke up at 7 and stared at the clock wondering what she should wear, where she should take Tara, would Tara regret spending the day with her, would she start to babble and embarrass herself. Her mind was going through different scenarios and most of them didn't end with her having a friendship with Tara, they ended with her being fired.

Buffy poked her head into Willow's room and saw the look on her face. "Stop with the negative thoughts Rosenberg! You are going to have a great day with Tara, you are going to get to know one another and start building a friendship or more from there."

"What if she doesn't like me? You know the me that isn't at work?"

"Then she doesn't deserve to be a part of your life," said Buffy. "Now get your ass up and get in the shower and get ready."

"Yes ma'am," laughed Willow as she got up and went and started to get ready for her day with Tara.

* * *

Tara woke up on the couch limbs tangled with Faith's. _"__How the hell did I end up like this?"_ she thought to herself. Faith started to move and Tara was able to untangle herself and look at the clock which said 7:25.

"T, I love you, but next time we have a heart-to-heart and watch a movie we are doing it in your bed because this couch is NOT comfortable at all," said Faith stretching.

"You seem to have slept okay," laughed Tara.

"Whatever, now don't you need to start getting ready for your day?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, I do," said Tara.

"Well, then get moving, I'll hang around until you leave to meet Willow, because I am that awesome of a friend."

"Thanks Faith," said Tara as she stood up and pulled the other woman into an embrace.

"Okay, enough Faith-loving," laughed Faith as she friendly shoved Tara towards her room.

* * *

Willow finished showering, getting dressed, and doing her hair and she opted not to wear make-up. It was going to get warm today and all she needed was to have the make-up drip down her face. She was about to start getting her bag together when she saw Buffy standing in her doorway holding a fully packed bag.

"You are the best Buffy," said Willow.

"I know, now get out of here and have a great day and I will be here waiting when you get home to hear all about it," Buffy said hugging Willow and then handing her the bag.

* * *

Tara finished getting ready for the day and saw that Faith had gotten her stuff together for her.

"Thanks Faith," smiled Tara.

"Go and enjoy the day. Call me tonight when you get home and I'll come over and you can tell me all about it."

"I promise," said Tara and they both headed out of her apartment. Tara was headed to meet Willow and Faith was headed back to her place to sleep on something more comfortable that the couch had been.

* * *

Willow arrived outside TDM about 10 minutes early. She had walked fast so that she wouldn't be late, not that she hadn't left in enough time, but what if she had fallen or run into a traffic jam of bumper to bumper cars that she couldn't get through because they were all so close together and then she had to go several blocks out of her way.

Tara saw Willow sitting on the benches near the fountain in front of the building. She couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the redhead looked sitting there. She was still unsure why she was so drawn to the redhead, but she had given a lot of thought to what Faith had said last night and she was ready to give even a new friendship a chance.

Willow looked up and saw Tara headed over towards her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning," said Willow as she got up from the bench to meet the blonde.

"Good morning Willow," said Tara.

"So, are you ready for your tour of the happening and mega-metropolis oh, wait, we're touring Sunnydale," laughed Willow and she saw Tara giggle.

"I am very ready for my tour of Sunnydale. I have to say that having my own personal tour guide is pretty neat," laughed Tara as she casually touched Willow's hand.

"Remember that after the tour has ended," laughed Willow relishing the feeling of Tara's hand as it had briefly touched hers.

"I will."

"So, I know that you have been to the um beach, The Bronze, and Angel's, anywhere else?"

"No, unless you c-c-count w-w-work," Tara said kicking herself internally for stuttering.

"Hey, there is nothing to be nervous about. I promise that I am not super creepy, I won't take you to the woods and leave you for the wild animals, nor will I do anything else that isn't part of us having a fun day exploring Sunnydale," said Willow making an effort to contain the Willow-babble that was threatening to take over.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I will try to not be nervous."

"Good, so should we get started?" asked Willow.

"I am all yours," Tara said and Willow smiled at her.

* * *

"So, where do you want to start," asked Willow.

"Well, as you said I've been to Angel's, The Bronze, oh and the beach. What else is there?"

"Well, we have the mall, the zoo, the pier, UC Sunnydale, tons of places."

"Well, let's head left and go from there," suggested Tara.

"Sounds great! Let's the tour begin," said Willow. "Well, your tour begins with this elegantly styled building recently constructed by TDM Enterprise, a company new to the Sunnydale area. The view from inside is quite pleasant," said Willow doing her best imitation of a bus tour guide.

"And what do you really think of this company TDM and their employees?" coyly asked Tara.

"Well, from what I know of the company and its staff, I'm inclined to say they are pretty good people," Willow winked at Tara and then blushed when she realized that she was flirting with her.

"I'm very happy to hear that," Tara causally flirted back.

"Though that is just a first impression as I haven't known them all that long yet, but I'm hoping to get to know them better," said Willow.

"I'm sure they are hoping to get to know you as well," said Tara.

"And here we have one of many strip malls in the fascinating town of Sunnydale. Ethan's Costume Shop and Party Town are both great places to get costumes for your Halloween party or if you just want to have that dressed up fun feeling. I forgot to ask if you booked the tour with interesting stories of the area or just the blah boring tour of where stuff is?"

"I booked the interesting story tour, definitely booked that one," said Tara.

"Great, now where were we...oh yeah the costume shops. When I was in High School, a bunch of us used to throw costume parties every few months depending on whose parents were out-of-town or willing to allow us to have a party at their house."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," said Tara. "Were you one of those popular kids in school?"

"Oh no, I was a total geeky nerd, not that I'm not now, but I wasn't popular. I had some great friends though. Buffy, who I live with was one of the first people to ever make me feel like I was more than a just a nerd."

"I wasn't a popular kid either," said Tara.

"I don't know why not," said Willow.

"Well, I have Faith to thank for who I am today, she helped me, no, she forced me to come out of the shell that I was hiding in. If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I'd be right now."

"Well, I'm glad she did, or you may not have come to Sunnydale," said Willow. _"__Stop flirting Rosenberg, she is going to think you are a creeper," thought Willow._

"So the parties sound like they were pretty interesting," said Tara

"They definitely had their moments. A couple of parties almost got out of hand. And then down this street we have 'The Moonbeam Diner,' I don't recommend their food unless you are looking for a great case of food poisoning and a way to get out of work, or a date, and now we need to make a small detour before we continue our tour," said Willow with a sly smirk.

"I have a feeling that I should be scared about this so called detour," laughed Tara.

"Um, er, no, not at all," Willow said unconvincingly.

"Where are we headed?"

"Well, we are headed here," said Willow opening the door to the Espresso Pump.

"And why are we here?"

"Because we have a distinct need for a caffeinated sugary substance before we get to the zoo. It makes seeing the animals better," said Willow her face lighting up.

"Right, or is that just an excuse," asked Tara raising her eyebrow and then offering the redhead a heart stopping lopsided grin.

"I know not what you speaketh of Ms. Maclay," said Willow in her best Shakespearean speak.

"Willow," called a voice from nearby.

"Oh, hey Dawnie," said Willow as she was enveloped into a hug.

"What are you doing up so early? You aren't job hunting are you? You weren't fired for being too anal about stuff were you? You know I'll still love you and everything if you did. Please tell me you didn't though, but again you will always be my Willow no matter what."

"No, I wasn't fired and I am NOT job hunting, but thank you Dawn for both the care and embarrassment," started Willow turning a medium shade of red. "Dawn, this is the head of marketing and one of my bosses, Tara Maclay. Tara this is my best friends little sister Dawn."

"Hi, nice to meet you Dawn," said Tara shaking the teens hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Please don't hold what I said against Willow. She isn't a bad person, just a little OCD about stuff. It is really a great quality at times."

"I wouldn't think of holding it against her," Tara said winking at Willow. _"__I know what I'd like to hold against her though."_

"Again, thank you Dawn," mumbled Willow under her breath.

"Does Buffy know you are in here getting mochas?"

"No, and if you know what is good for you, you'll keep your little mouth shut," laughed Willow putting her hand over Dawn's mouth and receiving a good lick on her hand from the teen.

"What is in it for me? Last time I kept my mouth shut we ended up, oh wait, boss right, um, sorry," said Dawn as she giggled while Willow wiped her hand off.

"Oh, I am willing to hear whatever you are willing to tell on stories about Willow," interjected Tara laughing at the interaction between the two.

"No way, you just met me, you have to wait for the dirty details," laughed Willow.

"That doesn't really seem fair to me," said Tara.

"It does to me," laughed Willow playfully bumping shoulders with Tara.

"I think I'll just go get you your mocha. And what can I get you," asked Dawn as she turned to Tara.

"Whatever Willow is having would be great, thank you," said Tara.

"Sorry about that, I forgot she was working today," said Willow as Dawn left to get their drinks.

"Don't be, you seem to have a fantastic relationship," said Tara feeling a deep pang of jealousy for the closeness between Willow and Dawn.

"She is a great kid, most of the time," said Willow.

"Ok, two extra large mocha's Willow-style, anything else?" asked Dawn as she handed them their drinks.

"Willow-style? Okay, that scares me a bit," laughed Tara.

"It should. Willow-style is triple the caffeine and extra chocolate," said Dawn as she watched Tara's eyes get wider.

"Oh my," said Tara.

"Consider it an adventure," laughed Willow taking a drink of her coffee.

"Where are you headed now?" asked Dawn.

"We're going to make our way to the zoo," said Willow.

"Those poor animals…" laughed Dawn as she started to walk away she called back "Don't get kicked out this time Wills."

"You are an evil child Dawnie," said Willow shaking her head.

"That is why you love me Will," Dawn called back turning to see Willow shaking her head and Tara laughing.

"Willow, is there something that you need to tell me?" asked Tara playfully.

"I like caffeine and chocolate?"

"Triple the caffeine? Seriously, there is triple the regular caffeine in here?"

"Well, seeing as Dawn made it, there is probably bit more than that, but it will be close."

"Well, so much for sleeping this week," said Tara as she took a sip.

Willow smiled as she watched Tara's reaction.

"Ok, that is amazingly good."

"You seem surprised," said Willow as she led them out of the Espresso Pump.

"I guess, maybe a little," Tara said casting her eyes downward.

"It's ok, really," Willow said touching Tara's shoulder. "I know it doesn't sound all that great, but we've tweaked it over the years."

"I see, and why is it that um, Buffy isn't supposed to know about you and the mochas?"

"Well, not exactly; come on, I'll explain on the way to the zoo," said Willow as she escorted Tara down the street.

"Now I'm really nervous," laughed Tara as she turned and started walking towards the zoo.

"I tend to become a bit of a spaz when I have too much caffeine or sugar. Well, maybe spaz is an understatement."

"Willow, you just got an extra large drink that is triple the regular caffeine," exclaimed Tara.

"I did and I just finished said drink," said Willow as she tossed the empty cup in the nearby trashcan.

"I'm now very nervous. I have barely made it through a third of mine," said Tara as she noticed more of a spring in the redheads step. "So, did you grow up nearby?"

"Well, not far from here. This is Revello Drive, Dawn and her Mom live down there," said Willow pointing to the left towards 1630 Revello Drive. "Buffy used to, and I spent a lot of time there; my parents spent a lot of time out-of-town so I was always over there. Dawn is more like a little sister than anything."

"That sounds hard having your parents gone so much. My mom died when I was 17," said Tara.

"I'm so sorry," said Willow as she put her hand on Tara's arm. They both secretly enjoyed the contact.

"She had been sick for a long time, but it was hard on us all at the end," said Tara casting her eyes downwards briefly.

"Were you close with your dad and brother before then?"

"Yeah, we had always been a close family. When dad started TDM he made sure that Donnie and I got involved from the beginning, though we couldn't do a lot, he still wanted to make sure that we learned it from the ground up."

"That's awesome, talk about a fantastic learning experience. I am an only child; I always wondered what it would be like to have a bigger family or a family most of the time."

"Hey, this is where Anya lives," said Tara as they passed the apartment building.

"She has a good location; I had a friend who lived there when I was growing up. And now that I know she lives here I may have to take a different route to the zoo."

"She seems to like it," Tara smiled. "And I understand that she is a bit intimidating and um bold until you get to know her better."

"And down that way is Lovers' Lane; every town has to have one."

"So, did you ever go down there," asked Tara offering Willow a smirk.

"Um, I'll plead the 5th," Willow blushed.

"From the shade of red you are turning, I'm going to guess that you have been down there," laughed Tara feeling another pang of jealousy.

"Ok, once, but that was a very long time ago," said Willow not wanting to divulge any details and ruin her amazing day with Tara.

"Hey, I see the zoo," said Tara sensing that Willow wasn't comfortable with the subject.

"Yep, it isn't much, but it is definitely fun!" Willow started to bounce around a bit and her smile grew as she saw Tara had finished her mocha and was starting to feel the caffeinated beverages effects.

They walked in the front gate and giggling and acting like teenagers made their way to the monkey cage.

"I love the monkeys," said Tara trying to reach over the railing to touch one of the monkeys.

"Me too," said Willow doing her impression of one of the monkeys. The monkey appeared to have noticed and started to scream at them.

"Growing up I always tried to talk my parents into letting me get one, but I never managed to convince them. Um, Willow, I don't think that one likes you imitating it."

"I tried to convince my parents too. Why do you, oh look out I think he has some poo to fling," laughed Willow as she pulled Tara out of the poo-flinging range.

Willow then led them to the bears where they watched them swim, and then to the giraffes. Willow kept trying to pet one and convince Tara that its name was Melman from the movie Madagascar.

"Willow, I will not believe you that they named the giraffe in Madagascar after this giraffe and that his name is Melman."

"Why won't you believe me? I said it with a mostly straight face," laughed the redhead.

"You are a goof you know that?" said Tara realizing that she was having more fun than she thought she ever had before.

"Fine, spoil sport. Lets go watch the seals," said Willow taking Tara's hand and leading her over to the seals.

They arrived at feeding time so the seals were as Willow described it being made to beg and perform for their lunch. As they were watching Willow heard Tara's stomach growl and the blonde blushed.

"If you are finding the raw fish appetizing I'm sure I could ask them for a little fishy for you," joked Willow.

"Watch it Rosenberg," laughed Tara.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but I just can't," laughed Willow. "How about we head over to the food area and then we can hit the petting zoo and see the cute baby animals."

"Sounds great to me!"

Since it was Saturday the food area was packed with families, kids running everywhere. Willow found an open table and quickly ran and sat down at it before a woman and her child could get to it. Tara caught up and told Willow that lunch was on her. After they got their food and ate they made their way to the petting zoo.

"Willow, look at the baby goats," said Tara grabbing the redheads hand and pulling her over to the goats.

Willow did her best impression of a goat and three of them looked at her and started to talk with her. Tara took out her phone and recorded the interaction between Willow and the goats. They then got some food and fed the goats, Tara feeding the littlest one because she felt sorry that he was so small and couldn't fend for himself against the bigger goats. Willow tried to tell her it was a ploy, but Tara wasn't buying it.

As they were looking at the other animals in the petting zoo, Willow told Tara that she had volunteered in the petting zoo for a couple of summers because she wanted to play with the baby animals. They moved around the rest of the zoo talking about the animals and what they liked best about them or experiences with them. Willow and Tara had both ridden an elephant when they were kids, Tara had swam with the dolphins on a family vacation.

They had spent the afternoon at the zoo looking at the animals and talking. Both were having such a great time that they hadn't noticed the time passing.

"I can't believe we spent almost the whole day at the zoo," said Willow as they were ushered out of the gates because the zoo was closing.

"I can't believe that the zoo closes at 5 pm on Saturday," said Tara.

"Well, that just means that we need to continue on with our tour. How about we go to Angel's? Good food, guaranteed a great table," suggested Willow.

"That sounds perfect to me. The night we ate there the food was amazing."

They left the zoo and headed down Whedon Avenue and when they arrived at Market Court, they went over to Angel's restaurant to have dinner together.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ingelheim: **I'm glad you are liking the story – here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Feedback:**Pretty please…it helps me improve!

_**Authors Notes:**__Thank you to_**Willara4ever **_for all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the idea._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Willow," said Angel as they walked up and he gave her a hug.

"Hi Angel, do you have a table for two open?" she asked.

"For you, always," he said.

"Oh, Angel this is Tara Maclay," said Willow.

"Yes, you were in here a couple of weeks ago with your brother and a um brunette right?"

"Yes, that was us," said Tara.

"Well, welcome back. Follow me, I have your table open Willow," Angel said as he led them to a secluded table.

"Thanks Angel, you are the best," smiled Willow.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked Angel.

"Iced Tea," said Willow.

"I'll have the same," said Tara.

"Great, I'll get your drinks and be back for your order," said Angel as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"This is a nice table," said Tara.

"Yeah, I like to stay in the background so when Angel built this place he put this table in for me."

"Wow, so literally meant it when he said he had your table open."

"Yep, he does sit people at it of course, but he is nice enough to keep it open as long as he can."

"That is really sweet of him. So, what do you recommend?" asked Tara.

"My favorite isn't on the menu, but Angel always gets the chef to make it for me. How much do you trust me Ms. Maclay?" asked Willow wiggling her eyebrows.

"After the coffee, I'm going to say enough to let you order dinner," Tara said offering Willow a lopsided smile that made the redheads breath catch.

Angel came back with their drinks and Willow told him what they wanted and he told her he'd put in the order.

"So, when we were in here before Angel said his son managed The Bronze. He doesn't seem old enough to have a grown son."

"He was married briefly and Connor was his step-son. When Connors mom bailed on them Angel took over and raised him."

"Wow that is a sweet story. How did you meet him?"

"Angel used to date Buffy when we were in High School," said Willow.

"Are they still close? I mean you seem to have a really good relationship with him."

"Yeah, they have a 'we're cursed; we'll always be in love, but we'll never be together' type relationship. I don't know why they don't just get back together, but I'm not one to give relationship advice."

"Oh come on Willow, I'm sure you have had your pick of people to date," said Tara realizing that this was dangerous territory or at least territory she may not like to be in. _"__Careful Maclay, you don't know what you are getting yourself into here."_

"Um, not really, I dated one person and they cheated on me and I haven't had a relationship since," admitted Willow.

"I can understand that. My ex did the same to me," said Tara wondering if she should be saying anything, but she just felt so comfortable with her.

"I can't believe that anyone would cheat on you," said Willow. _"__I just said that out loud didn't I? Crap, what if she thinks I'm...ugh."_

"Oh yes, but let's not discuss that over dinner."

"You're right, we have awesome food on its way," said Willow as she spotted Angel walking towards them and nodded her head in his direction.

"Ladies, I bring you your Irish Monte Cristo," he said as he put the plates in front of them.

"Thank you," they both said to Angel.

"This smells amazing," said Tara. "What is in the sandwich?"

"Let's see, turkey, rasher bacon, swiss cheese, on french toast, dusted with powdered sugar, and lingonberry jam on the side."

Tara took a bite of the sandwich and let out a very soft moan of pleasure that caught Willow's attention. "Ok, I now trust you implicitly," said Tara.

"I know my food and my caffeine, what can I say," laughed Willow as she took a bite of her sandwich.

They ate their dinner and talked about the day and how nice it was.

After dinner, they walked around Sunnydale enjoying being with the other and they found themselves over near Tara's apartment.

"Hey, we made it to my place on the tour." laughed Tara.

"Wait you live here?" asked Willow in a slightly shocked tone.

"Yeah, why is that bad?" asked Tara with a frown starting to form.

"No, Buffy and I live in the apartments around the corner," laughed Willow. "We're practically neighbors." _"__YAY ME!" thought Willow._

"Wow, I'm surprised we haven't run into one another more often then," said Tara. _"__Oh my goddess, she lives close to me," thought Tara._

"Well, I did just move in a week ago and I know this may come as a shock to you, but I am not a big outdoorsy person."

"You aren't? Are you sure?" joked Tara.

"I know, it is just shocking, this scrawny physique fools a lot of people," laughed Willow as they stood outside of Tara's apartment.

"I am totally shocked that your scrawny physique doesn't mean you are an outdoorsy type," laughed Tara. "I've had an amazing day with you today. Thank you!"

"I had an amazing day too! I think we're going to have to plan another day to see the rest of what Sunnydale has to offer."

"I'd like that," smiled Tara.

"Well, I should get going and let you enjoy your evening," said Willow not wanting to leave.

"Thank you again Willow. I know you didn't have to, but I really appreciate you showing me around today."

"It was my pleasure, it was nice to get to know you outside of work," said Willow. _"__Yeah, that doesn't make it obvious that you are flirting with her."_

"I agree it is great to get to know you outside of work as well. I should get going, I'll see you at work on Monday?" asked Tara.

"I'll see you there Monday, we have a campaign to build," Willow said as they smiled at one another and then she turned and headed down the street towards her apartment and Tara watched her walking away for a moment before heading inside.

* * *

Tara practically ran to her apartment and opened the door she couldn't wait to call Faith.

"T, where the hell have you been? It's almost 8," said the brunette as she answered her phone in a slight panic.

"What do you mean where have I been? Don't answer that just get your ass over here," squealed Tara.

"You squealed? Really Tara?" laughed Faith.

"Shut up and get over here please," whined Tara.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," said Faith as she hung up the phone.

Tara poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch and thought about her day with Willow while she waited for Faith to arrive.

* * *

Willow bounced into her apartment full of grins.

"Will, where have you been?" asked Buffy.

"Buffy, today was amazing," smiled Willow as she closed the door and sat next to her best friend on the couch.

"Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Willow, it is 8 PM, you have been gone for almost twelve hours," stated Buffy.

"Wow, it didn't seem like we were out that long," said Willow smiling as if she were drunk.

"You were with Tara that whole time?"

"Yep, and today was amazing!"

"Okay, I get that, now give me details Rosenberg," laughed Buffy. She had never seen her best friend like this.

"Buffy, we started at work, and then I started giving her the tour, you know Ethans and then we stopped by the Espresso Pump," started Willow.

"Did you see Dawnie?" interrupted Buffy.

"Yeah, she was very helpful in embarrassing me."

"Ah, good, I've trained her well! Wait, did you get the Willow-Style Mocha?" asked Buffy as she saw the redhead grin evilly.

"Oh yeah, and Tara was brave enough to get one as well. Then I showed her the sites on the way to the zoo."

"Willow, you did not get hyped up on caffeine and go harass the animals again?"

"No, WE got hyped up on caffeine and harassed the animals. We almost had a poo-flinging moment by the monkeys too. We spent the day there walking around talking having fun, then we went to dinner at Angel's and I walked her home," Willow said with a sly grin.

"You walked her home? My, my, Miss Rosenberg aren't we bold."

"Not really, we were just walking and talking after dinner and she pointed out that we were in front of where she lives, which happens to be right around the corner from us."

"No way!"

"Oh yeah! And the best part?"

"You kissed her?"

"What? No. Buffy I don't even know if she is gay let alone interested in me," said Willow. "No, we only got through part of Sunnydale so she agreed that we will have to go out again."

"Willow, I'm impressed, you got a second date already."

"It isn't a date Buffy," Willow playfully scolded.

"Sure it isn't Will, I don't buy that for a second. So, when are you going out?"

"We didn't decide, but I am working with her again on Monday."

"I would ask if you are happy, but that goofy grin on your face says it all."

"Best day ever, Buff," Willow said as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

* * *

Faith knocked on Tara's door pulling her out of her daydream. She let the brunette in and got her a beer and they sat down on the couch.

"So, tell me every detail," said Faith noting the smile on Tara's face.

"Today was incredible! I don't know that I have laughed as hard and had as much fun as I did with her. Sorry," started Tara.

"Wow, we've had some pretty good times and today beat those, Red must have some stills," laughed Faith.

"I don't doubt that, but that wasn't what I was referring to. She showed me around, I met one of her friends when we stopped at the Espresso Pump to get a 'Willow-Style Mocha' before we headed to the Zoo."

"A 'Willow-Style Mocha' is?" asked Faith.

"That is what Dawn called it. The friend of Willows that works there. It was a mocha with triple the caffeine and extra chocolate."

"T, are you going to sleep ever again? Was it good?"

"It was probably the best mocha I have ever had, and as for the sleep, I'm not sure on that yet."

"So after she hyped you up on caffeine what happened?"

"Well then we made our way towards the zoo. Did you know that Anya lives next to Lovers Lane?"

"That doesn't surprise me. Did Red give you details on her going down to Lovers Lane?" asked Faith wiggling her eyebrows.

"She pled the 5th. Then confessed that she had been down there once," laughed Tara taking a drink of her wine. "Then we went to the zoo and my stomach hurt so bad from laughing. I am scared what it is going to feel like tomorrow. Willow made fun of one of the monkeys and it almost flung poo at us."

"Gross T," said Faith.

"Yeah, and you laugh at burps and farts, but me mentioning poo-flinging is gross? Whatever!"

"Burps and farts are funny," mumbled Faith.

"We had so much fun at the zoo, we had lunch, we went to the kiddie zoo and pet the animals. Then when they closed at 5 we decided to go out to dinner together."

"You went to dinner together?"

"Yeah, we went to Angel's. She is really close with the owner and when he built the place he built in a table just for her."

"Wow, I may have to get to know Red if things with you two don't work out," joked Faith until she saw the look on Tara's face.

"Not funny," said Tara.

"Sorry," Faith said and she chugged her beer and went and got herself another one.

"So, we had dinner and then we were just walking and talking and we ended up outside my building. When I told her that I lived here she was shocked, she lives around the corner."

"Seriously? She is just around the corner?"

"Yeah, can you get more perfect?"

"So, did you set up a second date?" asked Faith.

"It wasn't a date Faith, but yes, we are going out again because we didn't get the full tour done."

"Any clue on if she is seeing anyone?"

"She is single. She got cheated on when she just starting college and after that break-up she stated that she hasn't dated since."

"Did you state male or female?"

"No," said Tara.

"Did you tell her?"

"I thought about it, but I didn't. The timing wasn't right, but I will the next time we get together outside work."

"So, fantabulous day, and you get to do it again with her sometime. I'm really happy for you T. Even if this is just a friendship with Willow, I think from what I've seen at work and what I've heard from you, she'll be a great friend if not a great girlfriend."

"I hope so on both accounts," laughed Tara.

They got comfortable and talked about Faiths' day and what they should do on Sunday.

* * *

Sunday arrived and it was the type of day that made Sunnydale's name fitting for the city. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze to keep the temperatures from feeling too warm and allowing people to go out and enjoy the day.

Willow awoke with a smile on her face as she remembered the dream she had of Tara and the incredible day they had on Saturday.

"Good morning Buffy," said Willow as she entered the kitchen to find Buffy staring into the refrigerator looking for something to eat after her morning run.

"Someone is still on a high from their day with a hot blonde," teased Buffy as she closed the door and saw the goofy grin on her redheaded roommates face.

"I am, and I hope to stay this way for the rest of the day," Willow said in a dreamy voice.

"Just for the day, my Rosenberg, you are going to give up that feeling so quickly?" asked Buffy.

"No, but tomorrow I get another dose of it since I will be working with Tara all day," said Willow as her goofy grin grew even larger.

"Do I need to get the hose from the sink?" asked Buffy laughing.

Willow glared at her and then the two of them started to laugh.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Willow asked Buffy as they made their way to the living room.

"Well, I would like to find food and coffee, then, I have no idea. It was absolutely gorgeous out while I was on my run. We could go down to the beach and hang out," said Buffy.

"Espresso Pump for breakfast? My treat as employed-girl."

"Well, I am never going to pass up someone else paying for food and coffee for me," giggled Buffy.

"Okay, let me get ready and then we can head out," said Willow.

"Works for me, I'm going to shower quick too," said Buffy.

"Please, otherwise I'm not claiming to know you in public," teased Willow as she tried to get away from her best friend.

Buffy tackled Willow on the couch and pinned her down.

"Don't make me hurt you," said Buffy staring down.

"You love me too much," laughed Willow as she squirmed trying to get out from under the blonde.

"True," said Buffy as she got up and headed to take her shower and Willow went to her room to get ready.

* * *

"Hello?" said a groggy voice.

"Hey Sis," said a very cheerful male.

"Donnie, what time is it?" she asked.

"It is almost 8:30 Tara, I can't believe you are still sleeping," said Donnie.

"Well, I'm not anymore. What is up big brother," asked Tara as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up in bed.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with your older brother today and maybe go to the beach," he asked. "It is a gorgeous day out already. I even went for a run this morning."

"Donnie, since when do you run? And what did she look like."

"I started a few months ago, but with the new office opening and everything I haven't had time. There was no 'she' that I was looking at."

"Well, I'm happy you enjoyed your run, don't ever expect me to go with you," laughed Tara.

"You aren't coordinated enough little sister," teased Donnie.

"That is a very good point. So, the beach huh?" said Tara.

"Yeah, do you think Faith would like to go with?"

"I think she would, but why don't you call her and asked and I'm going to shower and get dressed."

"Sounds good, call me back when you are ready," said Donnie

Tara hung up the phone, let out a loud sigh and then headed to take a shower and get ready for a day at the beach.

* * *

"Hey Donnie," Faith said answering her phone.

"Good morning, Faith," said Donnie.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good, calling to see if you would like to join Tara and I at the beach today."

"Sounds like fun," said Faith.

"So, have you talked to my sister in the past week?"

"Yeah, I was over at her house the past couple of nights. Why? What's up?" asked Faith concerned.

"I was just wondering if you noticed a change in her."

"A change how?"

"She seems happier," said Donnie.

"Yeah, I think it is her finally settling in and finding her groove with the new branch," said Faith unsure if she should tell him about Willow or not.

"Maybe, but I think it's more than that," said Donnie.

"Have you asked her?"

"No, I was afraid if I asked her it would jinx the mood and well, I like my sister happy and smiling."

"We both do. What time are we doing this beach thing?"

"Tara is going to call me when she gets ready, then I will pick her up, then we can get you and maybe some coffee and head to the beach."

"Sounds good, I'll see you both in a bit," said Faith and she hung up the phone and went to her closet to get her swimsuit and get changed.

* * *

"Buffy, Willow," said the bubbly teen as they entered the Espresso Pump.

"Hey Dawnie," they said together.

"Table for two?" she asked.

"Yes please," said Buffy.

Dawn led them to a corner table and they told her they wanted their usual and she headed off to get them their coffee and bagels.

"Tara, hi," said Dawn as she was passing the blonde.

"Hi Dawn," said Tara receiving a confused look from her brother and Faith.

"Are you guys looking for a table?"

"Yep," said Tara.

"Great follow me," said Dawn as she led the trio over to the table next to Buffy and Willow. "Let me get their order and I'll be back to get yours."

"Willow?" said Tara noticing the pair sitting at the next table.

"Tara! Hey," said Willow as she smiled and saw the blonde.

"Hey Red," said Faith.

"Faith, Donnie, hey!"

"Good morning Willow," said Donnie.

"Oh Buffy, this is Faith, Donnie, and Tara from work. Um, this is my roommate Buffy," said Willow as everyone exchanged pleasantries.

"Here you go Wills," said Dawn as she set a large mocha down in front of the redhead and a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese. "And here is yours," she set down in front of Buffy a large mocha and a cinnamon raisin bagel.

"Thanks Dawnie," said Willow.

"So, what can I get you guys?"

"Willow, would you two like to join us?" asked Donnie before turning to Dawn. "I'll have a large coffee, black and a blueberry scone."

"Sure, thanks," said Willow as she and Buffy moved to join the other table, Faith and Buffy strategically placing Willow and Tara next to one another.

"I'll have a mocha and a cherry scone," said Faith.

"I'll have a mocha willow-style, and a cinnamon bagel," said Tara.

"Willow-style?" asked Donnie as he saw Dawn start to giggle and Willow blush.

"It is a mocha with triple the caffeine and extra chocolate," Willow said sheepishly.

"Not something that she needs because she is a hyper spaz without it, er sorry Will, I forgot Tara was your boss," said Dawn.

"Actually Dawn, I'm only her boss for the project she is working on now. This is my brother Donnie, he is actually the head of Willow's department, and Faith here heads up HR," said Tara trying to help the brunette, but only making her blush more.

Willow groaned and turned a slightly darker shade of red.

"Oh, Will, I am SO sorry. I'm going to go get their your order," said Dawn as she quickly made her way away from the group.

"So, Willow," started Faith.

"Faith be nice," mumbled Tara under her breath.

"So Sis, how do you know Dawn?" asked Donnie cutting Faith off.

"Willow gave me a tour of Sunnydale yesterday and we stopped in here," said Tara.

"She's my sister," said Buffy.

"I can't believe you admitted that," giggled Willow.

"Well, someone has to claim responsibility for her," laughed Buffy.

"I heard that both of you," said Dawn glaring at her sister and her best friend as the others at the table smiled.

"Sorry," Willow said with a timid smile.

"Here is your order," said Dawn setting the stuff on the table, glaring again at Buffy and Willow before heading back to work.

"So, what are you two up to today?" asked Donnie.

"Not much," said Willow.

"Well, would you two like to join us at the beach? It is always more fun with more people," said Donnie as Faith heard Tara audibly gulp.

"Um," started Willow.

"That would be great, we were thinking of going there as well," said Buffy a little overly cheery for Willow's liking.

"Great," said Donnie.

"So, do you guys need to get changed?" asked Faith.

"Actually we are bikini ready," said Buffy before she realized what she was saying.

"_Oh goddess, she did NOT just say that," thought Willow._

"_Willow in a bikini, I have died and gone to heaven. Please goddesses, don't let me drool noticeably," thought Tara._

Faith glanced over at Tara to see a multitude of emotions run across the blondes face.

"So, Buffy, what do you do?" asked Faith trying to divert the conversation and help her friend.

"I'm a personal trainer," said Buffy.

"That sounds interesting," said Donnie.

"I have dreamed about doing it since I moved to Sunnydale," said Buffy.

Everyone ate and talked, Dawn came back and refilled their drinks. The group headed to the beach, Buffy and Willow showing them their favorite spot.

"I like this spot," said Donnie.

"Yeah, Willow found it," said Buffy winking at her best friend.

"It seems pretty private," said Faith.

"That is the appeal," said Buffy. "Willow and I used to come out here and watch the sunset when we were in school or when we wanted to be alone."

Tara and Faith shared a glance at the words the blonde was saying.

"_Are or were Willow and Buffy dating? Did she tell me she was single because she was afraid of how I would react to her being gay?" thought Tara._

"Well, I think it is a great spot. I say we strip and enjoy some sun," said Donnie.

"DONNIE," squeaked Faith and Tara as Buffy and Willow's eyes got wide.

"That sounded so much better in my head," said Donnie blushing a deep shade of red.

Everyone giggled at the embarrassed man as they all put their towels down removed the extra clothes until they were in their swimsuits.

"_Oh goddess, Tara looks, wow, that blue bikini makes her eyes stand out. Goddess she is so beautiful," thought Willow._

"_Wow, Willow in an emerald-green bikini. I have died and gone to heaven," thought Tara._

"I brought a frisbee, who wants to play?" said Buffy as Donnie and Faith jumped up.

"We will," said Faith catching a pleading look from Tara and not seeing the same look being given to Buffy from Willow.

The three left to go play frisbee while Willow and Tara sat on their towels.

"S-s-so, you and B-B-Buffy come here a lot?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, we haven't spent much time here lately, but we used to spend a lot of time here in high school," said Willow.

"Hey Will," called Buffy waiting to see her best friend look over her direction. "Don't forget to put on your sunscreen."

"Thanks," Willow called back. She pulled the sunscreen out of Buffy's bag and started to apply it, Tara was transfixed watching the redhead rub the lotion over her skin.

"D-did you n-n-need help with y-y-your back?" asked Tara before she could stop herself from asking.

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**RoseAndClay:** Cliffhangers are fun! It keeps you coming back for more! Enjoy the update!

* * *

**Feedback:**Pretty please…it helps me improve

****_**Authors Notes: **__Thank you to _**_Willara4ever_******_for all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the idea._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Previously:_

_"Hey Will," called Buffy waiting to see her best friend look over her direction. "Don't forget to put on your sunscreen."_

_"Thanks," Willow called back. She pulled the sunscreen out of Buffy's bag and started to apply it, Tara was transfixed watching the redhead rub the lotion over her skin._

_"D-did you n-n-need help with y-y-your back?" asked Tara before she could stop herself from asking._

* * *

"_D-did she just offer to put sunscreen on me?" thought Willow. "Tara hands on my body? I, oh my goddess, please don't let me hyperventilate and embarrass myself in front of her." _Willow still didn't understand what it was about Tara that turned her insides into molten lava.

Tara sat there trying to figure out what it was that made her be so bold to offer to put sunscreen on the redhead's back. Yes, Willow is very attractive and made her feel things that she hasn't felt in years, but this girl worked for her and she barely knew her.

They both sat in stunned silence for a couple of minutes until they Buffy brought them out of their thoughts by yelling at them to look out as she missed the frisbee and it was headed right towards them.

Willow quickly reached out and blocked the rogue frisbee from hitting both her and Tara. She couldn't believe that she was able to block it since coordination wasn't one of her better skills.

"Sorry about that," said Buffy running over to grab the frisbee from Willow as she stared at the round plastic disk.

"Oh hey, let me put that sunscreen on your back Wills," said Buffy motioning to Faith and Donnie that she would join them in just a minute. Buffy took the sunscreen from Willow's hand and positioned herself behind her and put the sunscreen on the redheads back. "There you go! Now we won't have a 'well done Willow' on our hands." And then Buffy jumped up and headed over to the open beach area to join Donnie and Faith.

Tara had sat there in silence watching the interaction between Willow and Buffy. She was starting to wonder what the real relationship was between the two. Is Willow dating Buffy? Are they more than friends?

Willow turned and gave Tara a sheepish grin and Tara forced herself to return a smile though her insides were in turmoil.

"So, you, um, b-burn easy?" asked Tara trying to fill the silence to keep her mind off of what she had just witnessed.

"Yeah, it sort of goes with the red hair and fair skin," replied Willow digging her feet in the sand in front of her.

"I understand. I burn pretty easy myself."

"Did you need some sunscreen," Willow said offering Tara the bottle of SPF50 in her hand.

"No, thanks though. Faith helped me get some on before we left her place this morning."

"Well, if you need some later, just let me know."

* * *

Buffy, Donnie, and Faith came back and joined Willow and Tara the group now sitting in a circle.

"B, you kicked our asses out there," said Faith who was sweating and out of breath.

"Well, I am a personal trainer so I do have extra strength, speed, and stamina," answered the petite blonde. "It helps me also keep up with Willow when she has had her 'willow-style' mochas."

Tara felt her breath rush out of her body when Buffy used the words stamina and keeping up with Willow so close together.

"How long has she had a mocha addiction?" asked Donnie laughing.

"Since we were in high school."

"I wouldn't call it n addiction," Willow said trying to defend herself to the others.

"Willow, you have triple the caffeine in your drink. I believe that is a strong definition of an addiction," teased Tara giving the redhead her special and seductive lopsided grin.

"I did not hear you complain at all yesterday Ms. Maclay, nor did I hear a complaint this morning when YOU ordered it again," Willow said sticking her tongue out playfully at the blonde.

"_Willow-tongue," thought Tara as she felt her inner temperature rise._

"She has you there Tara," laughed Faith as the rest joined in and both Willow and Tara blushed.

"Hey, I needed that after Friday night. Faith, as I recall it was your fault," Tara said raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"What the hell did you do to my baby sister?" asked Donnie.

"Hey, she was a fully willing party," giggled Faith. "And she is the one that kept me up most of the night."

"Faith, it wasn't like that and you know it," said Tara.

"Wasn't like what, T?"

"It wasn't like I forced you to stay up."

Willow and Buffy exchanged looks. Buffy could tell that Willow's mind was in full Willow-babble mode.

"_Are Tara and Faith a couple? They are so close...is that why they are so close. Duh Willow. They have also known each other for years. What if Tara just told me she was single because she didn't know how I would feel about her dating a woman. I don't understand why people make such a big deal about that. Love is love. If Tara is with Faith, how am I going to get passed these feelings. Her eyes are so hypnotizing and that beautiful mouth of hers. I wonder if her lips are as soft as they look like they would be.." thought Willow._

"So, what is the water like here? Is it really cold?" asked Donnie oblivious to the inner debates going on between the redhead and his sister.

"It depends on the day. A day like today, it will be pretty warm. The sun warms it up really well," answered Buffy. "I think we are in need of some drinks and food to make this party more exciting."

"Hey B, I'll go with you to get some stuff," offered Faith as she got up from her towel and followed Buffy out of their semi-private beach area into the mainstream crowed of beach goers..

"I'm going to go for a swim quick," said Donnie as he hopped up and made his way to the edge of the water.

Willow and Tara just sat there looking at the sand and trying to avoid the other seeing the stolen glances they were sending towards the other.

"You got pretty quiet," said Tara after everyone was gone and it was just her and Willow.

"Sorry, talking about the past brings up some stuff that I should be over or deal with and I just can't seem to make myself do it." Willow couldn't make eye contact with Tara, she desperately wanted to, but she was ashamed of not dealing with her relationship with Oz years earlier.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I'll listen if you need someone to talk to," said Tara.

"Thanks. You were pretty quiet too," said Willow.

"Yeah, well, I um, I k-know how you f-feel about not dealing with stuff."

"I'm always here to listen as well."

Tara and Willow stared into one another eyes, both getting lost and not realizing that they were lost. Tara felt her heart start to race while she looked into the orbs of intense green and Willow felt her breath catch as she thought she couldn't drown in the pools of blue known as Tara's eyes.

Buffy and Faith returned with provisions for them to enjoy the day and to cook out. Just as they arrived Donnie returned from his swim his teeth chattering and his lips had a blueish tint to them.

"Okay, Buffy, I would love to know your definition of cold if that is warm," said Donnie as Tara laughed at her brother and tossed him a towel.

"It wasn't warm?" asked Buffy trying to hide a smirk.

"Not at all," said Donnie still trying to warm up.

"Donnie, Buffy has a habit of talking out of her ass, I guess I should have warned you about that," teased Willow.

"Watch it Rosenberg," Buffy warned with a smile.

"Whatever Summers'," laughed Willow.

"Be nice or I will call Dawn and tell her NOT to deliver mocha's once she gets done with work."

"She is very sorry," answered Tara.

"HEY," said Willow.

"Shush, she said mocha and delivered in the same sentence," said Tara.

"Willow, you have corrupted my sister. I may have to pull you off your project," joked Donnie.

"The hell you will big brother. Don't make me tell dad."

"Really? You are in your 20's and you are STILL threatening to tell dad on me?"

"Do I have to separate you two," said Faith.

"Try it Lehane," said Donnie.

Buffy and Willow laughed at the interaction between the three.

"You three seem to have such an amazing relationship," said Buffy.

"That is only because we've known each other for so long," said Donnie.

"How did you meet?" asked Buffy.

"Well, I met Tara because my parents felt sorry for this ugly little girl and brought her home from the hospi...OW!" said Donnie as Tara backhanded him in the stomach.

"Serves your right," Tara said raising and eyebrow at her brother.

"No, that was totally uncalled for. I can name ten reasons why you shouldn't have done that," said Donnie.

"Is one of them because you are a big baby?" asked Tara.

"Can you imagine the business meetings with these two?" asked Faith as Buffy and Willow started to laugh.

"Oh my," said Buffy as Donnie and Tara continued to pick on one another.

"Hey, Maclays," Faith said interrupting Donnie and Tara. Once she saw she had their attention she continued. "If you two are done showing why MOST of us are happy to be an only child."

"Right, sorry," said Donnie.

"I understand, my sister and I are the same way," said Buffy.

"We met Faith when our dad moved us to open a new office," said Tara. "We had a lot of classes together and I am really shy most of the time, so it was hard for me meeting people. She sat next to me and we started talking."

"I don't have the shyness issues that my sister does, so I met Faith when Tara brought her over to the house so that they could study or do some girlie thing."

"Yeah, but tell them how you hit on me as well," laughed Faith.

"I thought we agreed never to mention that again?" said Donnie.

"We did, but it amuses me so therefore I must keep bringing it up."

"Donnie tried so hard to get a date with Faith, but she never gave in."

"Yeah, I even tried to get her to go to Prom with me, but instead she went with Tara," said Donnie.

"Really? I went to Homecoming and Prom with Willow," said Buffy with a cheesy grin on her face.

"You did?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, for a geek she was a surprisingly good dancer," added Buffy smiling at the redhead.

The conversation continued about high school until Dawn came strolling down the beach holding a tray full of caffeinated goodness for the group.

"Did someone order delicious liquid refreshment?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," they all said at once.

"Well, here you go. Buffy told me to bring what you had this morning, I hope that is ok with everyone."

"Definitely," said Willow jumping up and grabbing hers. While she was grabbing hers she grabbed Tara's too and handed it to her, their fingers touching for a long moment.

"T-thanks," said Tara. Faith noticed the stutter and her heart broke. She knew the reasons that the blonde stuttered and that in school people had made fun of her because of it.

The others grabbed their drinks from Dawn and then the teen left.

"Thanks for getting Dawn to deliver the drinks," said Donnie.

"No problem, that is what a kid sister working at the Espresso Pump is for," laughed Buffy.

Willow noticed that Tara's mood had changed, hers had as well, but she knew why that was. Willow just couldn't believe that Tara and Faith were dating, and that she had lied to her telling her that she was single. Yes, they seemed close, but this took things to a whole new level.

Tara could tell that Willow was thinking something and she had no idea what was going through the redheads mind, but the look on her face made it look painful.

Faith and Buffy decided that it was time to go set up the grill, Donnie received a call from Jesse that there was a problem and they needed him to come in to help. Willow and Tara were left alone, together.

"Are you okay Tara?" asked Willow. "If Buffy or I did something wrong, you can tell me and I will apologize for it and I promise that whatever we did will never happen again. I don't know what changed but your amazing smile is gone."

"I'm fine Willow, just t-talking about the past reminds me that m-my Mom is gone and I miss her," Tara said. It wasn't a complete lie, she did miss her mom daily, but today, that wasn't the cause of her mood change.

"Tara, I'm so sorry," said Willow moving closer to the blonde and tried to offer her as much support as she could without talking.

"I-i-its okay, r-really," Tara said hoping that Willow wouldn't push the subject.

"If you, um, ever need someone to talk to, you know, about your mom or anything, even though we really just met, you can always talk to me," said Willow.

"_How do I talk to you and tell you that you are the most amazing, gorgeous, sweetest person I have ever me. You take my breath away and you don't even know it," thought Tara._

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer."

"You two want burgers?" Faith asked.

"Sure," said Willow.

"That's fine," said Tara.

"Okay," said Faith as she went over by Buffy and they got the burgers put on the grill.

"Hey Will, can you give me a hand," Buffy asked.

"Sure," said Willow and as she got up she placed a comforting hand on Tara's shoulder and she saw a hint of a smile from the blonde.

Willow went over to help Buffy and Faith made her way over to Tara.

* * *

"You okay T?" asked Faith.

"Ducky," said Tara staring down at the sand.

"Talk to me Tara," said Faith taking one of Tara's hands into her hands.

"It's nothing, really," said Tara.

"Liar!"

"Please Faith, not here, not now."

"This has to do with Red doesn't it?"

"If I say yes, will you let it go for now?"

"Only if you tell me she didn't hurt you," said Faith.

"She didn't," Tara said. Faith could tell by the look on Tara's face that she shouldn't pressure the blonde and let her work through the issue or wait until she was ready to talk.

* * *

"You okay Wills," asked Buffy, her attention was on the burgers."

"Yeah, I'm finey mcfine," said Willow hoping that she said it convincingly.

"No, you aren't," said Buffy.

"Can we just discuss it when we get home? Please?"

"Okay, but I think I know what has you so upset and it will work out, I can feel it."

"I wish I could believe you Buff, I really wish I could, but I can't, not this time," Willow said as she watched the blonde flip the burgers.

* * *

The group ate their burgers and then it was getting close to sunset, Buffy and Willow suggested that they stay and watch the sunset.

"_I remember that night that I saw you here at sunset, your blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight and you looked like an angel," thought Willow. "Now, I know you are her angel."_

"_You were so beautiful that night that I saw you here at sunset. I wished you were in my arms and we could watch it together," thought Tara._

The group watched as the sun slowly set over the horizon.

"Those were some amazing colors," said Faith.

"Yeah, I love to come down here and watch the sun set," said Willow.

"_Maybe I will have to do that myself," thought Tara._

"Well, I have to get up and be at work early tomorrow so I think I am going to call it a night," said Faith.

"Me too," said Tara.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," said Willow to Tara and Faith.

"It was a lot of fun Red," said Faith.

"It was really nice to meet you both and your brother too," said Buffy.

"Yes. Today was a great day with great company," Tara said trying to seem enthusiastic even though she felt the lump in her throat when she thought of Willow and Buffy going back to their apartment.

"I'll um see you at work tomorrow," said Willow. She could tell that there was something more bothering Tara than what she had said earlier, but she didn't know how to get the blonde to open up to her.

* * *

"T, do you want me to come up?" Faith said after they had walked from the beach back to Tara's apartment and were now standing out front.

"Thanks, but I think I need some time alone," said Tara.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, call me and I will be here as soon as I can," said Faith.

"Thanks," Tara said as Faith pulled her into a hug and held her close.

* * *

Buffy and Willow walked back to their apartment slowly.

"Will, are you sure you are okay?"

"No, I'm not, but it is something that I'm going to have to deal with," answered the redhead.

"Talk to me, let me in, let me help."

"She is dating Faith, from the sounds of it she has dated her for a long time, and she lied to me. I think that is what hurts the most. She told me she was single and she isn't."

"Will, I know it seems like they are together from what they said, but I didn't see them try to steal a kiss, or hold hands, or even get overly close like couples do without thinking. I think you need to give this some time," said Buffy as they came up to the corner of their street and Tara's street.

Willow without thinking glanced down the street in time to see Faith pull Tara to her and hold her close, so close that the silhouette looked as though they were one. Willow froze in her tracks and stared down the street watching Faith and Tara.

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Willara4ever:** Mocha's are addicting!

**Tanner12:** I love that you are enjoying the story! My friends are very over protective and until they know a person I have a crush on well enough, they are very cautious. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**ingelheim:** Drama does add to most stories. My daughter and a couple of her friends were one another's date for Homecoming and are doing the same thing for Prom. None of them have boyfriends that they wanted to take. That is where I stole my idea from. :)

**bluepaintbox:** I promise – no "boom" will happen. Thanks for reading. Enjoy the update!

**RoseAndClay:** Cliffhangers are still fun! It keeps you coming back for more! Enjoy the update!

**JustJane18:** I agree that is a great way to spoil a day at the beach. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Feedback:**Pretty please…it helps me improve**  
**_**Authors Notes: **__Thank you to _**_Willara4ever_**_for all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the idea._

* * *

**_I decided that since the last chapter was short I would make this one longer...I hope that is okay with everyone!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Buffy looked down the street and saw what Willow was staring at, Faith and Tara holding one another close outside of Tara's building. Buffy's heart broke for her best friend.

"Come on Will," said Buffy wrapping an arm around Willow's shoulder moving her forward.

Willow couldn't stop staring at the two down the street, but she allowed herself to be moved forward by Buffy.

Once they reached their apartment Willow sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Buffy moved forward and sat on the coffee table in front of Willow and put her hands on her friends shoulders.

"I know she isn't and was never mine, I know I have no reason to be upset, but Buffy, there was something inside that for the first time felt alive. I felt truly alive," said Willow into her hands.

"I know Willow, I know," Buffy said comforting her friend.

"I am going to go shower and go to bed," said Willow.

"Will, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just need to get passed this. I have to...I mean we...fuck Buffy, we work for the same company, I am solely working with her on a project at work. I am going to see her, be in the same room as her alone, smell her amazing perfume, hear her infectious laugh..."

"You are one of the strongest people I know Willow, you will figure out how to make this work," said Buffy hugging her redheaded best friend.

* * *

Holding Tara close Faith felt the joy that she had seen in the blonde's eyes escaping her.

"T, it will work out," started Faith.

"There is something about her though, something special," said Tara into Faith's shoulder.

"I know," Faith said pulling Tara a little closer.

"I need to get inside. I have to figure out how I am going to handle work tomorrow."

"Why? What about work tomorrow?"

"Faith, we are working on that campaign together. Just Willow and I, trapped in a room together, just us," said Tara.

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that. Do you want me to get Donnie or Jesse to put someone else on the project?"

"No, definitely not. I need to learn to control my emotions and Willow was chosen for this project because she is the best choice. I'm not going to hurt her career because I can't control my heart and feelings."

"Okay, but if you change your mind you let me know and I will get it fixed," said Faith.

"You are the best friend a person could ask for," said Tara.

"I learned from you – the best," Faith said as she smiled.

Tara let go of Faith and went up to her apartment as Faith stared at the building for a moment and then headed home.

Once inside Tara went and stood looking out her patio window at the trees and the stars. The combination had a calming effect on her.

"_Mom, here is where I really wish you were still around. I don't know what to do. I feel alive when I am with Willow, like my past is really gone and I am able to move on and enjoy life again. She has someone though and I don't know how to accept that or move past it. I really wish you were here to talk to," thought Tara._

After staring out the window for a long time, Tara knew she had to get some rest so she headed to bed.

* * *

Morning came quickly for Willow. She heard her alarm go off and for the first time she didn't want to get up and go to work. She didn't want to see the gorgeous blonde that she alone was working with.

"_Today is going to be the longest day of my life," thought Willow._

She grudgingly got up and got ready for work. As she went into the kitchen she saw Buffy was already up and had gone and gotten her a mocha and muffin from the Espresso Pump.

"It pays to have a sister that opens," said Buffy offering her friend a smile.

"Thanks Buffy," smiled Willow as she took the coffee and muffin and sat down at the bar to eat.

"Do you want to meet for lunch today?"

"No, but thanks. I know you are trying to help and be supportive, but I can handle this. I got through Oz, I can get through Tara, especially since she was never more than a wonderful dream that I had."

Will, you shut down when you broke up with Oz. I don't want to see that happen here. Please, don't go back to that person. Tara may not be yours, but she brought out that fun loving Willow that I have missed since High School."

"I'll try not to go back. I am just going to need a little time."

"Okay, but if you try to go back I am going to call you on it," laughed Buffy.

"I would expect nothing less. Thanks for breakfast," said Willow hugging her best friend before making sure she had everything and heading off to work.

"Have a great day," Buffy called from the balcony of their apartment as she saw Willow pass.

* * *

As her alarm went off Tara reached over and shut it off. She lay there for a long time thinking about what she could do to get through the day, how to handle being close and in that conference room with Willow. The thought of the redhead still put a smile on her face even though she knew she wasn't and wouldn't be hers.

Tara got up and got dressed, just as she was finishing getting ready she heard a knock on her door and went and opened it to find Faith standing there with coffee and a scone.

"I thought you might need a little pick-me-up to get your day started," Faith said casting her eyes down.

"You know me a little too well, Ms. Lahane," smiled Tara.

"That is what a best friend is for," said Faith as she followed Tara inside and they sat on the couch and ate breakfast. After they ate Faith drove them to work.

* * *

Willow arrived at work and went to her desk to log in and get set for the day. As she was logging in Xander came in.

"Hey Willow," said Xander as he came over and leaned against her cube.

"Hi Xander," said Willow. "How was your weekend?"

"Not bad, I had a date and it went pretty well, I think. How was your weekend?"

"It was a good weekend overall," said Willow as she finished logging in to her computer and bringing up her files on the campaign she was working on with Tara.

"Just overall? You know if you need to talk, my cube is right over there," offered Xander pointing to his cube.

"Thanks Xander, I appreciate it. So, tell me about this date you went on," said Willow leaning back in her chair as Xander sat down in the chair at the edge of her cube.

"Well, it was with Anya. She works in finance here. We've run into one another a few times here at work and outside of work and well, I was having a really good day last week so I asked her out and she said yes."

"Anya, blondish, very opinionated, that Anya?"

"Yeah, have you met her?"

"My first day I met her, she scared the crap out of me," laughed Willow.

"She is just misunderstood. Well I asked her out and she said yes, so we went out Saturday night. I took her dancing at that place you suggested, The Bronze. That place is amazing. Well after that I took her home and was a gentleman and gave her a kiss and asked her out again and she said she'd love to."

"That sounds great Xander. You should take her to Angel's for dinner," suggested Willow.

"I'll definitely do that, thanks Willow. I better get logged in, but again, if you want to talk to someone who is probably as far removed from anything that could be going on, my cube is right over there."

"Thanks Xander."

With that Xander headed to his cube and Willow went back to looking over the scripts that she had prepared for the website campaign. After about an hour she heard a knock on her cube.

"Hey Willow," said Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check to see how the campaign stuff is going?"

"Pretty good," said Willow. "I was just reviewing a couple of the scripts that I have put together for it."

"Great, I know that when I talked to Tara last week she was really impressed with your work."

"That is great to hear," said Willow.

"Well, I just wanted to touch base to see how it is going. I'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks," smiled Willow.

Just as Willow was about to go back to her scripts her phone rang.

"Hello," said Willow.

"Hey Willow, it's Tara," came the voice on the other end.

* * *

Once Tara arrived at the office Faith walked her to her office.

"It'll be okay T, you can do this. You are a professional," said Faith.

"And when did you become a motivational speaker?" laughed Tara.

"You smiled, that was all I needed. I am just down the hall if you need a sanity check," said Faith.

"You want me to come to YOU for a sanity check? I have known you long enough to know that you are anything but sane."

"Watch it blondie," Faith said with a grin as she left Tara's office and headed for her own.

Tara logged into her computer and started to go through her email. She had a few from people regarding the campaign and suggestions. Tara knew it was time to bring Willow in, she had to be professional and remember she had no claim or anything on her, just a crush.

Tara picked up the phone and called Willow.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end.

"Hey Willow, it's Tara."

"Good morning," said Willow trying to sound upbeat.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you had time to come up here and go over the campaign and a few of the emails that I have received with suggestions from some of our advertisers and partners."

"Sure, did you want to meet in your office or the conference room?"

"Let's go into the conference room."

"Sounds good, let me load the stuff I have been working on to the server and I'll be up," said Willow.

"Great, I will see you shortly," said Tara.

They hung up and Tara let out a loud sigh just as Donnie entered her office.

"Hey Sis, that sounded like a troubled sigh. Anything I can help with?" asked Donnie sitting down in the chair across from Tara.

"No, just stuff with the campaign. Willow and I were headed in a specific direction and now the advertisers and partners have suggestions and I don't know how to incorporate them into what we have set so far."

"I'm sure Willow can figure it out," smiled Donnie.

"I'm hoping so," said Tara. "Did you need anything?"

"No, I was just stopping in to say good morning."

"Good morning big brother," Tara said with a smile.

"Okay, I have a meeting with Dad to prep for, I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun with Dad," laughed Tara.

"You are an evil woman Tara, I think you have some demon in you," joked Donnie as he left her office and said good morning to Willow as he passed her on her way to the conference room.

* * *

Willow got herself situated in the conference room, her seat a little further away from where it was last week. She tried not to make it obvious, but she didn't think she could handle touching Tara's hand or their shoulders bumping right now. Once she had time to calm her feelings, maybe, but now things were just too raw.

Tara came into the room and saw Willow's chair was over a bit more than the previous week, her heart sank a bit. She knew that Willow being with Buffy meant that she shouldn't enjoy the flirting, the 'accidental' touches, but she hadn't felt alive like she did when Willow was around in a very long time.

Willow watched as Tara entered and saw the faint look of disappointment when Tara saw the chairs. Willow wondered if she was reading it as that was the disappointment or if there was something else. She was trying to convince herself that it was that, but she had no real indication.

"_Stop it Rosenberg, you know she has a girlfriend, she isn't going to be upset that you two aren't sitting close to one another and aren't accidentally touching. You are just trying to project your wants into this," thought Willow._

"_She moved, does she know? Could she tell that my feelings for her were more than professional. Of course they are more than professional you idiot, you two spent all day Saturday and most of the day Sunday together. You are starting to build a friendship. Don't blow this," Tara thought to herself._

"Good morning," Tara said as she entered the room and sat down near Willow.

"Good morning!"

"Thank you again for the tour on Saturday. I think that is about the most fun I have had in years."

"I had a lot of fun too, and we still have the other half of Sunnydale to tour if you are still interested," said Willow.

"I am definitely interested!"

"Great, we'll um, find a day and finish the city tour."

"Awesome, so, now for the unpleasant stuff," said Tara switching to her business face and tone. "Every year when we have to do the campaign stuff we send out a questionnaire to our partners and advertisers to get their feedback and what they liked and didn't like about the past years campaign. Well, this year they have some interesting feedback and I am hoping that you will have some ideas and suggestions on what to do. I read through a few and I'll be honest, I have no clue how we would make it work with what we are doing."

"Well, that is more my issue than yours," said Willow. "Show me what they have to say and I'll see what I can do to make it all happen."

"For some reason, I don't doubt that you can make this all work," Tara said smiling at Willow.

Willow and Tara spent the next ten hours going through the requests, tweaking the scripts, testing different options on the parts of the site they had built already.

"Okay, Willow, I give up, I can't focus on this anymore," said Tara putting her hands in the air.

"I agree, I am starting to confuse the programming code I am working with."

"You're who what?"

"The scripts are written in different languages and I am starting to forget what language I am supposed to be writing in."

"Ooohhh, yeah, still Greek to me," Tara said giving the redhead a lopsided smile and then scolding herself for flirting.

"No, Greek isn't one of the languages, but close," teased Willow.

"Watch it Rosenberg," laughed Tara as she opened the door and saw her father just about to knock.

"Tara," he said.

"Daddy, hi," she replied.

"I didn't expect to see you here this late."

"Willow and I were working on the surveys that came in and their suggestions," said Tara. "Have you met Willow yet?"

"No, I haven't," said her father.

"Daddy, this is Willow Rosenberg, Willow this is my father Donald Maclay."

"It is very nice to meet you sir," said Willow shaking the older man's hand.

"It is nice to meet you too. Have you been with the company long?"

"She is Donnie's new hire, the one he was bragging about," smiled Tara as Willow blushed.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Well, welcome to the company, from what Donnie was saying about you I expect we will be seeing great things from you."

"Thank you sir. I will do my best to meet those expectations," gulped Willow.

"She already has done a bunch to help the company and the campaign."

"Well, fantastic and now as the owner of this company I am sending you both home," Donald said raising an eyebrow in the same way that Tara did.

"Yes sir," said Willow internally smiling at the eyebrow quirk that appears to be a Maclay trait.

"Yes Daddy," said Tara.

"Oh, and Willow, don't let her be a slave driver, she never stops working and she needs to get out and enjoy life some."

"I do, Willow gave me a tour of part of Sunnydale on Saturday even," said Tara.

"Good, now get out of here before I ban you both from the building," he laughed.

"Goodnight sir," said Willow as she continued to gather her stuff.

"Willow, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll continue this. Tell Buffy I am sorry I kept you here so late," said Tara.

"Um, okay," said Willow unsure what Tara meant about telling Buffy she was sorry. "Goodnight then."

After Willow left Tara's father looked at her. "You like her don't you?"

"Yes," said Tara looking towards the ground.

"She seems like a better choice than the last one," he said lifting her chin.

"She would be, but she is involved already."

"Well, stick with it honey, you are due for some good luck," said Donald as he hugged his daughter close.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Now, I meant it – get the hell out of here," he laughed.

"Leaving now," said Tara laughing.

* * *

As Willow walked home she tried to understand what Tara meant. _"What did she mean by me telling Buffy she was sorry for keeping me so late? Did she think we had plans tonight? Does she think that Buffy has some...oh fuckstockings...the sunscreen...she has to think that there is something going on with Buffy and I."_

With this revelation Willow sped up her walk home, she needed to talk to Buffy and get her thoughts.

"Buffy! Buffy," called Willow as she entered the door.

"Will, what's up?" asked Buffy racing out of her room. "Is everything okay? And why the hell are you so late?"

"I had to work late, and I met Tara and Donnie's dad..."

"What was that like?"

"He's really nice, he does that cute eyebrow thing that Tara does," giggled Willow as her and Buffy sat down on the couch facing one another.

"You are obviously in a better mood than you were this morning. Tell me about the day."

"Tara and I worked together on the campaign and then as we were calling it a day her dad came and she introduced us and then he told us to leave. The odd thing is that when I was leaving Tara told me to tell you that she was sorry she kept me there so late."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm not certain, but I thought about it on the way home and I think that she thinks that we are a couple."

"I love you Will, but not like that," said Buffy.

"Eww, Buff. Gross,"

"Hey, I am a good catch!"

"I didn't mean it like that, but I'm sorry, you are like a sister to me and the thought of dating my sister is just wrong."

"I agree, and I love you as a sister too. So why do you think that she thinks we are a couple?"

"Yesterday, you reminded me of the sunscreen and then came over and applied it for me, you are very attentive when we are out together."

"Will, I have to be otherwise you pull inside yourself, you've done that since we were in High School."

"That is why I think that she thinks we are a couple though."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"Yeah, I just need to figure out when and how."

"Why not invite her to The Bronze on Wednesday night. They are having a new band play. I can't remember the name, but Connor said that they are supposed to be awesome."

"Okay, I'll ask her tomorrow. Thanks Buffy."

"Anytime, and remember I am a good catch dammit," said Buffy as they both laughed.

They called it a night and Willow went and got ready for bed and dreamed of Tara.

* * *

As Tara was heading out her dad caught up to her and offered her a ride home. After arriving home she decided that a hot bubble bath and some wine would help her relax. She opened a bottle of white zinfandel wine to let it breathe while she went and started the bath running. Once Tara the got the water set she went and poured herself a glass of wine, turned on some background music and got in the tub. She lay back thinking about the day, about how it felt working with Willow and how even though she was dating Buffy she loved spending time with her, then she opened a book of poetry that she was enjoying.

After finishing her wine and relaxing a bit more in the tub Tara got out and got ready for bed. As she was getting into bed her phone rang.

"Hello," said Tara.

"Hey Tara!"

"Faith, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and how the day went with you and Red."

"It went okay, we ended up staying pretty late and as we were leaving we ran into my dad."

"Did you introduce him to Red?"

"Yeah, he told her not to let me keep her late anymore," said Tara.

"He is a smart man," giggled Faith.

"A little too smart, he guessed that I liked her."

"Uh oh!"

"Actually it was pretty cool, he told me to stick with it and that I was due for some good luck," said Tara. "I'm not sure what he knows, but I liked the sound of it."

"I like the sound of it too. I think I need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," said Tara.

"Night T!"

* * *

The next morning Willow and Tara met in the conference room to continue working on the surveys.

"Did you leave like your dad said to or did you stick around last night?" asked Willow.

"I left, but only because he told me he was driving me home," laughed Tara.

"Well, it is good that he cares enough to send you home. My parents are the exact opposite."

"Well, that is their loss," Tara said offering a smile to the redhead.

Tara pulled up the surveys that they had worked on the previous day and the new ones that she had received that morning.

"Hey, there are more there than there were yesterday," noted Willow.

"Yeah, a few more came in. I estimate we have about 2/3 of them in."

"Wow, that is a lot of surveys!"

"I know, but at least a lot of them are saying the same thing so we don't have to reinvent the wheel too many times," laughed Tara.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one that has to make it happen," teased Willow.

"Well, that is your issue not mine," giggled Tara.

They were both enjoying the relaxed feeling that the day had brought. Most of the tension had subsided and they were able to work without worrying that they were going to say or do something wrong. Willow had started a spreadsheet to compile a list of what the surveys were requesting. The had managed to get through most of the surveys that had previously come in and then those that had arrived before they had started working that morning. It had been another long day, but not as long as the previous day.

"Well, I think we should call it a day before my dad catches us working late again," said Tara.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to see him ground you, that could be embarrassing," teased Willow.

"Very funny! I also think you probably have better things to do instead of hanging out here."

"Not really, but do you have plans tomorrow night?" asked Willow.

"Outside of working, no, I have nothing going on," said Tara.

"Well, there is a new band playing at The Bronze tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would like to go see them with me and maybe we can talk and get to know one another?"

"Um, yeah, that would be great. Do I have to dress any special way?" Tara asked embarrassed.

"Nah, jeans and a t-shirt would be fine," smiled Willow.

"Great, well then I guess I will see you tomorrow for work and then tomorrow night."

"Sounds good," said Willow.

* * *

Willow headed out and met up with Dawn coming from the Espresso Pump.

"Hey Willow," called Dawn.

"Hey Dawnie," said Willow.

"Are you just leaving work?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, Tara and I are trying to get the new campaign worked out."

"So, you really like it there huh?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"That's great. I'll walk with you since I am going to your place to hang with Buffy for a while."

"Cool, let's go," said Willow.

They walked home and Dawn and Buffy made themselves comfortable in the living room while Willow went and got ready for bed. Two long days in a row had taken their toll on the redhead and she needed to sleep.

* * *

"Hey T," Faith said answering the phone.

"Hi, can I come over?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just really need to talk and I don't feel like the phone is the way to do it."

"Sure, are you at home?"

"No, I'm at work, so I could be there in 15 or 20 minutes."

"Just hang out there and I'll come get you. I don't like the idea of you walking around at night by yourself."

"Okay, thanks," said Tara.

A few minutes later Faith pulled up and Tara got in the car and they drove back to Faith's place in silence. Faith grabbed a beer and handed Tara a glass of wine.

"So, what's up?" asked Faith as they got situated on the couch.

"Willow asked me to go to The Bronze with her tomorrow night to talk and hear a new band play," Tara blurted out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of unsure what to think of it."

"Well, what are you feeling?" asked Faith.

"Elation, fear, nervous..."

"Why are you feeling any of that?"

"Because, even if she is with Buffy, I still want her," admitted Tara seeing the brunette sitting across from her smile.

"Exactly. There is nothing wrong with having an interest in her Tara. Acting on it while she is with someone, yeah, that is wrong, but having an interest and getting to know her better, that isn't wrong. You know what it feels like to be cheated on, so I know you won't act on anything. Just get to know her better, then see where it leads you two."

"And when did you get so wise?" asked Tara smiling at her best friend.

"I went to college with this really smart chick, blonde hair, blue eyes, killer rack," joked Faith. "But most of all, she has a heart like nobody I have ever know. She's the most caring, kind, and sweet person I know."

"She sounds pretty cool."

"She is, wish you could have met her," laughed Faith as Tara threw a pillow at her and hit her in the face.

"Hey," exclaimed Faith as she threw the pillow back.

"Killer rack huh?! Do I need to tell my brother that you have been checking me out again?" asked Tara giving the brunette her trademark raised eye-brow and lopsided grin.

"Hell no, he about kicked my ass the last time I got caught checking you out, I had to make a deal with him that I would never do it again and I would look out for you so he wouldn't...oops," admitted Faith.

"So he did threaten you back then," said Tara.

"Yeah, but that is what big brothers are supposed to do for their little sister."

"He is a good big brother isn't he?"

"Yeah T, you got lucky with him. I know so many people where their brothers are mean, cruel, abusive. Your brother doesn't have that in him. Now, someone disrespects you or something, I don't envy what Donnie will do to them," laughed Faith.

"That is very true," agreed Tara.

"So, what are you going to wear on the faux date with Red tomorrow?" asked Faith.

"I have no clue, she said just jeans and a t-shirt would be fine."

"I know just the outfit, I'll get it ready for you."

"Faith, you know when you grin like that you scare me right?"

"Yep, I know," Faith said still grinning. "I gotta get home, but I will come over tomorrow after work and get your outfit together."

"Please no cleavagey slut-bomb."

"I swear T, it will be very you and very respectable."

"Thanks for tonight and for tomorrow," said Tara pulling Faith up to stand near her and then hugging her.

"That is what I am here for. Good night," said Faith as she left Tara's apartment.

Tara went and got ready for bed and as she got in and lay there her mind drifted to Willow.

* * *

Wednesday seemed to drag for both Willow and Tara, both anxious and nervous about going out to together.

"I can swing by your place on my way to The Bronze tonight if you'd like and we can walk there together?" asked Willow.

"T-that sounds g-good."

"Great, say 7?"

"I'll see you at 7," smiled Tara.

* * *

Tara headed home to get ready, she was nervous so she wanted to take a relaxing bath before Faith arrived to help her get ready.

Once she was done with her bath Tara put on her fluffy cotton robe from college and waited for Faith to arrive.

"T, you here yet," called Faith as she let herself in the door.

"Yeah, I came home a bit early," said Tara sheepishly.

"Nerves? Butterflies?"

"More like bats," laughed Tara.

"Well, let me get what you are going to wear together and then you can finish getting ready. You stay here while I go get things set."

"Okay, thanks again."

Faith went into Tara's room and rifled through her closet and drawers to find exactly what she had planned for Tara to wear.

"Alright Tara, come in and get dressed, don't ask, don't complain, just put it on," said Faith.

Tara went into her room and put on what Faith had set out for her and then she went out into the living room where Faith was sitting.

"Damn T, you look hot," said Faith.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to wear?"

"Trust me!"

"Fine, you better go, Willow will be here in about 20 minutes and you staring at me like that is going to make me even more nervous."

"Staring at you like what?" asked Faith.

"You look like you could drool at any second. It is a little disconcerting!"

"Fine, you had better call me no matter what time it is when you get home...unless you don't come home alone," Faith said with a wink.

"You are horrible," laughed Tara as she shoved her best friend out of her apartment.

* * *

Willow entered her apartment to find Buffy there waiting for her.

"It is about damn time you got home," said Buffy.

"Hey, some of us had to work today," said Willow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Now have you decided what you are going to wear?"

"No, I haven't got a clue," Willow said looking down at the ground.

"Great, I have. Now, I want you to go shower and I'll get everything ready."

"Thanks Buffy," said Willow as she headed towards the bathroom to shower while Buffy went into Willows room and picked out what she had in mind for the redhead to wear.

Once Willow finished with her shower she went into the bedroom and saw what Buffy had picked out for her.

Willow finished getting ready and then went into the living room.

"Well," said Willow.

"Looking hot there Rosenberg!"

"Are you sure this is the right outfit Buffy?"

"Positive!"

Willow looked at the clock and she knew it was time to get going.

"Good luck Will, I'll be here when you get home."

"Thanks Buffy," said Willow as she headed out of the door to go meet Tara.

* * *

Willow arrived at Tara's apartment and knocked on the door.

Tara jumped at the sound of the knock and walked over and opened the door.

"H-h-hi," said Tara as she opened the door and saw the redhead standing there wearing tight black jeans and a green fitted t-shirt. Tara felt her heart begin to race. _"Oh dear goddess, she is gorgeous and look at that body," thought Tara._

"Hey," said Willow as she took in the site of the blonde wearing a blue low-cut v-neck t-shirt that was showing a little more than a hint of cleavage and tight stonewashed blue jeans. _"Please don't drool, please don't drool," Willow thought to herself._

"I just need to grab my purse and I'm ready," said Tara.

"Great," said Willow.

Tara grabbed her purse and the walked to The Bronze discussing music they like and their favorite bands. There was a long line at the door and Tara was a bit bummed that they were so far back. Willow took her arm and led her to the front of the line.

"Hey Connor," said Willow.

"Looking good Willow," replied Connor. "And who is this?"

"This is Tara, we work together."

"Well, hello and you guys can go in. I set up the upper V.I.P. area for you."

"Thanks! It looks like you are going to have a full house tonight."

"That is what I'm hoping. If you need anything Will, let me know. Tara, it was very nice to meet you," said Connor as he turned back to the line of people waiting to get in.

"You seem to have some pretty good connections," laughed Tara as she followed Willow up to the area Connor had set aside for them. Tara noticed it was close to where she was sitting when she first saw Willow. _"In those pants, this view is even better than it was the first day I met her," thought Tara._

* * *

As Willow escorted them to the V.I.P area she saw one of the waitresses and motioned for her to stop by.

"Wow, this is an amazing spot and view of the stage," said Tara.

"Yeah, it is a pretty nice spot. Did you want a drink?"

"Um, what do you recommend?"

"I usually get a Malibu and pineapple."

"That sounds good," said Tara as she saw the waitress coming their way.

"Hi Willow," said the waitress.

"Hey Fred, can we get 2 Malibu and Pineapples?"

"Sure, large?"

"Of course," Willow said smiling at the girl.

"Great, I'll be back with the drinks and Connor has me working up here tonight so if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks!"

After the waitress left Tara looked at Willow perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you call her Fred?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, her real name is Winifred, but she hates to be called that so she just goes by Fred."

"Alright, makes perfect sense," laughed Tara as Fred delivered their drinks.

Willow reached for her money and Fred told her that tonight was covered thanks to the work she had done on the computer system for Connor a few weeks ago.

"Great, thanks Fred."

"So, what band is playing?"

"I believe it is a band called Werewolf Moon. I haven't heard them, but I head they were pretty good and from the size of that line outside, they must be."

"Interesting name," said Tara.

"Tara, I want to apologize for how awkward things were on Monday," started Willow.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should have been upfront and told you right away."

"Your personal life is your business."

"No, Willow, I'm sorry," Tara said as she reached out and took the redheads hand. "I should have told you I was gay. I'm sorry I didn't, I don't know what clued you in, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you upfront."

"I don't care about you being gay, it doesn't change who you are, just who you date," Willow smiled squeezing the blondes hand. "I just was a little surprised that you and Faith were a couple when you told me you were single."

"Me and Faith? A couple? No, no, no, she is like a sister. That is kind of ew actually," said Tara.

"Oh, you just seemed so close," said Willow.

"We are, she helped me through a lot of stuff, she helped me basically survive when my mom died, then when my ex Erin cheated on me , she helped me get through it."

"She sounds like a good friend," said Willow leaning towards Tara a bit to hear her over the band playing below.

"She is!"

"So, Erin, I am assuming is a girl," started Willow receiving a nod from the blonde. "I think it is also safe to assume she is a moron?"

"Faith would agree. Erin was my college sweetheart I guess you would call her. We met our first year and were inseparable right away. She knew the right things to say and do. She told me that I was her true love, we lived together, and we had most of our classes together. I was deeply in love with her, and then one day Faith told me that she had seen Erin and someone else making out. I didn't believe her and when I confronted Erin she denied it and said she would never do that to me. We were together for three years before Faith proved to me how blind I was and that Erin was cheating on me."

"That is just horrible, and I was right she is a moron," said Willow taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Yeah, I felt horrible for not believing Faith. She told me she understood why I didn't, but I still felt horrible. After Erin and I broke up I swore that I wasn't dating again for a long time and when I did it would be someone who I trusted completely, and who Faith approved of," laughed Tara as she took a sip of her drink.

"I have a feeling not many people are going to meet with Faith's approval," said Willow.

"Probably not, but I'm certain that there is someone who will."

"I understand what it feels like to be cheated on. Oz and I started dating in our junior year of high school, he was a guitarist for a local band, I thought all was good with us, I thought he loved me, but then in our first year of college I caught him in bed with someone else. I was devastated, I swore off dating at that point and threw myself into my studies and well, you've seen my college transcript," Willow smiled shyly.

"So this Oz was dumb enough to cheat on you? Wow, he is an idiot," said Tara taking a larger sip of her drink this time.

"After all these years I can say I agree with you, at the time and for a long time after I always thought it was my fault, that there was something wrong with me. Buffy and Dawn spent a lot of time over the years convincing me that it was all him."

"So, when did you and Buffy start dating?" asked Tara

"Buffy and I aren't dating," said Willow. "She is my Faith. She is like a sister and ew."

"I'm sorry I just thought that since she p-put t-the..." started Tara completely embarrassed.

"She put the lotion on my back and is very attentive," Willow said and saw the blonde nod. "She is straight, just very protective."

"And you?"

"I used to say I was straight, but I saw this woman that took my breath away and now I'm thinking I might be kind of gay."

"Does the woman know this?"

"Hell no," giggled Willow starting to feel some of the alcohol.

"Why not?" asked Tara feeling her alcohol as well.

"Because, I don't really know her, I've never thought about a woman in that way before, I don't have a clue what to do."

"Sweetie, you just do the same thing you would with a guy."

"Hello, single for four years, one boyfriend, I don't know what to do there either," giggled Willow and Tara joined in.

"You just have to find something you have in common and start talking to her, get to know her, what she likes, are they the same as your likes," Tara started looking deep into the green eyes next to her. "It isn't like we are characters being written in a story or in a script where actors are portraying us; this is real life. There is no set way."

"What if she rejects me?"

"Anybody who rejects you Willow is an idiot. They would be lucky to have someone like you," said Tara.

"_She's flirting with me, oh my goddess, she's flirting with me," thought Willow._

"_Oh hell, I'm flirting and she has told me she already has a crush on someone and I'm flirting with her, what is wrong with me," thought Tara._

"Would you reject me?" Willow boldly asked.

"Would I reject you if you told me that you were interested in me?" asked Tara to confirm what she had heard was what Willow meant.

"Yeah," said Willow holding her breathe.

"Well, I..." started Tara before a red-haired man walked up to the table and interrupted.

"Willow," said the man.

"Oz..." said Willow.

* * *

**TBC...Please don't kill me - I have already started working on the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Willara4ever -** Muscle relaxers are you friend...remember that. ;) I do agree that Oz has horrible timing!

**ingelheim -** So, I wasn't too subtle with the band huh?! Tee hee. See, and here is where feedback helps - I tried to omit less of the filler stuff and bring more detail to the story. Thanks for the feedback! Enjoy the chapter - and please keep reviewing and suggesting. :)

**Guest - **Thanks for reading!

**Firiel Leijon - **I am posting a bit earlier than I usually do, I hope that is ok. :P Enjoy the "early" update.

* * *

**Feedback:**Pretty please…it helps me improve**  
**_**Authors Notes: **__Thank you to _**_Willara4ever_******_for all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the ideas._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Oz..." repeated Tara as she averted her eyes and went to pull her hand away but Willow kept a firm grip on it and gave the blonde a pleading look.

"Willow, can we talk? Please?" asked Oz urgency in his voice.

"There is nothing to talk about Oz. We have been over for years. You had your chance and ruined it. Now please leave," said Willow.

"Willow, please, just hear me out," Oz pleaded.

"You heard her Oz, she said to leave," came a male voice from behind them surprising everyone.

"Angel, this doesn't concern you," snapped Oz looking over at the taller man as he made his way closer.

"Willow concerns me. She nicely asked you to leave and you didn't. That fact is upsetting her. Willow being upset concerns me, a lot. So, yeah, it concerns me."

Willow was overcome with emotion and anger. As she sat there the combination had cause her to start to shake. Tara felt her gut twist knowing that the redhead was fighting with herself inside. She didn't know the man standing near Willow, but because of the redheads reaction she wanted to toss him over the balcony, but instead Tara moved her chair closer and put her arm around Willow and pulled her close. She knew this would help Willow more, but in her head she was still picturing tossing him over.

"Oz, either get you ass back downstairs to play your set or get the hell out of my club," said Connor in a commanding voice as he entered the V.I.P area and saw how upset Willow was.

"Fine, whatever! Willow, I'm in town for a couple of days and I really want to talk to you," said Oz before he stalked off looking back twice hoping to catch Willow's eye.

"Willow, are you okay," Angel asked in the most gentle way Tara had ever heard a man speak as he knelt in front of them putting a hand on her knee.

Willow nodded slightly, but due to the emotion running rampant inside her, she couldn't speak. Tara pulled her a little closer hoping to comfort her enough so she would stop shaking or at least feel comforted.

"Do you want me to call Buffy?" Angel asked in the same gentle tone.

"Yeah, just tell her w-what happened, but not to come down here. Please. Tara is here, I'll be okay," said Willow softly and feeling Tara pull her even closer.

"Okay, I'll call her and tell her what happened and that you want her to stay home, but if you need her you will call her," said Angel as he took one of Willow's hands and squeezed it and then stood up and left to make his call.

"Willow, I am so sorry. I thought, or I hoped that by putting you up here he wouldn't see you. I forgot that he is like a tracking dog and he can smell you and track you down," said Connor the sincerity in his voice showed how much he cared for the redhead and how he would never put her in harm's way or do anything to upset her.

"It's okay Connor. It isn't like it hasn't been over for years and I don't still have feelings for him. I just don't ever want to see or hear from him," said Willow offering a small weak smile.

"I know, but he still upset you and I don't like you upset...you were my first real friend here. I take care of my friends, but you are special Will, you stood by me when nobody else would," said Connor his voice giving away the level of emotion he was feeling towards the redhead.

"I'm okay," said Willow as she stood and hugged him. "Just make sure that he stays down there and keep his ass here at the club after we leave. I don't trust him not to follow me to try to talk." Willow sat back down and Tara put her arm around the redhead again.

"You got it. Tara, I'm really sorry about this."

"It's okay Connor. I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt or upset Willow and you and Angel have shown how much you truly care for her. I'm glad I could be here to help and support Willow as well," said the blonde holding the redhead close.

Connor smiled and left Willow and Tara in the V.I.P area alone.

"I'm really sorry about that Tara," said Willow as she pulled back from the blonde having felt the weight of her concerned stare.

"It's okay Willow, really, you didn't know it was going to happen."

"I really hadn't planned for that in how the night was going to go," laughed Willow. _"I was more hoping for kissing and cuddles, not anger and shaking," she thought._

"So, you had a plan for tonight?" asked Tara raising an eyebrow at her. Seeing the raised eyebrow melted Willow's heart.

"Well, I thought maybe we would come, hear some good music, and get a chance to talk and get to know one another better."

"That sounds like a pretty good plan," laughed Tara.

"So, um, before Oz brought the drama to our evening, you were um, about to answer a question..." said Willow looking at the blonde hesitantly.

"I was, and as much as I want to answer it now, I can feel your ex glaring at us, and I know that you aren't comfortable here knowing he is just downstairs, so what do you say we get out of here, go back to my place and I'll answer you question there." _"Where it is private and there will be NO ex's causing interruptions," thought Tara._

"Okay," said Willow as they grabbed their stuff and headed towards the door. _"She invited me back to her place. What does that mean? Should I be worried? Does she just want to give me bad news in private so that I don't freak out? Oh my goddess, what if she says she wouldn't reject me? What then? I really should have planned this out more. I can't believe I didn't think of that variable in this," Willow babbled in her head._

"Hey, are you two leaving?" asked Angel shaking Willow out of her mind babble.

"Yeah, we could feel Oz glaring up and basically ruining what had been an extremely pleasant night, plus I can't relax knowing that he is that close," said Willow.

"Do you want a ride home?" asked Angel.

"No, we're going to walk, I think it will help clear my head a bit. If you could help Connor keep Oz here, I'd appreciate it," smiled Willow.

"No problem, dog-boy is going to stay here for a few hours yet. I may also have a little chat with him and remind him that nobody messes with people I care about. Especially ones my son is so fond of," said Angel and then he hugged both Willow and Tara.

"Good night Angel," said Tara.

"Good night Tara."

* * *

Willow and Tara left The Bronze and started to walk side by side towards Tara's apartment in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts.

"Are you okay?" asked Tara breaking the silence when they were about half way to her apartment.

"Yeah, I think for once I am truly okay," said Willow as she flashed a smile towards Tara.

Once they reached Tara's apartment went upstairs to continue their talk and night together.

"Can I get you something to drink? I have wine, soda, or..." offered Tara after they entered her apartment.

"Just water, thanks," said Willow as she sat down on the couch.

Tara brought in from the kitchen two bottles of water. She handed one to the redhead and then sat down near the her on the couch setting her water on the coffee table.

"Are you doing b-better n-now?" asked Tara.

"I'm here, with you, no more dramatic interruptions, I'm great," Willow said with a reassuring smile.

"Good. I am surprised to see the level of compassion that Angel and Connor have towards you. Not that you don't deserve to be that, it is just not something I'm used to seeing. Outside of Faith I have never had anyone like that, plus we moved a lot before my mom got sick, so that didn't help either. It was really nice to see though," said Tara.

"I'm glad you have had her for support. As for Angel and Connor, we've all been through a lot together, I know they have my back and they know I have theirs."

"Connor seemed to take it really personally."

"Yeah, when he first moved here with his mom, he didn't have any friends, he wasn't popular in school, he wasn't a rich kid so people made fun of him. He stood up for me one day when I was getting picked on by some of the snobby rich kids. Then a couple of hours later I found myself sticking up for him and we just sort of became friends. Once his mom started dating Angel and eventually married him people started to come around and were nicer to him, but he knew it was just because of Angel. When his mom left, he was completely crushed. I remember him showing up at my house at 2 in the morning crying because he felt like nobody cared. My parents were gone so I had him come in and we talked the rest of the night. People of course started rumors, but we didn't care, we knew the truth. We've always looked out for one another since then."

"That is really sweet. You have an amazing heart Willow," said Tara softly causing Willow to blush.

"Thank you for not running when Oz ambushed us. It means a lot to me. I am also very interested in your answer to my previous question," said Willow softly a hint of a smile gracing the corners of her mouth.

"I would never run from anything involving you. And to answer your question on if I would reject you if you told me you were interested in me," Tara said staring deep into Willows eyes as she moved a little closer. "I would and could never reject you."

After seeing the words register in Willow's mind, Tara leaned forward and her lips softly touched Willow's lips before she started to pull back. Willow relishing the feeling of Tara's lips on hers and not ready to break the contact leaned forward and captured the blondes lips with her own. They were only touching with their lips, both of them could feel their hearts racing, their minds racing, neither believing that this was real and how amazing it felt.

When they finally broke the kiss, Tara took Willow's hand in her own, threading their fingers together, and looked at the redhead.

"I am really hoping that I am the one that you are interested in," giggled Tara.

"How could you not be? You are smart, funny, so incredibly gorgeous," Willow said with a goofy smile on her face. "But Tara, I have to admit that I'm a bit scared. I've never done anything like this before. You know, been with a woman. Hell, I've barely got any experience with a guy."

"I know Sweetie," started Tara, playing with Willows hand.

"I um," started Willow.

"We'll take it slow and make sure we do it right and that you are comfortable. I have only done this once before, so I am not claiming to know it all, but we'll get through it together," Tara said reassuringly.

"When you say slow, does that allow kissing?" asked Willow. "Because, you are a really good kisser and I really like kissing you."

"Oh, there is definitely going to be kissing," smiled Tara as she leaned forward and kissed the redhead again.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this," murmured Willow into Tara's lips.

"Mmmmm, me too," said Tara pulling back slightly from the kiss. "I wish we didn't have to work tomorrow."

"I know, staying here and kissing you all night and all day tomorrow seems like a better idea than going to work," laughed Willow as she and Tara leaned back on the couch together, Tara put her arm around Willow and pulled her close.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Tara asked placing a soft kiss on the side of Willows head while still holding the redhead close.

"No, but thank you for the offer. If I know Buffy as well as I think I do, she is pacing at the corner as we speak waiting for me."

"Well, I for one approve of that," said Tara as they stood up and Willow wrapped her arms around the blondes waist.

"Thank you for going out with me tonight," said Willow a goofy grin playing across her face.

"Thank you for inviting me and for a very interesting night," said Tara as she gently kissed the redhead. "We will take it slow."

"Can we keep this just between us for a while? It isn't that I'm ashamed or care what others will think, I just like the idea of having you to myself for a while."

"I think that is a good idea. It is going to be hardest at work, but we can be professional. Would you maybe like to have dinner here with me Friday night? We can rent a movie and spend the night in," asked Tara.

"I'd love to," Willow said as she held Tara close and kissed her gently. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Good night," said Tara as they walked to the door and kissed one more time before the redhead left.

* * *

Once Tara closed the door she leaned against it wondered how could a night that started off with misunderstandings, then ex drama, turn into something so perfect. As Tara stood there she realized that she needed to call Faith before she got the idea that Willow was either spending the night, kidnapped her, or that she was dead on the street some place. Tara knew it was going to be hard to keep this from Faith, but she felt special knowing that Willow wasn't ready to share her yet.

* * *

Willow exited Tara's building and looked towards the corner and saw Buffy standing there anxiously looking down the street for Willow's return home. Willow quickly made her way to Buffy who hugged her friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Buffy the level of her concern coming through in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm glad that Angel, Connor, and Tara were there."

"I really want to go down to the club and show Oz what happens to people who hurt my friends," Buffy said through gritted teeth breaking the hug.

"I know you do, but that isn't going to do anyone any good."

"It will make ME feel better," said Buffy.

"For a little while, but you aren't a violent person, more importantly, it isn't what I want," said Willow looking Buffy in the eyes.

"Fine, so how did it go with Tara?"

"Once we get inside I will tell you all about the night," said Willow realizing how hard it was going to be to hide how happy she was.

"Sounds good," said Buffy grabbing the redheads hand and pulling her towards their apartment.

Once they got inside they sat down on the couch and Buffy stared at Willow waiting for her to start.

"Hello, are you going to tell me about your night or what?"

"Or," answered Willow giggling.

Buffy threatened to tickle Willow and so she caved.

"Well, I picked her up at her house, oh my goddess Buffy she was stunning. I mean take your breath away stunning. We left her place and went to The Bronze, and Connor had the VIP section set up for us, with Fred manning the upstairs. Thank you for calling him. We talked and she told me that she is gay and she was sorry for not telling me sooner. I told her it didn't make any difference in my eyes. She said that she isn't dating Faith, though she stated that she thought WE were dating. I told her only in your dreams," giggled Willow as Buffy's eyes bulged.

"Why did she think that we were dating?" asked Buffy. "And HEY! I am a good catch too."

"She thought it because of the sunscreen and how attentive you were. Then we talked about our ex's. We were both cheated on and hurt badly. And then Oz came up and brought the drama."

"Are you serious? That guy has some nerve."

"Angel and Connor took care of him, and Tara wrapped her arm around me to help comfort me as well," smiled Willow.

"Way to capitalize on the situation Will!"

"That is not what I was doing, though it didn't hurt things either," smirked Willow.

"So, then what happened?"

"Well Tara decided we should leave, we could both feel Oz glaring up at us and I just wasn't comfortable, so we went back to her place."

"Uh huh," Buffy said bouncing in her seat.

"So, we went upstairs, we sat down on the couch together and...I think it's bedtime I have a long day ahead me tomorrow," said Willow as she started to get up.

"Freeze Rosenberg, finish the story," said Buffy glaring at the redhead.

"And we talked," said Willow. "We still don't know a lot about one another and so we talked. She did ask if I wanted to come over and hang out with her on Friday night and I told her I would."

"You talked? Did you tell her that you are attracted to her? That you had the hots for her?"

"No, after everything that happened at The Bronze, I decided that I want to get to know her on the friend level before getting to know her on the romantic level if she is open to that."

"I guess that makes sense. I was expecting you to come home and tell me you went to her place and made out," laughed Buffy.

"Not tonight, but I'm hopeful someday we will," said Willow. "I'm going to head to bed, emotionally, dealing with Oz drained me. Good night Buffy."

"Good night Will," said Buffy as she watched her friend walk into her room.

* * *

Tara composed herself and the grabbed her cellphone and sat on the couch and called Faith.

"Damn T, I was starting to wonder if I was going to hear from you tonight or if I was going to have to come and stake out your place to see if it was you or Red doing the walk-of-shame," laughed Faith.

"Very funny Faith," said Tara rolling her eyes.

"So how did the date go?"

"It wasn't a date," stated Tara. "It was an interesting night though."

"Interesting by your standards or by my standards?" asked Faith.

"Believe it or not, I think by your standards."

"Wow, details please!"

"Well, she got here and WOW did she look amazing. When we got to The Bronze and there was a huge line, but she walked us to the front and Connor let us in and had a VIP section set up just for us."

"Wow, Red has some connections! And are you sure this wasn't a date? It is sounding pretty date-like," laughed Faith.

"Yeah, I'm sure it wasn't a date. And yeah, she has some good connections. So, then we talked and listened to the music. I came out to her and she had already guessed it, and she actually thought you and I were a couple."

"Us? Why?"

"She saw how close we were and I guess her and Buffy were walking past the corner and she looked down the street this way and saw us hugging."

"Oh, shit, sorry T," said Faith.

"It's okay. I told her you were like a sister to me, then I asked about her and Buffy dating and she said Buffy was her Faith."

"Well that is good for you right?" asked Faith.

"Well eventually, but then the night got interesting. The band we went to see Werewolf Moon, turns out her ex-boyfriend is in it. When they took a break he came up and harassed her."

"That's not cool, what happened?"

"Angel and Connor came and took care of him, but he upset her a lot too. I ended up holding on to her while she shook. She has some pretty amazing friends. Angel when he was making sure she was ok, he talked to her so gentle, and then Connor is pretty over protective of her as well. They were going to keep the jackass there while her and I left."

"So, you got to hold her? That sounds promising," Faith said. Tara was able to hear the smirk on Faith's face from her voice.

"It wasn't anything like that, perv. She was really upset. We left and came back here to my place and talked. I asked if she wanted to have dinner and hang out here Friday and she said yes."

"So, you got a second date. Way to go Tara!"

"Tonight wasn't a date and neither is Friday. Right now we are just getting to know one another. If something is going to happen between us, I really want it to be done right, us building a friendship and then we can go for more."

"You always were the more responsible one out of the two of us."

"Yes, we all know that," laughed Tara.

"I'm sorry Red had a hard time at The Bronze, but I'm glad you two got stuff cleared up and are going to be getting together again."

"Thanks Faith. I'm going to head to bed, I'm beat," said Tara.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work. Good night," said Faith.

"Good night!"

* * *

Thursday morning Willow got up early and went to the Espresso Pump on her way to work and got both her and Tara a mocha. When she got to work she went up to the conference room and got things set up and started working on some of the scripts while she waited for Tara to arrive.

"Hey Willow," said Tara with a huge smile on her face as she came into the room.

"Good morning," Willow said as she smiled softly at Tara and reached over and offered her the mocha.

"You are amazing," said Tara as she winked at Willow and closed the door.

"I know," Willow said smugly causing Tara to laugh.

"Well, we only got three new surveys, so we can continue working with what we were yesterday," said Tara getting down to business.

"Great, I may also have a solution on a couple of the suggestions," said Willow.

"Again, you are amazing," said Tara.

"So are you," Willow said sneaking a glimpse at the blonde.

"How are you doing after last night?"

"Which part?"

"Oz," said Tara.

"I am okay, like I said last night, it has been over for a long time," said Willow as she looked into Tara's eyes so she could see that she meant what she was saying.

"And about us?"

"I can't wait until tomorrow night," said Willow.

"Me either."

"Did you talk to Faith last night?"

"Yeah, I told her about our night, but I left out the kissing and told her we were going to build a friendship and then see where that leads to."

"I told Buffy the same thing. I'm hoping that Oz left town, I don't want Buffy to get her hands on him. She was pretty mad last night when I told her what happened."

"I think she's justified and I don't even know the guy. I saw how he upset you."

"Yeah, but this hot blonde held me and made it all better," giggled Willow.

"I did what I could," smiled Tara.

"We need to get back to work or we aren't going keep that professionalism that we said we could."

"I agree," laughed Tara.

They spent the rest of the day working on the campaign and then late in the afternoon they heard a knock on the conference room door and then the door opened.

"Hey Tara, Willow," said Faith smiling at the two women.

"Hi Faith," said Willow giving the brunette a small wave.

"What's up Faith?" asked Tara.

"What do you have going on tomorrow?"

"Personal or professional?" asked Tara seeing Faith fight back a smirk.

"Professional."

"Working on the campaign. What's up?"

"Well, I am going to have to steal you for the day. We have an issue with one of the other offices and we need to meet to discuss how to fix it. I've already told your dad and Donnie."

"Okay, I'll clear my schedule for tomorrow," said Tara jotting a note quick to herself.

"Sorry, I know that you need to get this campaign done as well," said Faith looking between Willow and Tara.

"It's okay, really. It'll give me some time to do some more research on the scripts and get some stuff built," said Willow.

"Thanks for understanding Red," said Faith as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"Tomorrow is going to be so long," said Tara sighing deeply.

"Yeah, but just think of how nice it will be when we get to see one another tomorrow night," said Willow winking at the blonde.

"That will be nice, but I am still going to miss spending the day with you," pouted Tara.

"I'll miss you too," Willow said placing her hand on Tara's and squeezing it. "And pouting like that is SO not fair."

"I'll see you tomorrow night Sweetie," said Tara as she started to clean up her stuff.

"What time works for you?" asked Willow.

"How about 6? Unless that is too early."

"That is a great time, I don't want to wait any longer than I have to," said Willow smiling.

"I'll see you at 6 tomorrow then. Have a great night," said Tara grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door.

"You have a great night too," said Willow.

* * *

Friday for Tara involved a meeting with Donald, Donnie, Faith, and on conference call the management staff of the office having the issue.

For Willow it involved reading scripts, searching websites for ideas, and making sure the clock was going forward instead of backwards which is how it felt.

Once the day was over, Willow hurried home to get ready to go to Tara's.

Tara rushed home to make sure everything was set for the night.

At 5:45 Willow left her apartment and walked over to Tara's. She knocked on the door and Tara answered quickly.

"Hi, I know I'm early, but I missed seeing you today," said Willow as Tara motioned for her to come in.

Tara closed the door behind Willow and then pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too," said Tara holding the redhead close and feeling Willow's arms wrap around her.

"How was your meeting," asked Willow as Tara led her into the living room and they sat down on the couch cuddled up together.

"Well, it was stressful, but I think we got most of the key items figured out. I was never confident with the management staff we had there anyway. How did it go with the campaign stuff?"

"Pretty good, I have some ideas to show you on Monday," smiled Willow.

"Enough work! Can't you just be kissing me now?" asked Tara softly.

"I definitely can," said Willow leaning up and capturing Tara's lips.

They sat there kissing for a long time and then Willow decided to deepen the kiss and started to move her lips. This caused both women to groan softly.

"I have never enjoyed kissing anyone as much as I like kissing you," said Tara as she broke the kiss.

"You have such incredibly soft lips," said Willow smiling at the blonde.

"I need to go start dinner," said Tara, also needing a minute to calm her emotions down.

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, it is all prepped," said Tara as she stood up.

"Hurry back then," said Willow looking up at Tara.

Tara leaned down and kissed the redhead again. "I will, trust me," said Tara.

Tara went into the kitchen and tossed a salad and checked to make sure that the chicken and rice were about done baking. Tara brought the food out to the table and then went into the living room to get Willow. They sat down at the table and ate, mostly in silence enjoying the closeness, then moved to the couch and cuddled together. Tara was holding Willow as they started the movie, they eventually adjusted to spooning on the couch, and after a while Tara pulled Willow closer and started to kiss her neck, softly. She just couldn't resist her lips on the redheads skin.

"Is this okay?" the blonde whispered.

"Mmmm, that feels so good," said Willow leaning into the kisses.

"I'm glad," said Tara nipping at the redheads neck.

Willow turned around and faced Tara and their lips were like magnets drawn together. They were laying close together, their lips moving together, Willow was loving the feeling of Tara's lips on hers, feeling her body against her own. After a while Willow took the kissing to the next level by running her tongue over Tara's lips and requesting entrance. Tara opened her mouth and felt Willow's tongue on hers and couldn't believe how good it felt. Both women groaned. The movie ended and neither woman noticed. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavy. They pressed their foreheads together while they worked to catch their breath.

"What are you doing tomorrow," asked Willow.

"I don't know, what about you?"

"No plans unless you wanted to tour the rest of Sunnydale," said Willow brushing her lips lightly across Tara's.

"Are there any places to sneak in some kissing?"

"Oh yes, several," said Willow.

"Then I would love to tour the rest of Sunnydale," said Tara placing a soft kiss on Willows lips.

"Mmmm, great. I can come over here and get you and maybe we can have a little smoochie session before we head out."

"Definitely! How about you come by between 9 and 10?"

"I think that sounds good," said Willow pressing her lips to Tara's quickly. "I should get going, though I really want to just stay here kissing you."

"I would rather you stay and kiss me too, but if we are going to keep this between just us for now, you should probably go."

They slowly got up and Tara walked Willow to the door and they hugged and kissed a few more times before Willow opened the door.

"I'll be back between 9 and 10," said Willow smiling.

"I can't wait," said Tara watching the redhead leave.

* * *

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**FineyMcFine:** I am glad you liked the last chapter! Oz...he definitely brings the ewww with him. I wold tell you if I could on what he brings to the future, but not even my beta knows yet.

**Willara4ever –** I am glad you liked it!

**Shealyn02 –** Thank you for reading, enjoying, and reviewing!

**tanner12 – **Wow, I managed to get a"LOVED" and a favorite chapter of all my posts AND a brilliant job! I hope you enjoy this update as much! I truly appreciate the review and feedback. I often question if I am doing a story justice when I write and it seem I am for now.

**RaseAndClay – **I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.

* * *

**Feedback:**Pretty please…it helps me improve and if I get stuck it tells me where you would like to see the story go.**  
**_**Authors Notes: **__Thank you to _**_Willara4ever_******_for all your help with this story. I appreciate your reading it and helping me with the ideas._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As Willow walked down the hallway she could feel Tara watching her. Part of her wanted to turn around and go back, but she knew that she would be back tomorrow morning. She exited the apartment building and walked toward her apartment she replayed the night in her head. Dinner, kissing Tara, being close to Tara, how amazing she smelled. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed turning the corner to her go to her apartment.

"Hey Wills," said Buffy from the living room as the redhead entered.

"Huh?" said Willow, Buffy's voice bringing her out of her Tara induced haze.

"Um, I said hey. You okay?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm okay, I was just lost in thought."

"Would that have anything to do with a hot blonde that you spent the evening with?" asked Buffy wiggling her eyebrows at Willow.

"We are friends Buffy," said Willow.

"Well, you can't blame me for hoping," said Buffy.

"I can, but I won't," laughed Willow as she sat down next to Buffy.

"So, what do you have planned for the weekend roomie?"

"Tomorrow I am going to finish the tour of Sunnydale with Tara," said Willow.

"Finish the tour?"

"Yeah we didn't make it through everything last time. We got caught up at the zoo," Willow said with a smile remembering the day and the fun that they had.

"Well, that will give you two more time to get to know one another," said Buffy.

"Yeah, I really enjoy spending time with her," said Willow. _"And kissing her is even more enjoyable," thought Willow._

"I'm glad Will, I really am," Buffy said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Looks like it is bedtime for you," laughed Willow.

"Yeah, I think so. You want me to leave stuff on out here?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go to bed myself."

"Well, good night then," said Buffy turning off the TV and putting the remote on the coffee table.

"Good night Buffy," said Willow getting up and heading to her room.

Willow got ready for bed and curled up and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

After Tara watched Willow leave she went and cleaned up and loaded their dishes into the dishwasher. She was humming to herself thinking about how lucky she was to have found someone as amazing as Willow, and even better, Willow wanted a relationship with her.

After doing the dishes Tara went and got ready for bed and then turned on the TV in her room for background noise and she replayed Wednesday night and Friday night in her head. The sparkle in Willow's eyes, her gorgeous red hair, the taste of her lips. Tara fell asleep hoping to dream of the redhead.

* * *

Willow woke to birds chirping outside her window. She immediately started to smile because in a couple of hours she was going to see Tara and spend the day with her.

"_Where should we start," thought Willow. "We ended at the zoo the last time, that leaves UC Sunnydale Campus, the bluffs, movie theater..."_

"Dammit," yelled Buffy from the kitchen pulling Willow out of her mental planning. "Son-of-a..."

Willow got out of bed and went to see what the problem was.

"You okay out here Buff?" asked Willow as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Don't come any further," said Buffy holding a hand up towards Willow. "I dropped a glass jar and it shattered."

"Do you want help cleaning it up?"

"No, go get ready for your date with Tara," giggled Buffy.

"Grrr arghhh, it isn't a date," growled Willow mock glaring at her best friend.

"Fine, just go get ready."

"Okay," said Willow as she went to shower and get dressed for her day.

* * *

Tara awoke, she went into the kitchen to start the coffee brewing and then moved to the bathroom and started the shower.

"_A whole day with Willow, I am so lucky," thought Tara._

After her shower Tara put on her robe, combed her hair, and then moved to the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee, before going to get dressed. Looking through her closet she decided on a pair of faded jean shorts and a green and blue stripped shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, pleased with her choices she went into the bathroom and put on some makeup and then moving to the living room she opened the patio door and sat down outside to enjoyed the light breeze and morning air while she waited for Willow to arrive.

* * *

Willow finished her shower, she moved into her room and pulled out a pair of black cargo shorts and a cream-colored UC Sunnydale t-shirt. She went back into the bathroom did her hair and put on some light make-up.

"Hey Buffy, I'm going to head over to Tara's unless you need help," said Willow from the kitchen door where the blonde was still cleaning up.

"Nah, I got it almost all cleaned up. Go, have fun, I'll talk to you later," said Buffy smiling up at her roommate.

"Okay, I'll see you later," said Willow as she headed out the door.

Once outside Willow couldn't contain the smile any longer and with a spring in her step made her way around the corner and down the street towards Tara's.

"Willow," called a voice from down the street. "Willow, please."

Willow looked over and saw Oz rapidly making his way towards her. Her smile rapidly turned into a scowl.

"Oz, I told you that we didn't have anything to talk about. Leave me alone," snapped Willow.

"I didn't mean for what happened to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I know that I shouldn't have cheated on you. Willow, it has been several years, how long are you going to hate me?" he asked.

"Well, since you aren't getting the clue to stay the hell away from me, I can't say how long, but it may be forever."

"I am sorry I hurt you. I just want a chance to make things right with us," he pleaded as he tightly grabbed Willow's arm.

"Please remove your hand, that hurts," growled Willow. "I have plans today and they don't involve you. I need to get going."

"Just listen to me, give us a chance," said Oz squeezing her arm a little tighter.

"Oz, there is no us, there will never be an us, now I said remove your hand you are hurting me," said Willow wincing a little.

"You heard her, remove your hand," said a voice followed by someone coming across the street.

"This doesn't involve you," growled Oz.

"Willow?" said Faith looking at Willow.

"Hi Faith," said Willow.

"Is he bothering you?" asked Faith glaring at Oz and looking between him and his hand that was squeezing Willow's arm.

"Who is this chick? Willow, just listen to me, please," said Oz.

"She's a friend and co-worker. Oz, I want you to let go of my arm and leave me the hell alone," said Willow.

Faith reached over and tightly gripped the wrist that Oz was holding Willow with. He let out a yelping noise and then let go. Willow rubbed her arm where he had gripped her.

"Now, she has said to leave her alone multiple times, I am thinking she meant it. And if you ever lay a hand on her again and I will make sure you won't be able to use either hand again," threatened Faith.

"Who are you?" asked Oz holding his wrist.

"Not someone you want to fuck with, now go away and never come back."

Oz looked over at Willow hoping she would take pity on him.

"Just go Oz, she means what she says and I wouldn't fuck with her," said Willow still holding her upper arm.

"Fine, Devon has my number, get it from him and call me," said Oz backing away.

"It will never happen, just leave," Willow said again and she watched Oz hurry over to his van, get in, and pull away quickly.

"Are you okay?" asked Faith.

"I will be," Willow said, her breath shaky. "I was on my way over to Tara's."

"I'll walk you there. I have to stop to pick something up from her anyway," said Faith putting an arm around Willow's shoulders and moving them to Tara's building and door. Faith knocked and Tara answered with a smile that faded quick when she saw that Willow was upset.

"Hey T," said Faith as they entered her apartment. "Red needs a bag of peas."

"Willow, what happened? Are you okay?" asked Tara taking Willow's hand.

"I'll be fine. Oz hasn't left town yet. He stopped me outside," Willow said looking towards the ground.

"He h-hurt you?" asked Tara her anger flaring.

"When I came up he was squeezing her upper arm. I made it clear that if he ever touched her again I was going to make it so he couldn't use either hand," said Faith handing Willow a bag of peas and moving her hand and the peas to her upper arm. "Hold it there Willow. Trust me, I have had plenty of martial arts injuries it will help."

"Thank you Faith for both the help outside and the peas," Willow said forcing a smile.

"No problem," Faith said smiling. "T? You are very quiet."

"I just don't like that he hurt Willow," said Tara. "Has he hurt you before?"

"Yes, a couple of times. That is one of the reasons that everyone reacted the way they did the other night. And our break-up wasn't pleasant either."

"How bad are you hurt? Do you need to go see a doctor?" asked Tara letting her imagination take over.

"I'm okay, really," Willow said trying to calm Tara. She went to set the peas down and take Tara's hand, but received a glare from both Tara and Faith.

"She'll be fine Tara."

"I'm trusting you on that Faith. So, what brings you by this early?" asked Tara.

"Oh, well I needed to borrow your telescope."

"No problem, it is in the closet. You are using it to look at the sky right?"

"Yes! You act like I'd use it for other purposes. Especially after you caught me the one time I wasn't...er...um... Thanks Tara," said Faith opening the closet and pulling out the telescope. "You two have a good day, and Tara, don't dwell on what happened, I don't think he'll be back any time soon."

"Thanks again Faith," said Willow.

"No problem," said Faith as she left the apartment.

Wrapping an arm around Willow's shoulders Tara escorted her over to the couch and sat them down pulling Willow close and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you sure you okay Sweetie?" asked Tara.

"I am now," Willow said tilting her head up and kissing Tara.

* * *

Faith exited the apartment complex and was putting the telescope in her car when she saw Buffy walking down the street in her direction.

"Hey B," called Faith as she jogged from her car across the street to where Buffy was walking.

"Hey Faith! How are you doing?" asked Buffy.

"I'm doing okay, but there is something that I'd like to talk to you about dealing with Willow."

"Um, okay. Care to give a girl a clue?"

"There was an incident this morning," said Faith.

"Is Willow okay? Where is she?" asked a panicked Buffy.

"She is fine, she's upstairs at Tara's. Is there someplace more private we can talk?"

"Sure, our apartment is just around the corner. We can talk there."

With that Buffy and Faith silently walked to Buffy's apartment.

"Come in and have a seat. Did you want anything to drink?" asked Buffy.

"Nah, I'm good." said Faith.

"So, now that you have my curiosity peaked and my panic rising, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was headed over to Tara's this morning when I saw Willow and this scruffy looking short red-haired man we'll say 'talking' in a way. He had a tight grip on her arm, it was hurting her. She had asked him to remove his hand and he wouldn't," started Faith seeing the anger cross Buffy's face.

"Oz..." mumbled Buffy the anger in her voice ringing out loud and clear.

"Yeah, that was the name she used. I know that her and Tara are spending time together and I just want to make sure nothing is going to happen to either of them. What is his deal?"

"Oz is Willow's ex and apparently isn't taking 'no' and 'go away' as seriously as he should. He hurt Willow a couple of times, he has a temper and loses control sometimes," said Buffy through gritted teeth.

"Well, I told him if he ever laid a hand on Willow again I would make sure he can't use either of his hands again," Faith said with a smug smile.

"Can I help?" asked Buffy with an evil grin.

"Of course," laughed Faith. "Maiming is always more fun with two."

"Does Willow know any self-defense?" asked Faith her concern for the redhead coming through in her voice.

"No, I have tried to get her to take one of my classes, but she always comes up with an excuse not to."

"Tara wouldn't take one either. Maybe we can work together to get them into one. Would you be open to coming down to TDM and teaching a course?"

"If you can get Willow and Tara to take the course – I will definitely teach one."

"Great, here is my card, shoot me an email with your rate and the specifics for the class and I'll get it set up," said Faith pulling her business card out of her wallet and handing it to Buffy.

"Now to figure out what to do with Oz," said Buffy.

"Well, as he was leaving he told Willow that um Evan had his number."

"Oh Devon, yeah, they were in a band together in High School."

"Cool, well, thanks for talking with me. I'll let you get back to your day," said Faith.

"Thanks for looking after Willow. She's my best friend and I'd be lost without her. Now I am off to prep some stuff at the gym before one of the other instructors gets in."

"Tara means as much to me as Willow means to you. Email me and we'll get those two some self-defense lessons."

"Thanks for telling me about Oz, I don't know if Willow would have."

"No problem, I'll talk to you later," said Faith as she left the apartment. Buffy stood there for a few minutes thinking about what Faith had told her and then she looked at the clock and realized she had to hurry.

* * *

Willow and Tara were enjoying their make-out session on Tara's couch after the drama Oz had brought.

"Mmmm, as much as I am loving this Sweetie, I do believe you offered to finish showing me Sunnydale," said Tara pulling back from Willow's lips causing the redhead to pout. "Willow, you know that pout isn't fair don't you?"

"Maybe," Willow said in her pouty voice.

"Sweetie, there will be plenty of time today for kisses. You promised me that there were several places that we could stop to kiss."

"I know, I know, I just really enjoy the feel of your lips on my lips," Willow said before placing a feather light kiss on the blondes lips.

"Okay, now that was just a tease," scoffed Tara trying to capture Willow's lips again but being denied.

"I just wanted to leave you wanting more," giggled Willow.

"Vixen," said Tara.

"And proud of it," Willow said before kissing the blonde soundly.

"You do NOT play fair Ms. Rosenberg," said Tara trying to catch her breath from the kiss.

"I never said I did."

"So, shall we go for our tour?" asked Tara.

"Yes ma'am," answered Willow standing up from the couch and then pulling Tara up. Tara grabbed the bag of peas and went into the kitchen and marked the bag with a marker saying 'ICE PACK' so she didn't try to cook them sometime.

"How is your arm?" asked Tara as she came back in the living room.

"It is fine, but maybe later I'll let you kiss it to ensure that it gets better," said Willow in a playful tone.

"Deal," said Tara wrapping her arms around Willow and holding her close.

After they held one another for a couple of minutes they headed out of the apartment and set out for UC Sunnydale.

* * *

"How far is the campus?" asked Tara as they left her apartment.

"Not far, really. We're practically on campus," laughed Willow.

"Well, hopefully not too close. I don't want to risk losing you to some hot college student."

"Never going to happen!"

"So, what was it like going to school here," asked Tara as they walked close to one another.

"It was nice I guess. I have nothing to compare it to really. I enjoyed my time there. Buffy was the one that was always going out to the frat parties and the sporting events on campus. I stuck more to the computer lab and library."

"I think you were right when you said Buffy was your Faith," laughed Tara as Willow looked at her in confusion. "Faith was the same way in college, and I was like you, only not so much the computer stuff. I spent my time in the library and art studio."

"What type of art did or do you do?"

"I did paintings, and a little sculpting. Every sculpting class I took wanted to do nudes and I am just too shy for that," laughed Tara.

"I don't think I could handle doing nudes either."

"Will, just me saying the word made you blush," giggled Tara as they came up to the campus entrance.

"Be nice or I won't show you the best spot on campus where we can have some serious smoochie time," Willow threatened with a smile.

"Awww, but you know you want to kiss and cuddle with me," said Tara with a pouty lip and batting her eyelashes at Willow.

"Oh goddess, and you say I don't play fair."

"Why would I play fair if you aren't going to?" asked Tara.

"You are much too smart for your own good there Ms. Maclay," said Willow as they started to walk through campus.

"So, here we have The Grotto."

"Let me guess, coffee shop?" said Tara smelling the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans.

"Yes, and the amount of time Buffy and I spent here, well it is obscene and maybe embarrassing. During our senior year sometimes, Buffy would go out running and stop by here on her way back and grab us a mocha and occasionally a scone or muffin."

"That was pretty nice of her," Tara said.

"She owed me for helping her get through her Psych class with our psycho professor," said Willow.

"A psycho Psych professor?"

"I know it sounds odd, but Professor Walsh was one fry short of a happy meal," Willow said causing Tara to laugh. "She had this 'project' she was working on. She was trying to create a human/android hybrid. Sort of a new age Frankenstein. I was playing around, well, okay, I was hacking to find some code that I needed for a program. Don't look at me like that, our computer science professor used to hide stuff on the campus servers for us to find to help us with our assignments. Like I could break the rules like that."

"I didn't say a word Sweetie," Tara said smiling as they sat down on some benches.

"You didn't have to, I saw that look on your face. Anyway, I was hunting for the code that I needed and I stumbled across the files that she had out there containing her research. She had specs on what parts she thought she could use as machine and what parts needed to be was REALLY creepy."

"Okay, I will agree that she is a bit psycho sounding, though I think she has all the fries for the happy meal, she's missing the cheeseburger," agreed Tara as they laughed together and started to move on with their tour.

"This is the frat and sorority area."

"Did you ever want to be a part of a sorority?"

"No, though Buffy did drag me to a few parties. The Lowell house here was where one of Buffy's college boyfriends lived. Riley wasn't a bad guy, just, well he was from Iowa and was too wholesome."

"So, did Buffy pledge a sorority?" asked Tara as they were now standing in front of the Beta Delta Gamma house.

"No, but she did pledge to see how many frat boys she could out drink. She got so drunk at Jack's Bar one night that she walked around for a month saying 'Beer Bad' – she wouldn't even go to The Bronze because the smell of beer made her gag."

"Did you ever get that drunk?"

"No, I'm enough of a spaz sober, do you really think it would be a good idea to add alcohol?"

"Point taken," Tara said giving the redhead a lopsided grin.

"Here are the resident halls. We have Fischer Hall on your left, and Dunwirth Hall on the right. I have never actually been in either. And down here we have Kersge Hall, home of the jackass Parker," said Willow glaring at the building as if she could make it crumble with her mind.

"Who is Parker?"

"Parker Abrams was a guy who thought he was smarter than everyone else and he used people. Well, he used Buffy a couple of times. Then one night he made some inappropriate comments about Buffy and Riley punched him in the face. I think that is when Riley won my vote for a boyfriend for Buffy."

"Where did you and Buffy live?"

"Right here. Stevenson Hall."

"Were you always roommates?"

"No, when we started college Buffy was rooming with this crazy girl named Kathy. I never did find out what happened to her, but she moved out and I moved in. That was the one hacking thing I did do that wasn't for class. I hacked into the schools residence records and arranged for Buffy and I to be roommates."

"My dad arranged for Faith and I to share a room. It was nice and since we were both on accelerated tracks for school it allowed us the peace and quiet we needed to study."

"You were on an accelerated track? Are you hungry? We have the Rocket Cafe. We can get something to go and have a nice picnic lunch in my favorite place on campus and you can tell me about this accelerated track."

"I think that sounds perfect," said Tara excited to see where Willow's favorite place was.

Willow and Tara got some sandwiches, chips, and a drink and then Willow led them through campus, up some stairs, through a small forest of trees and into a clearing. The view of Sunnydale, the campus, and even TDM from there was amazing. Tara gasped as she took it all in.

"I spent a lot of time here, studying, hiding from people, staring at the stars. It is a place that isn't well hidden, but hardly anyone knows it exists."

"Willow this is amazing. You used to come here to look at the stars?"

"Yeah, I took an astronomy class in high school and ever since I've loved to watch the stars."

"I love star-gazing. Although I have to tell you that the regular constellations never made much sense to me, so I made my own," said Tara as they found a shaded spot underneath a tree to have their picnic.

"Maybe some night we can come up here and you can show them to me," suggested Willow feeling a warmth inside her at the thought of being here at night with Tara.

"I would love that."

"Great, it's a date!"

"I really like the sound of that...date..." said Tara hiding behind her hair coyly watching Willow.

"Please don't hide from me baby, you are to beautiful," said Willow brushing Tara's hair back behind her ear and leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"You make me feel so special and comfortable," said Tara. "I don't know how you do it."

"Magic," said Willow before Tara pulled her close for a longer and more passionate kiss.

They ate their lunch and discussed how this was the second weekend that they had perfect weather. Once they finished eating Tara sat leaning against the tree and pulled Willow to sit in front of her between her legs so Tara could hold her while they talked more.

"So, the accelerated track. You know that my dad has always had Donnie and I involved with the business in some way. Well once Faith and I became friends he allowed her in as well. Because I was home schooled for a long time I graduated high school early and Faith is just that smart; she was able to as well. My dad got us into a program where we could finish college in half the time. It was rough, we were under a lot of pressure to keep a 3.6 or higher GPA or we would be dropped from the program. Faith never had to study, I on the other hand had to read, re-read, and read again to make sure my mind had all the information. Well, after two years we graduated college with a bachelor's degree. Mine in marketing and Faith's in Human Resources."

"Wow, that is amazing. So, how old were you when you graduated?"

"I graduated high school at 16 and college at 18. I really owe it all to my mother, she was an amazing teacher for both Donnie and I."

"So, you were both home schooled?"

"Yeah, with dad opening different divisions we moved around a lot and instead of uprooting us from schools and making us try to fit in to new schools they chose to home school us."

"That is really cool," said Willow leaning back into Tara's embrace.

"I've lived in several countries, but when we moved to Boston it was the first time that we stayed in one place. That is where I met Faith."

"I've lived here and you have had all these amazing experiences. I can't even imagine what it must be like to travel like that."

"Well, if you play your cards right, maybe someday we'll do some traveling together," said Tara as she softly kissed Willow's neck right at the pulse point.

"And if you keep doing that I am going to just be a puddle of mush here," giggles Willow. "There is another place that I would really love to show you."

"I am all yours Ms. Rosenberg. Lead the way," said Tara nudging Willow up and then taking the hand the redhead offered to help her up. They picked up their trash and as they returned to the outskirts of campus they threw their trash away and Willow casually took Tara's hand while they walked towards the outskirts of what Tara thought was town. Willow pointed out various highlights along the way, like the airport, and the creepy large cemetery that they had to pass.

"Will, where are we headed?" asked Tara.

"Another amazing place," she answered with a smile as they walked up a grassy hill to a bench that overlooked a cliff and a very large body of water. "This is Kingman's Bluff."

"I-is that the ocean?"

"Yep, you can sit here on the bench and overlook the nice high drop and the Pacific ocean."

"I bet the sunsets are amazing here," said Tara.

"Well, maybe we'll have to stick around tonight and find out. Unless you have other plans," said Willow realizing that she had assumed that Tara was spending the full day with her and not just part of the day.

"Spending as much time as I can with you are the only plans I have."

"Yay me!"

"Do you come here often?"

"No, but sometimes the view and the sound of the ocean just can't be passed up."

"Tell me about your family," Tara said wanting to learn more about Willow.

"There isn't a whole lot to tell. My mother is a psychologist ironically does research and writes papers on child psychology and development. She is always off learning about new methods, teaching methods, or doing research. She wasn't really involved in a lot of my childhood or my adulthood at this point either. My father is also a psychologist and travels like my mother doing research and testing. He doesn't do child development though, he focuses on people with brain related injuries and diseases."

"Wow, smart family," Tara said.

"Lonely family! They were always gone so once Buffy moved here I would go over and spend my time with her and Dawn. Her mom Joyce has been more of a mother to me than my own mother and father have been."

"I can't even imagine what that is like. My family is so close, and we have always been close. My parents always made sure that no matter how busy they were or what we had going on that they made time for us and made us feel like we were the most important people in the world. I remember one time when Donnie and I were little, I think I was 7 and he was 11. We had just moved to Seattle and dad was trying to get the business up and running there, mom was trying to get the house set up and find out what the school curriculum was in the area for us. Donnie and I wanted to go to the Space Needle so bad, we had done research on it from the moment we found out we were moving there. We could see it from the house we had, which didn't help with our patience. We knew our parents were busy and Donnie and I didn't want to take them away from what needed to be done. One day, it was in the middle of the day too, mom and dad came into the den where Donnie and I were reading and told us that it was family time and they were taking us to see the Space Needle. Donnie asked them what about all the stuff they had going on and they said that for the next four hours the only thing they had going on was spending time with their kids. I remember running up and hugging them both and then Donnie and I proceeded to spew out every fact that we had found about Seattle, the Space Needle, Pike's. And they just smiled and listened."

"That is an amazing memory. I am jealous of that type of relationship. I don't know that I have been close to anyone like that. Not even Buffy."

"Well, now you are part of the TDM family and my dad carries those same principles into the business."

"That's amazing," said Willow.

The sun was starting to set. The sky filled with oranges, purples, blues, and reds. The two women silently sat on the bench cuddle together and watched it disappear into the horizon.

"Thank you for an amazing day," said Tara just before leaning over and kissing Willow.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
